Reunions and Resolutions
by Jaelle
Summary: Set eight years after the current storyline: Ash and Misty haven't seen each other for three years, but that is soon to change as they tackle some situations they NEVER thought they'd face! Laughter, disaster and Pokemon, oh my! Status: Complete.
1. Letters

Authors Notes: 

Some of you may recognise this story, as it was originally posted up here by a fan of ours called Drac, since neither Orla nor myself were on ffnet at the time. That has changed, and so we asked Drac to remove the fic so that we could put it up under our own names (or mine in this case), which they have now done (thanks Drac!). 

So here it is again. We hope those of you who've seen it before won't be too bored, and that those who of you who _haven't_ seen it may be entertained. 

Jaelle and Orla 

*** 

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla 

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluffball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

Continuity Notes: 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

Several people have emailed us to tell us that the first names we provide for Professor Oak and Ash's mother are incorrect. We realise that, but we wrote this story BEFORE the second movie came out, which is where the (American version) names were revealed. For a variety of reasons, we are choosing NOT to go back and alter the fic, and the reasons for choosing the names they do get are laid out in the comments before the story. We also took a LOOOOOT of liberties with May Oak, because we're cruel and evil and needed a character like her. Apparently we also stuffed up one of the evolutions regarding Hitmonlees and Hitmonchans, for which I personally blame Charles Darwin. :-) So PLEASE don't email us about this anymore. Thank you. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flamethrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part One: Letters 

*** 

To Misty Mermaid :-)   
Cerulean City Gym 

Dear Misty, 

Hi there! It's Ash and co. here again. How are you? How are all your sisters? Etc etc. Pikachu says hi. Actually Pikachu says "Pika-pi" but you know what he means. 

Sorry if you're having difficulty reading this, I fished a Raticate out of a hole it had fallen into yesterday and the ungrateful rodent bit me! The nurse Joy at the Vellum Pokemon clinic (you can tell Brock that she said she's the fourth cousin twice removed of the nurse Joy at Viridian City, whatever the heck that means in real terms) says that it's quite natural for them to react that way and that it was more scared of me than I was of it. I said that that was debatable. Those things have SHARP teeth. 

Good news on the Pokemon front - my Hitmonlee FINALLY evolved! Unfortunately Hitmonchan is, well... you remember Charizard, right? It's kind of like that. Only not quite as hazardous. I've always regretted not being able to hang on to Charizard, but in the end I think we were both relieved when he saved the Volcano Gym at Taupo and got invited to stay on as their main Pokemon. We'd finally gotten to the point where he would obey me, but there was too much history there. And I missed Charmander anyway. I managed to find a nice one in the last town. We're getting along nicely and he seems to like everyone else. He's really cute too. 

Speaking of troublesome Pokemon however, guess who I ran into last week? You guessed it - our main enemy, the natural force of destruction that everyone fears and cowers from -   
JIGGLYPUFF!!! I'm beginning to regret ever having helped that Pokemon regain its voice, though in recent years he's kind of grown on me. And drawn on me. A lot. Though fortunately his waterproof pen seems to have run out and he's back to water-soluble ink, thank goodness. 

So that's about all from here. I'm moving on to Westport tomorrow, so you'll be able to reach me at the Pokecentre there. I should arrive in about a week, things going smoothly. Please send me word on how things are going, and how everyone is. Also please send me some more of those sweet toffee things you made - they were great, although they stuck Wartortle's teeth together and he made these funny sounds for hours - he sounded totally brainless! (How _is_ Psyduck, anyway?) 

Lots of pokelove, your friend, 

Ash 

(and Pikachu, Wartortle, Charmander, Hitmonchan, Velosaur, Venomoth, Pidgeot... running out of paper... and everyone else.) 

*** 

To Ash Ketchum   
c/o Westport Pokemon Centre 

Dear Ash, 

Your letter arrived yesterday and narrowly missed being buried in the mountain of paper currently on my desk. I am _drowning_ in paperwork! My sisters are no help, of course, God knows what they used to do before. Throw everything in the fire? A tempting thought! 

I'm glad all is well with you (bites from Raticates notwithstanding). I have been keeping busy running the Gym. Sometimes it can be pretty tough work. For instance, the other day I found out that Violet had accidently thrown out a very important letter from the bank manager! I managed to get it all sorted out, but now my bank manager thinks I'm a brainless twit. Grrr... Anyway, I got back to the Gym and found that one of our employees had accidently drained most of the water from the main pool! So I was running around like a maniac refilling it (with help from Starmie and Staryu) and some unwelcome interference from Psyduck! All these years and I _still_ can't figure out _how_ he gets out of the poke-ball and is soooo dumb! Anyway, I was absolutely shattered by the time I got everything done and then, to make the day even _worse_, my sisters came back from their shopping expedition and gave me a _pink_ dress! PINK! You'd think that after all these years they would have figured out that pink wasn't my colour. 

Hey, sorry about the above ranting, but I needed to get it out of my system. 

I got a call from Brock two days ago. He has been teaching at Pokemon Tech of all places! He's enjoying it though and he kept dropping hints about a new girl. I got the impression that she likes him and that they've gone out quite a bit. Who knows, maybe after all these years Brock has finally found the girl of his dreams (although if she's a Jenny or a Joy I think I'll scream!). 

I have also been keeping in close contact with your Mom. I've been visiting Pallet alot ever since I sent Togepi to Professor Oak. She's doing well, but her new work at Professor Oak's has been keeping her really busy. Her Mr Mime is still as annoying as ever, I stayed over one night and he woke me by dusting my face! 

Well, I have to wind this up now and try to demolish some of this pile in front of me. Ugh. I'd rather go up against Team Rocket again! Enjoy the new batch of toffee, give Pikachu and the other Pokemon hugs from me, clean your teeth and don't forget to wear clean you-know-what (^_^). 

WRITE TO ME MORE!!! 

Your friend, 

Misty 

PS: What did you mean by 'poke-love'?????? 

*** 

To Misty Mermaid   
Cerulean City Gym 

Dear Misty, 

Wow, sounds like you're on the verge of collapse. I'm enclosing something that may help you with your paperwork. It's a cigarette lighter in the shape of a Horsea. Enjoy :-) 

Great news - I FINALLY got you that Gyarados you wanted!!! Two words: NEVER AGAIN! Next time you can wait for your damn Magicarp to evolve like everyone else. I almost got killed catching that thing in its native environment. My bruises have bruises, and only finishing off the last of your toffee restored Wartortles feelings (don't ask). I'm sending it to Professor Oak and you can contact him for it. I suggest standing a fair distance away when you release it, preferably the other side of a thick wall. Are you sure you wouldn't like a nice Clefairy instead? Sure, they're kleptomaniacs, but they're cute! And they don't try to bite your arm off. 

I've been recovering from my recent adventures at the Westport Poke-centre. It's very nice here, and the Nurse Joy was very kind about all the water everywhere. The locals are nice too, but if you can't talk about fish they're really not interested. I think you'd like it here. Not that you like fish, but there are a lot of water pokemon around - in fact, I went to visit the Westport Water Pokemon Sanctuary. It was so tempting to go catch some, but I didn't want the local Officer Jenny on my case, so I resisted the urge. I did however buy some picture postcards along with the cigarette lighter, and they're enclosed too. 

Oh, and I traded one of my Tauros' for a Goldeen. I know I don't really need one, but I've got too many Tauros! One down, thirteen left to go. 

Thanks for updating me on Mom. I'm glad she's doing well at Professor Oak's. She must really enjoy it - everytime I screen him she's there! 

Anyway, I'm going to stay here for a couple more days to let everyone take a break and finish healing and then I'm moving up along the coastline to Newport (original name huh?). They've got a gym there and I thought I'd try for a wave badge. They don't have a Pokecentre yet though, but after that I'll be moving inland to Tobira City and they DO have one there so you can write to me there. 

Poke-love is what Pokemon give you. So they were all sending their love to you. I hugged most of them for you but Hitmonchan punched me again so I skipped him. Sigh. It's hard work but we're _gradually_ getting somewhere. Anyway, hope you like the souvenirs. 

Pika-chu! 

Ash. 

*** 

Ash Ketchum   
c/o Tobira City Pokemon Centre 

Dear Ash, 

THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! The Gyarados is just _wonderful_!!!! I'm SO happy!!! (Can't you tell (^_-)) I picked it up from the Professor and took him straight to the Cerulean Gym's largest pool. He was sooo impressive! And best of all he scared my sisters half to death! They were all hanging around the pool, I told them I had a new pokemon and they started making noises about including it in one of their stupid water shows. I just smiled and let Gyarados go. I have never heard such screams in my life (^_^)!! They were out of there sooo fast! It was great. Anyway, I'm building up a rapport with Gabby - he's only tried to bite me three times today- and I think he'll be a great addition to the Gym. 

Sigh. It's been so embarrassing lately, we get challengers in and I'm always up in the office (drowning) and so my sisters battle - or give away the badges - and we always lose! They're not very good at controlling their pokemon and they _never_ use Dewgong who is quite powerful! Morons. I'm thinking of setting up a camera that feeds into the office so I can intercept new challengers and gain a bit of respect for the Gym! 

Oh! I saw Team Rocket the other day! It was really weird. I was in the mall - out of the office for once - and I saw this woman with long red hair and a strident voice in a shoe store. I looked at her more closely and realised it was Jesse, and she was in normal clothes! Then I saw James sitting down near her - he looked as gormless as usual! I wondered whether to go in and find out what they were up to, but decided not to tempt fate! I didn't see Meowth with them though, maybe they weren't 'working'. 

About your Mom, she _has_ been spending alot of time with Professor Oak. I think that they get along very well. They certainly go out to lunch and dinner alot. Not on a work basis if you know what I mean. 

I really liked the postcards, they were cute. More stuff to add to the pile of stuff you've been sending me! I keep it all on a shelf in my room, it's getting full, but keep sending me things. I wish I could see half of these places! About the Horsea cigarette lighter. I saw it for all of five seconds before Daisy grabbed it and ran off with it saying it was perfect for her new boyfriend's birthday!! Apparently my idiot sister forgot all about it until his sister rang her and asked if Daisy was ready for his surprise party!!! I am going to get her for this. 

I hope you are fully recovered now. If I'd known that getting Gabby was such hard work I would never have asked you. Thanks a million again! 

F^%%FDSGMJLII(YA!SDCFCGE%RN?PPHK 

Argh! Sorry about the above. Psyduck decided to join in and I have no time to retype if I'm going to catch todays mail! 

Bye! 

Misty 

*** 

Misty the Insane Suicidal Mermaid and "Gabby"   
Cerulean City Gym 

Dear Misty, 

GABBY?????!!!!!! What the heck?! I thought you were supposed to be the practical one! I think all that office work has gone to your head (I'm starting to pick up this weird feeling that you don't like it in there). If you can get that crazy psychopathic pokemon to obey you and like you I will personally give you one of my Tauros'. 

Funny you should mention Team Rocket. I forgot to mention that I saw Butch and Cassidy about a month back - back when I was in Westport. They weren't in uniform either. Well, they mostly were - we were at the beach and yeah well. I wanted to say something to them but the only thing that came to mind was, "Get a room!" Those two worry me. There are some things you just don't DO in public! 

I got my wave badge by the way. It wasn't too bad - till they pulled out a Dewgong. Poor Wartortle nearly froze. Uhm, I don't know how to say this but I think you should know that I mentioned I knew you and the people at the Tobira gym were a bit rude about the Cerulean City gym. I was going to defend you but Pikachu got there first so I decided it was a good time to leave. As quickly as possible. He really likes you, you know. 

So I'm on the road again. My neck is still stiff from sleeping up a tree the night before last, but I got lucky last night and found a Snorlax in the forest, so I curled up on top of it. They're really comfy. 

Mom wrote me a letter which finally caught up to me in Tobira. She was saying how much she was enjoying her work and how kind Professor Oak was. She also told me some interesting facts about Pokemon. I think it's nice that she has someone to spend time with. 

Unfortunately, due to the aforementioned fiasco with Pikachu I wasn't able to pick you up any souvenirs in Tobira. And you probably wouldn't want one anyway. Rotten place full of nasty, spiteful people. Wouldn't trust a thing they said. I wouldn't even ask them for the time of day! In fact, I'm thinking of just throwing away the wave badge. Buuuuttt... I did pass through an interesting village the other day, where I got you something. It's arriving tomorrow in a plain brown envelope marked, "Bank statements." DO NOT OPEN IT IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTERS!!!!!! Hope it makes up for the last present. 

Anyway, I'm on the move at the moment, but I plan to head up to Weitz City sometime next week, so you can try and catch me there. Otherwise I will as usual leave a forwarding address for them. 

Oh! Forgot to tell you I got a letter from Brock. I see what you mean about the hints. He said: "The Sandy Bay bridge is so romantic at night. My friend completely agrees." Hmmm... 100 yen says it's a Nurse Joy. 

Lots of poke-love from: 

your cheap friend Ash, (the sane one :-) and his Pokemon. 

*** 

Ash Ketchum   
c/o Weitz City Pokemon Centre 

Dear Ash, 

I do NOT want a Tauros!!!!! And don't mock my name for my Gyarados!!! 

Achem. Okay, I'm not mad anymore. 

I LOVE THE PENDANT!!! It's soooo pretty! I got the package the other day and my sisters thought I was _completely_ insane because I was excited about a bunch of (what they thought were) bank statements! I zoomed upstairs and ripped it open. It's so beautifully carved, it almost looks like it could start moving. I showed my (real) Horsea and he was so excited! I'm wearing it now, under my top so my sisters don't see it and decide that they want my Horsea pendant for themselves! By the way, what is the scent? Is it sandlewood? 

I can't believe that people as far away as Tobira have heard about how sucky our Gym is. God, it's depressing. I'm doing my best to keep this place running and in the black, and my sisters just don't seem to care. Especially Daisy, she is so totally wrapped up in this new boyfriend - Fletcher. 

I call him 'Fletcher the lecher'. The guy is a sleaze, but she thinks he's God or something. She's spending _huge_ amounts of money on new dresses and make-up, as well as presents for him - including putting a deposit on a new BMW for him! I keep trying to tell her that she can't waste the Gym funds like this, but she keeps saying that I'm JEALOUS!!!! ME!!!!! As if I would want a guy with greased back hair and bad taste in clothes. Plus he keeps looking down my shirt if I bump into him in the hallway - yuck. My other sisters are no help, they think Fletcher is "cool" and "dangerous-looking". They can be sooo dumb. 

I'm sorry about loading this on you, Ash. But I really don't know who else to tell. 

I got another letter from Brock, including a picture of him and his new girlfriend. I'm glad I didn't take you up on that bet! She _is_ a Joy! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! I can just picture Brock introducing her to me - "She's the third cousin of the sister of the cousin of the half-sister of the aunt of the Joy in Saffron City."- kill me now. Oh well, I suppose he's happy. I'm glad _someone_ is! Apart from you, but then you sound like you're having a great time! I admit that I do think alot about the times we spent travelling and all the adventures we had. Sometimes I really want to go back to that. 

Not that I _dislike_ running a Gym, I'd like it a lot _more_ if I was getting some support and could fight some battles!!! We lost two more yesterday. The only amusing part was that Violet decided to use Gabby. I had to get the plasterer in AND calm down the challenger. Gabby was pretty upset too, however I gave him a neck rub and he was much happier. Violet is currently in her room having 'hysterics' - for 24 hours. Daisy has been making noises about getting rid of Gabby. I screamed at her. ALOT. She backed down and muttered something about valium. 

Well, I look forward to your next letter. Give Pikachu an extra big hug from me and thank him for his wonderful support! I've enclosed a little blanket for him, I hope he likes it! Also, I hope you like what's in the package which should arrive along with this letter. I heard it gets cold around the Weiz area. 

Poke-love from, 

Misty (who is feeling bone-tired and is now going to go to bed!) 

*** 

To Misty Mermaid   
Cerulean City Gym 

Dear Misty, 

Breakthrough time. Hitmonchan and I finally developed the necessary rapport. He tried to punch me again, I dodged the first blow, took the second, fell over, rolled to miss the third one and he hit Pikachu instead. Then I lost my temper and decked him. Wonderful. I feel great knowing that I can hit my pokemon. Argh! I took him to the local Nurse Joy and asked if she could take him in, since I didn't trust myself around him but the weird creature refused to leave me! Double argh! 

So we had a cup of tea and talked and I told her about Fletcher the Lecher (I'd just got your letter the day before) and she suggested that I just needed more sleep. Also, a cut I picked up on the way here had gotten infected so she cleaned that up for me. She said she was going to send you something, but I don't know what it is. Sorry about telling her, but the Nurses tend to be fairly discreet and it was really bothering me. Hope you're not too angry. 

Anyway, as a result of this Hitmonchan now _respects_ me. I'm not terribly keen about its attitude and personal views now though so I'm thinking about passing him on to another trainer as soon as possible. Maybe Professor Oak can suggest something or someone. I've sent him a letter. 

Anyway, Weitz _is_ quite chilly, so your scarf has come in useful! And Pikachu LOVES his blanket. Did you make that yourself too? We went out to the annual carnival last night as part of the Nurse's suggested "relaxation" therapy. It was fun. I got you a t-shirt, enclosed. In case you're wondering what the English words mean, they say: "My boyfriend went to the Weitz Carnival and all I got was this stupid t-shirt." Wear it around Fletcher. I tried to get one saying "best friend" but they didn't have any. Sorry. You can cross out the boy part if you like. The back says: "If you can read this, you are much too close". I tried to find something else for you (like a cattle prod) but no joy, so I'm looking out for a Pikachu of your own. Trust me - no man will do ANYTHING with one of THESE around. 

Anyway, I didn't feel like challenging the local gym, and I've got an earth badge already anyhow, so we just hung out. Charmander and I had fun on the ferris wheel. It's really nice having him around. I'm starting to hope this one doesn't evolve. Gary can say what he likes, sometimes unevolved is better. 

I say this because I got a letter from him the other day. Yes, I was just as shocked as you are. How the heck did he get my address? When I saw who it was from, I thought, "Oh no, he's dying and wants to make his peace with me." But no, it was just three or four lines suggesting that maybe it was time I came home and provided some help for my poor, lonely mother. Weird. I never knew he cared. I got so worried that Nurse Joy got some kind of strange hook-up organised so I could call home, and I sort of started to panic when noone answered. But luckily she was just working late at Professor Oaks'. Hmmm... maybe she gave Gary my address. Should have asked. Oh well. 

Anyway, sorry the souvenir's kind of lame this time. I'll try to pick up something at my next destination - Caluria City! Yep, that's right, I'm going for the Storm Badge. Wish me luck, it's going to be a tough battle. 

Pikachu thanks you for his blanket and hugs me to hug you. Or something like that. Charmander also says hello. He's reading this over my shoulder as I lie on the floor. Wartortle is sunbathing over by the window and Pikachu is lying on my back. Pidgeot is nesting on the bed and Venomoth is fluttering around, so from all of us that are out, I bid thee lots of Poke-love, 

Your friend, Ash. 

*** 

Ash Ketchum   
c/o Caluria City Pokemon Centre 

Dear Ash, 

DON'T YOU BLAME YOURSELF ABOUT HITMONCHAN, ASH KETCHUM!!!!!! 

When you get stressed out about something it's easy to snap and do something you don't mean. As long as you're sorry for it later then it isn't your fault. Besides, you were looking out for Pikachu! 

I hope you got the letter from Prof. Oak, he called me up and asked me if I'd heard from you about Hitmonchan. He's very keen for you to send it on to him, if you can. He doesn't think it's acting normally. Sigh. Ash, you really do get the odd pokemon! 

Speaking of the Professor, I went to visit him (about Togepi) and found that your Mom has been "redecorating" his lab. There were flowers and things all over the place. No wonder Gary is getting so fidgety. 

Yes, I saw Gary - before your letter arrived actually, so I wasn't too surprised that he wrote to you. He was quite pleasant and just asked if you'd given any indication of when you were getting back to Pallet. He was a bit disappointed when I said that I had no idea. He seems to have lost a bit of his arrogance, but only a bit. He tried to ask me out - as if it was a big favour! I was glad, for once, to have paperwork as an excuse to refuse him. Daisy came in just as Gary was leaving and told me I was a fool not to go out on dates. According to her I am in danger of becoming an "old maid" - at nineteen!!! I told her that if it was a choice between being an old maid or someone like Fletcher then spinsterhood was for me! 

Hmmm... Fletcher. Well, I got your t-shirt (I love it!) and the Nurse Joy's present - a can of mace. Riiiight. Anyway, Fletcher continues to be a pain in the posterior, literally. He now tries to pinch me there, I think I'll have to use that mace soon. However, Daisy does take up most of his time so he's not _really_ a problem, I can always lock my office. If I want to go truely insane. Thank God he doesn't _live_ here! 

Okay, here's the really interesting bit. I bumped into Jesse from Team Rocket yesterday! We stared at each other for a while and then I asked her how she was doing. She looked a bit upset and then said she was fine. I then asked her about James and she looked even _more_ upset and said she thought he was okay. Then, and I still can't believe it, she burst into tears!!! We ended up in a cafe and I managed to get the story out of her. 

Right, sit down, are you sitting down? I hope so, 'cos you will fall over otherwise! 

Jesse and James are ENGAGED!!! Unofficially. And that's the problem. His parents did NOT know anything about it (or that James was in a relationship with Jesse). Jesse said that they had decided to "acknowledge" their relationship only two months ago, they've been tip-toeing around admitting it for _years_. Anyway, they both quit Team Rocket and therefore don't have an income. James decided to go and see his parents and tell them, sort out the mess with his engagement to that strange girl Jessebelle (remember her? Miss 'You're not running properly'?) and get his inheritance. However, it's been two weeks and Jesse hasn't heard _anything_ from him and she's really worried! I asked her why she didn't go after him and she started saying that maybe James was deliberately not contacting her. 

I told her that was bullshit. 

Okay, so that was a bit strong, but she was being silly. I offered to give her some of my strong pokemon if she wanted to go after him. Jesse finally agreed - after two hours, she took Staryu and Starmie. She's promised to take good care of them. I hope she succeeds. It would be horrible if she lost James like that. It just wouldn't be _right_. 

Ugh. I keep encountering couples. And I keep giving out love advice. Why me? 

Love, 

Your tired and confused friend Misty 

PS: I am SO sick of my office, but I don't like to go out sometimes because of you-know-who. My life bites. 

*** 

To Misty Mermaid   
Cerulean City Gym 

Dear, sweet, totally put-upon Misty, 

Well, I have news and I have big news. The small news is that I won my storm badge. I was pretty chuffed about that, as this is no small achievement. All the credit goes to Pikachu - he won all three rounds BY HIMSELF!!! I'm so proud of him I could burst. 

The big news is that I'm coming home to Pallet. I finally worked out what you've been trying to tell me and what Gary was trying to say. I worked it out when my mother and Professor Oak screened me at the Caluria Poke-centre to tell me that they were getting married. Okay, I admit it, I'm a little slow on the uptake. I was shocked and amazed, but mostly shocked. I'm getting over it now but it still surprises me, but I think it's for the best. They really seem to care about each other, and Mom seems happier now. Anyway they wanted me to attend the wedding so of course I said yes. 

Actually, it works out as it ties in with a decision I made recently. I've applied to the Pokemon League to set up an official Pokemon Gym in Pallet. And they've accepted my application. Want a job? I'm half-kidding. I plan to specialise in lightning, but I'm also interested in all Pokemon. I was thinking of putting together some sort of obstacle course battlefield. Kind of an "all-around" Pokemon badge. The League are interested and are helping me develop the idea, but I could really use your expertise at running a gym. 

Now, you are invited to the wedding too, and so is Brock and Joy of course. I've already contacted them and they're coming along. By the way, when I say invite, I mean, You're coming, or I'll pick you up and CARRY you all the way to Pallet. You need a holiday - BADLY!!!! I was thinking I could swing by Cerulean City on my way home, collect you, and maybe punch Fletcher the Soon-to-be-in-agonising-pain Lecher in the nose a couple of times. Actually I'd prefer to feed him to Gabby, but you're so fond of that monster you'd probably be really upset when he died of indigestion. Don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind, and you know how stubborn I am. 

Now, I'm bringing you back a very special present, one that I know you've wanted for a long time. But in the meantime, here's something to help you cope with things till I get there. I'm not sure how big your office is, but you should be able to get this picture in somehow. In case you're wondering, it was painted by Narsus, the famous artist. It's of the beachfront of Caluria, which is famed for... well... being beautiful obviously. So lock your door and barricade it, stare at the picture and I'll be there in a week. 

Lots of love, your friend, 

Ash 

*** 

Dear Diary, 

WHY? WHY???????!!!!!!! What did I do to deserve this hell??! 

Everything was going so well. Ash's letter arrived yesterday - I'm so happy that he's _finally_ coming home! And his wonderful picture - I hung it up in my office and stared at it for _ages_. Sometimes I wonder... what would have happened if I had gone adventuring with him, instead of coming home to help my sisters out of their financial jam? I wish now that I hadn't been so weak and given in to their pleas for help in running the Gym. 

They don't deserve my help, not now, not after this. 

Daisy is going to marry Fletcher. 

I was in my office, working through some bills (Ok, I was really staring at the picture and wishing I was there!) and Lily burst in. 

"Misty," she cried. "You have to, like, come down _at once_! Daisy has some _really_ great news!" 

"Oh," I said. "You mean Fletcher was in a terrible accident and is maimed for life?" 

"Like, no! That wouldn't be great!" 

"Would be for _me_." 

Anyway, I finally followed Lily downstairs to where Violet and Daisy were waiting. Daisy was smirking, I should have guessed it was going to be majorly bad news. 

"Misty, I have an annoucement to make." said Daisy. She held up her left hand, there was an obnoxiously large diamond on her ring finger. My blood froze. 

"Me and Fletcher are going to get married! And he'll be living here from today onwards!" 

I wanted to scream, I nearly did. What actually came out of my mouth was a strangled squark. "Y-you _can't_!" 

Daisy glared at me. "And, like, why not, LITTLE sister?" 

I swallowed and managed to regain my normal speaking voice. "Because he's _wrong_! For you and this Gym, Daisy can't you see what a louse he is? Besides that, you hardly know him! How can you marry someone that you've only been dating for four months?" 

"Misty!" Violet jumped up. "I hardly think you have the, like, _right_ to question Daisy. After all, it's not like _you're_ older and wiser!" 

"I may not be older, but I'm alot more wiser than you three put together!" I yelled at her. "Why do you all think Fletcher's so wonderful?!" 

Lily blinked. "But it's so romantic." she protested. 

"IT IS NOT ROMANTIC!!!" I screamed. "He's a leech!" 

Then Daisy leapt at me and slapped my face! 

"DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FIANCE LIKE THAT!!" she shrieked. "Just because you've been pining after that Ash boy for the past seven years and have turned into a shrew who's JEALOUS and BITTER doesn't mean WE have to be miserable as well!!!" 

I stared at her, one hand on my stinging cheek. JEALOUS? BITTER? A SHREW? I'm NOT! I know I can be... bossy, but if I thought Fletcher was a nice guy then I'd have _no_ problems with him and Daisy getting married. And as for 'pining' for Ash... well, I _do_ miss him, but that's it, really. 

I looked at Lily and Violet, they were both glaring at me. What has Fletcher done to my sisters? We were always at odds, but never as bad as this. Why can't they see how bad he is? 

"Problems ladies?" 

Speak of the devil and he comes. Fletcher swaggered in at that point. There was a big grin on his face as he looked at me, I bet he heard _everything_. 

I admit, when I first met Fletcher I thought he was handsome. He's tall and has thick blond hair - he's VERY proud of it and keeps combing it!- grey eyes and has a good build, quite muscular. He wears _alot_ of leather and rides a big flashy motorcycle. Yeah, I can see why Daisy was smitten with him. 

However, Fletcher is a very good example of the old saying that beauty is only skin deep. He's _extremely_ vain and he thinks it is his right to be worshipped by every woman on this earth. I do not agree with this and I think that's _why_ Fletcher has shown his true colours to me. He _enjoys_ making me uncomfortable. 

Anyway, he came in and saw me nursing my cheek and the tense, angry expressions on my sisters' faces. 

"Aw, Misty sweetie, are you trying to drag me into the mud again?" he drawled. "That ain't nice, not when I'm gonna be your loving brother in a months time." 

I stared at him and then at Daisy. "A MONTH??? That soon?" 

Daisy simpered at Fletcher who grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "Why wait?" he said. "Now why don't you be all nice, Misty Mermaid?" 

Oh. My. God. He was calling me the name only Ash gives me. How did he know? Fletcher winked at me. 

"No secrets here, ne?" 

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away and back into my office. I looked at the letters I'd received from Ash, and some had dirty fingerprints on them! That bastard has been going through my stuff!!!!!! 

*** 

Dear Diary, 

I confronted Fletcher today. Bad move. 

The day didn't start off too badly. I called Professor Oak and asked after Togepi. The little guy is okay, he misses me though, but he gets along with Ash's mother. Apparently everything is going well with the wedding preparations. Mrs Ketchum was pleased to hear that I would be coming with Ash, she asked me to make sure that he picked up a nice tuxedo for the wedding. It will be interesting to see Ash in a tux! I only hope that I can get him to Pallet _not_ covered in bruises. He seems to have this impression that he can challenge Fletcher to a fight and win! I'm sure Ash has grown since I last saw him three years ago, but Fletcher is strong! I've heard him telling Daisy about how many weights he uses when he works out. 

Anyway, after saying bye to Mrs Ketchum, Prof. Oak and Togepi (still no progress on Togepi's evolution - sigh), I went to see my pokemon. Gabby was playing with Seadra - chasing it around the pool, Horsea, Seaking and Dewgong were relaxing by the pool. Psyduck was with me, he's refused to go back in his pokeball for the past two weeks and has taken to following me about. Ash's Kingler came up to greet me, funny how I get along with most of Ash's pokemon. Still, Kingler has been with me for a year now, since Ash told Prof. Oak to lend him to me to look after while he was travelling. And Kingler has really _thrived_ in a water environment! 

I fed the pokemon (one of Brock's special recipes) and then got into the water to continue training Gabby. I think we're really starting to click, although I wouldn't use him to battle with yet. I played with all the pokemon for a while, forgot all my problems and just lost myself in the moment. I should've guessed it would last! 

I was leaving the pool, drying my hair and talking to Psyduck who was waddling behind me, when I bumped into... yup, you guessed it! Fletcher the lecher. 

"Hey there, Misty." he grinned at me, his eyes flicking up and down my swimsuit clad body. I wrapped my towel around myself and glared at him. I remembered what I had found out the other day and felt my temper rising. 

"What are YOU doing here?" 

"I'm simply looking around my new home." he said. 

"It's NOT your home! This Gym belongs to me and my sisters!" 

His expression turned smug. "Yeah... and I'm marrying your oldest sister. I'm sure Daisy will be receptive to handing over her share to me." 

I went cold. "If you think..." 

He interrupted me. "Yesiree, there'll be a few changes when I'm in charge. Some of the pokemon may have to go to raise some capital." he looked into my eyes and I knew he was threatening _my_ pokemon. 

I got so mad. I slapped his face. 

"Don't you DARE threaten my pokemon!" I cried. "They're MINE and I won't let you NEAR them! I'll fight you every step of the way! I'll MAKE Daisy and the others see what a cowardly, sneaky, ugly bastard you REALLY ARE!!!" 

He was so quick, I wasn't expecting it. He lunged forward and slammed me against the wall. The breath was knocked out of me. He pressed against me, his fingers digging into my upper arms. 

"You're such a _bossy_ little girl." he hissed. "I should teach you a lesson you won't forget!" 

I was really scared. I couldn't move and he was looking at me with fury in his eyes. Then... 

"Psy-yiyiyi!" 

"YEOW!!!!" Fletcher yelped, let go of me and spun around, his hands clutching his bottom which Psyduck had just bit. 

"You #@$%*& pokemon!!!" he advanced on Psyduck. 

I kicked him. In a painful spot - you know what I mean. He fell like a log, squealing in pain. I grabbed Psyduck and RAN! 

I will NEVER yell at Psyduck again! I still can't believe he did that! 

I decided to hide myself and Psyduck in town for the day. I came home _really_ late, when I was sure that everyone was asleep. I went to my office first, I thought it would be prudent to remove anything important (I had removed the letters the other day), since Fletcher would probably try to get his revenge. 

I was too late. 

He slashed the painting Ash gave me. 

He ripped it to shreds and left it hanging there. 

I hate him. 

*** 

Dear Diary, 

What am I going to tell Ash? Daisy and Fletcher sold Kingler. 

*** 

End of Part One. 

To be continued. 

*** 

Authors Note: 

Regarding the Jesse and James relationship. Yes, we are Rocketshippers and proud of it!   
  



	2. Rescue

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluffball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flamethrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part Two: Rescue 

*** 

Violet sat by the door of the Cerulean City gym and sighed. It was so unfair! How could Misty be so selfish and cruel, leaving her sisters to do all the work while she sulked? It wasn't as if that pokemon had been anything special or anything. 

"Excuse me," said a deep voice from behind her. 

"Yah?" Violet turned and froze. *Like, I don't believe it,* she thought. *Daisy told me that ALL fortune tellers talk about tall, handsome strangers. But here he is!!!* "Uh, like, hi!" 

"Hello," the man moved into the gym and she craned up to look at his face. He had to be at least 6 feet tall with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that framed his well-muscled form perfectly. Over this he wore a black leather jacket. A pikachu sat on his shoulder, staring at her. Her eyebrows crinkled as she took in the red and white cap on its head. 

"Can I, like, help you?" she asked eagerly. 

"I hope so, I'm looking for Misty." the man replied. He gently stretched his shoulders. 

"Misty??!!!" Violet was shocked. Why would a guy like this want to talk to her baby sister? 

The man cracked his knuckles gently. "Mmmm. Is she in? Where's her office?" 

"Uh, like, she's not in her office right now." Violet pouted. "She's sulking in her room." 

"Sulking?" the man seemed surprised. "Why?" 

"Oh, she's been in a bad mood ever since Daisy and Fletcher got engaged." 

"ENGAGED??!!" 

"Is there, like, an echo in here? Yah, that's what I said. Anyway," Violet continued. "She's been totally stubborn since then, and now she, like, leaves us in the lurch in our hour of need!" 

"I see," said the man. "Where can I find her?" 

"Oh, just upstairs and past the barricade in the corridor. Her room's the one with the barbed wire across the doorway." 

"BARBED WIRE???" the man looked shocked. "What the hell happened?" 

"Oh, she's got this dumb idea that Daisy and Fletcher might have to sell some of her pokemon to raise the cash for their wedding." 

"Really? I wonder where she got that idea from," said the man, now totally mystified. 

"Well, it was probably when Daisy and Fletcher sold her Kingler three days ago." 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?????!!!!" the glass in the windows rattled at the force of the mans shout. 

"PIKA!!!!!" added his pikachu. 

"Owwww... what's the big deal?" Violet demanded rubbing at her ears. 

"Past the barricade did you say?" the man asked, turning towards the stairs. 

"Yah.. hey! Do you want to have lunch sometime?" Violet asked hopefully as he walked away. 

"Huh? You want to have lunch with me?" the man seemed surprised. 

"I sure do," said Violet with a giggle. "But I only date men who have names - so where's your introduction big guy?" 

The man stared at her for a moment, then ran a hand through his hair. "Who me? I'm just a champion of the Pokemon League, the wandering traveller and now Kingler-less trainer - Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum!" Ash grinned viciously at Violet's shocked expression. "By the way, where's Fletcher now?" 

"Uh... uh... uh..." 

"Never mind, I'll find him myself..." and with this rather nasty promise, Ash walked up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Violet behind. As he ascended, she noted that embroidered on the back of his jacket was a Pikachu. 

*** 

"I can't believe this," Ash said. "What's happened to this place Pikachu?" 

"Pika-pi," replied his best friend. Ash had long since stopped thinking of Pikachu as his first and best pokemon and now considered him in the same grouping as Misty and Brock, his other two close friends. Now the duo stared around them as they walked up the stairs. 

Ash had heard rumours - and more than a few nasty comments - about the state of the Cerulean City Gym, but he hadn't really believed them. Looking around at the decrepit gym, he began to see where the comments originated. 

The gym was falling apart. Paint was flaking off the walls and from what Ash could see of the challenge arena through a window set into the corridor wall, it needed a lot of repairs - soon. The best-looking parts were the posters of past water performances, all lovingly framed in what looked like solid silver franes. Ash stared around him as he walked down the corridor. "It's even worse than I thought Pikachu," he said. 

"Pika," said Pikachu, in total agreement with his friend. 

"Yeah, I bet after all this time she really needs a holiday from - YIPE!!!" Ash stopped just before he walked into a huge wooden barrier in the middle of the corridor. "I thought she was just kidding about a barricade!" 

Violet hadn't been. If anything, she'd understated it. A huge wooden barrier blocked the corridor. 

"Misty... hey MIIIIISTY!!!!" Ash yelled. "Misty, it's me! ASH! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" 

Nothing. 

"Oh man," Ash groaned. "This is bad. VERY bad." He thought for a moment, and then pulled a pokeball from his jacket. 

"Charmander, I choose you!" he shouted as he threw the ball. 

"CHAR!!!!" Charmander appeared before the pair. "Charmander char!" 

Ash knelt down to talk to the pokemon. "How you doing buddy? I need you to do me a favour, okay? Burn this thing down!" 

"CHARRR!!!!" Charmander turned the full force of its flamethrower attack on the barricade and in seconds it was reduced to, well, ash. 

"Thanks buddy. Charmander return!" Ash tucked the pokeball away and walked towards the door at the end of the corridor. It was indeed covered with barbed wire. It also had a note attached. 

"Beware of the Gyarados." Ash read. "No need to tell ME twice. Pikachu!" he pointed to the door. 

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled in joyful agreement. He wanted to get Ash's friend out of this place too. 

"Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" he cried, as electric power shot out of his cheeks and fried the door. It blasted inwards. 

*Cough... cough* 

"Misty! It's Ash!" Ash yelled. "Keep that damn Gyarados away from me and I'll come in." 

"Ash? ASH!!!" Misty hurled herself through the doorway and slammed into him. "ASH!!!" she paused. "Why the heck didn't you just knock?!!!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"Er..." said Ash patting her on the back. "Pikachu was worried about you." 

"Pikachu," said Pikachu. (Translation: Quit laying all the blame off on me.) 

"Well I..." Misty looked up. "Ash?" 

"Uh...." Ash looked down. "Misty?" 

There was a long pause and then they both jumped apart. 

"It's been a long time." said Misty, blushing. *When did he get so TALL? And muscular? And handsome! Eep!* 

"Yeah, it has." said Ash, blushing. *She's so PRETTY!!!* 

Pikachu stared at the duo. "Pika?" Then he shrugged. These two had always acted weird around one another. "Pika-pi!" 

Misty, aware she was staring at Ash, looked down at Pikachu. She smiled and knelt down. "Hiya, Pikachu, how's it going?" 

"Pikapika!" Pikachu leapt into her arms and Misty hugged him. 

Ash swallowed against a lump in his throat as he looked down at his two friends. Misty was more than pretty, he decided, she was beautiful enough to rival her sisters. Her red hair was longer and tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing old jeans and a tight leotard-style blue top that hugged her slim figure. A choked sob stopped his staring and made him kneel quickly beside her. 

Misty's face was hidden in Pikachu's fur. "Oh Ash..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry, they _sold_ your Kingler, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm..." she lifted her head and looked tearfully at him. 

The sight of tears in Misty's green eyes made a red mist swim before Ash's sight. 

"I heard." he said grimly, he reached out and put a hand on Misty's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It _isn't_ your fault, Misty." 

She wiped her eyes and placed her hand on Ash's. "Thanks Ash." 

Ash pulled her to her feet and took Pikachu from her. He looked warily past her shoulder and into her room. "So... uh... do you have much stuff to take? Where _is_ your monster anyway?" 

Misty gave a watery laugh. "Don't worry, they're all in their pokeballs. My room's too small for all my pokemon AND me!" 

"Psy!" 

"I think you missed one." said Ash drily. 

Misty whirled around. "PSYDUCK! YOU..." she shook herself and suddenly smiled. "... wonderful pokemon." 

Ash's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "Okay, what's the medication you're on? I've _never_ heard you talk to Psyduck like that!" 

Misty made a face at him. "Nyaa!" she patted Psyduck's head. "For your information, Mr Ketchum, Psyduck protected me the other day, from a very nasty situation!" she bit her lip as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she hadn't intended to let Ash know about _that_! 

Ash frowned. "What _kind_ of 'situation'? he asked seriously. 

Misty hesitated. "Well, ummm... y'see... Fletcher was being... obnoxious and... I couldn't... well, he was pinning me... well... Psyduck bit him." 

"Reaaaaallllyyy?" Ash drawled pleasantly. He squatted down beside Psyduck and patted its head. "I knew you weren't such a dumb duck." 

"Psy-duck???" Psyduck stared at the expression in Ash's eyes. "Psyduck!" he said in agreement of the thoughts flittering through Ash's head. "PSYIYIYIYI!!!" 

"You know," said Ash slowly. "I'm starting to think I'll have to insist on meeting this Fletcher person." 

"No Ash! You can't! He's much too big... too strong... you just can't!" said Misty. *Damn, there goes my prepared speech. But who would have guessed a boy could grow so much in three years?* 

"Oh Misty-honey!" a voice carolled down the corridor to them. "I hear your... _friend_ has arrived." 

Misty froze and turned in horror to see Fletcher approaching her down the corridor. "You... you..." Ash twitched but didn't move from his kneeling position beside Psyduck. 

Misty regained some control. "What do YOU want?" she demanded. 

Fletcher affected surprise. "Why, I wanted to meet your... little... _friend_. The famous Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. The three-times winner of the Pokemon League. Your little travelling companion of old. As the soon-to-be gym leader, I thought it only polite to make his acquaintance." He leered at Misty. "So where is he? Or have I missed him?" 

"Not yet," replied Ash calmly. 

Fletcher grinned in triumph down at the young man kneeling on the corridor floor. He took in the embroidered Pikachu, and the live one sitting growling on the floor. 

"Nice jacket," he sneered. 

"Thanks," said Ash. "I like it." He turned and stood up, and up... and up. 

Misty gulped as Ash loomed over Fletcher. Fletcher gulped too and went white. 

"Ash Ketchum???" he squeaked. "But you're just a kid..." 

Ash did something that made the muscles in his arms bulge. "Everyone grows up. Some of us are late bloomers." He smiled down into Fletcher's face. "And some of us remain weeds forever." 

"Uhhh... uh...." 

"I've heard a lot about you 'Fletcher'." Somehow, Ash managed to make Fletcher rhyme with 'scum'. "Yes indeed, a LOT about you." 

Teeth gleamed as Ash bared them at Fletcher. "And I don't LIKE what I hear. Not one little bit." 

"Ah... Well, you know what Misty's like. Just like her sisters, prone to exageration and hysteria. Like all women." said Fletcher, backpedalling furiously. 

"Ex-CUSE ME???!!!" shrieked Misty. 

"See? There she goes again!" Fletcher grinned, regaining his balance. 

"Hmmm..." said Ash. "We must be talking about a different Misty. The Misty I know was always calm and together." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Misty noticed this but kept silent - for now. 

Ash clenched his left hand into a fist. "So, would you like to explain your actions and apologise to Misty?" he left the threat unspoken. 

"Go ahead then, hit me if you dare." Fletcher sneered at him. "After all, a man who hit his own pokemon would do anything!" 

Ash went white. "How did you know..." he whispered. "I didn't tell anybody but Professor Oak and Mis... YOU'VE BEEN READING MISTY'S MAIL!!!!" 

*DOOM* 

Shock forgotten, Ash loomed over the other man as Fletcher stepped back in fear. 

"How DARE you!" Ash roared. "I ought to rip you limb from limb!" 

Fletcher cowered against the floor. Misty looked down on her tormentor. *I know I should stop this,* she thought. *But I just don't want to.* 

Ash cracked his knuckles. "Misty, go and get your stuff," he said over his shoulder. "We'll be leaving in a minute." 

"But..." 

"Please?" 

Misty bit her lip. "Uh... okay." she went back into to her room. 

Ash looked back at Fletcher who was trying to edge away from him. 

"Y'know," said Ash. "I really dislike bullies. And you're the worst kind, taking advantage of Misty like that!" 

Fletcher weighed up his advantages. Everything had gone so wrong! From what Daisy had told him and the pictures he'd seen of Ash had led him to expect a weedy boy who talked big but couldn't do anything about it. The 6 foot tall, lean and muscular young man in front of him was proof that old memories were _not_ to be relied on. Fletcher realised that he could not take Ash on right now, he'd be turned into one big bruise. No, the best thing to do now was... run. 

"Hey!" Ash yelled as Fletcher scooted off. "Come BACK!" 

Fletcher continued to run. Ash ground his teeth. "Fine!" he snapped. "Pikachu!" 

"Pikapi!" 

"Thunderbolt - now!" 

Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "Pika......CHUUUUU!!!!!!" he cried as he let fly a thunderbolt at Fletcher. 

Fletcher had enough time to cry out before being struck. He was lifted off his feet and hurled against the wall, which broke, and dropped him into the battling arena. 

"ASH!" Misty was behind him, she was holding a backpack and staring at him. 

Ash grimaced. "Damn! That is _not_ what I wanted to do!" he sighed thinking that Misty was disapproving. "Sorry..." 

"Are you kidding?!" Misty interrupted him. "That creep deserved it!" 

"Oh MY GOD! Fletcher DARLING!" Daisy's screech echoed up to them. 

Ash and Misty looked at each other in alarm. 

"I think it's time to leave." said Ash. 

Misty nodded vigourously. "Uh huh! I don't want to be around when Fletcher tells Daisy what happened. He's bound to twist the truth!" 

"Is that all you're taking?" Ash asked indicating Misty's backpack. 

"Yes." Misty smiled at him. "I sent all of my stuff on to your mother, three days ago." 

Ash gave her a lopsided grin. "You were always good at being prepared." he said. 

They moved quickly down the corridor, the panicked voices of Misty's sisters reaching their ears. In double quick time they were outside the Gym. 

"Wait here." said Ash. "We can use your present to leave on." 

Misty blinked. "Huh?" she murmured in an absent tone and looked back at the Gym, a worried frown on her face. 

"Oh, Daisy, Lily, Violet..." she sighed sadly. "I don't hate you and I really don't want to leave my home in HIS hands, but I really don't what else I can do. I just hope you guys come to your senses...soon!" 

"Misty!" Ash's voice caught her attention and she turned around to see him standing before her, one hand on a...bright, new, blue bike! 

Ash grinned. "See? I _said_ I replace your bike one day!" 

Misty's mouth trembled as tears threatened to spill. "Oh A-ash..." she quivered. "You didn't have to..." she sniffed and regained control of her emotions. "Geez! You're turning me into a fountain!" 

Ash laughed. "Well, try it out! I'll get a bike from the hire shop around the corner and we can get out of here!" 

Misty looked dubious. Ash was puzzled. He knew she was pleased about the bike, but why was she hesistating? 

"Misty? What's wrong?" 

Misty cleared her throat. "Well... ah... y'see, Ash, it has been a _while_ since I last rode a bike." 

"I thought it was one of those things you never forgot." 

"Well I don't want to kill myself trying to remember!" Misty snapped. "_You_ may be quite happy to risk your neck on crazy adventures, but I'd like to get to your mother's wedding in one piece!" 

Ash's brows drew together, Misty's personality hadn't changed much, he decided, she still had a bossy attitude! 

"Now, look..." he began. 

"Pikapika! Pikachu!" 

The two looked down at Pikachu who was bouncing up and down and pointing towards the Gym entrance. Fletcher had slammed the door open and was coming towards them, his face twisted with fury, Misty's sisters, looking equally angry, were right behind him. 

Misty went white. "Oh noooo..." 

"Oh, well," Ash said. "If you won't ride this then..." he got on the bike. "...I will! Pikachu! Get in the front basket!" 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu lept into the basket. Ash reached out and grabbed Misty's waist. 

"What are you...?!" she cried as he lifted her up and placed her in front of him. 

"Hold onto me!" Ash ordered and began to pedal. 

Misty couldn't stop a small cry from escaping as the bike zoomed off. She was squashed against Ash's chest as he leaned slightly forward to move faster. 

Fletcher screeched to a halt and looked after the retreating bike in fury. "DAMNIT!" he yelled. 

Lily let out a little sigh. "Oh... Ash is carrying Misty off, how _romantic_!" her other sisters and Fletcher glared at her and she sweatdropped. "Er... hehheh..." 

*** 

*SCREECH!!!* 

Ash braked the bike to a hard halt at the edge of Cerulean City. He looked back and grinned. 

"That got rid of them!" he looked down at Misty. "Are you... uh... okay?" 

Misty lifted her head from his chest and looked up at his face. She realised how _close_ they were, her arms clasped around him and his arms around her as he held the bike handles. A blush began to stain her cheeks and she covered her embarrassment by shoving Ash and crying out. 

"Just _what_ did you think you were doing, Ash Ketchum??!! You scared the hell out of me!" 

Ash was thrown off balance by her shove (and her yell). He slipped and fell, bringing the bike and Misty on top of him. Pikachu prudently leapt out of harms way and watched, with a mixture of alarm and resignation, as Misty jumped up and glared at Ash. 

"Honestly!" she fumed. "You're such a show-off!" 

Ash's eyes narrowed. He got to his feet. "Would you have rather I left you in the Gym?" he challenged crossly. "You're being very ungrateful, Misty!" 

Misty opened her mouth and then shut it. She bit her lip. Ash was right, she _was_ being ungrateful, and it was silly to act up just because she was feeling embarrassed. Besides, this was _Ash_, her _friend_, nothing to get bothered about. 

"Sorry, Ash," she said smiling at him and holding out her hand. "Pax?" 

The clouds lifted from Ash's face and he took her hand. "Of course." 

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu approvingly. 

"So..." Misty adjusted her pack. "Did you have any idea of what route we'll be taking to Pallet? Are we going through Pewter City to collect Brock?" 

Ash shook his head. "No, I called Brock before I got here and he told me that he and Joy will make their own way there. So I think we'll just take the route through Viridian Forest." 

"And hopefully we won't get lost this time." said Misty wryly. 

Ash flushed. "Hey, I was young then! My sense of direction is _much_ better!" 

***   
Two days later: 

"Ash, this tree looks suspiciously familiar." Misty peered at the large beech tree in the dimming light. 

Ash stared at his map in consternation. "The tour guide in Cerulean City said that this was the latest map of the forest and only an idiot couldn't follow it!" 

There was a long pointed silence. 

Ash tried not to grind his teeth in anger. "Alright, Misty," he gritted. "Say it, I'm sure you won't be happy unless you do." 

"Say what?" Misty asked innocently. 

"What you're thinking!" snapped Ash. 

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Misty asked in a maddening tone of voice. 

"I KNOW!" Ash cried. Pikachu slunk back and looked pleadingly at Misty, begging her NOT to say anything provoking. 

Misty smiled sweetly at Ash ignoring Pikachu's plea and the danger signs. "Then I don't _need_ to say anything do I?" she teased. 

Ash stared at her, then he threw the map on the ground. "That's IT!" he yelled. "You've been _dying_ to catch me in the wrong these past couple of days! Are you happy to be proven right now?" he turned away from Misty and clenched his fists. "Does it make you happy, Misty?" 

Misty blinked. She hadn't meant her teasing to go this far. "Ash, I..." she didn't get any further. 

"I don't want to hear it!" Ash interrupted. "In fact, I really don't want to speak to you right now!" he began to stalk away. 

Misty stared after him, her own temper rising. "I was going to apologise, you MORON!!!" she yelled after him. "But I sure won't NOW!!!" 

"FINE!" 

"GOOD!" 

"WHATEVER!" 

"IDIOT!" 

"HARPY!" 

"USELESS!" 

"PIKAAAA-CHUUUUU!!!!!!" 

Pikachu sent out two thunderbolts which hit both Ash and Misty, effectively silencing the bickering. 

Ash rubbed a hand through his singed hair and sighed. "An effective tactic I suppose." he muttered. He looked over to Misty and blanched slightly. 

"Misty!" he ran over to the red-head who was lying on the ground smoking slightly. "Damn! Are you alright?" he asked as she coughed and sat up. 

Misty glared at him. "I've just been struck with a thunderbolt, what do you think?" she asked crossly, then her eyes widened. "Hey... why are _you_ okay?" 

Ash grinned. "After travelling with Pikachu all these years I'm used to this!" 

Misty made a disgusted sound. "Great!" she muttered. She got up and brushed off the dirt. She paused and chuckled.   
"Pikachu doesn't like arguments!" 

Ash got up and looked curiously at her. Misty shot him an impish look. "Remember how he thundershocked all of us when I was trying to cheer you up after you lost that match against Richie?" 

Ash blinked. "I wouldn't call telling me I'm a loser cheering me up!" he said as he remembered the incident. 

Misty grimaced. "I was trying to help!" 

"You call that _help_? Ash asked her incredulously. 

"I was!" 

"You sure?" 

"Ash!" 

"Pika Pi!!" Pikachu jumped between them and glared up at them. 

Ash and Misty looked down at Pikachu and then at each other. Misty smiled slightly sheepishly. "Don't worry Pikachu," she hastened to reassure the little pokemon. "Ash and I were just having a... discussion." 

Ash grinned. "Yeah, an _adult_ discussion!" 

Misty's eyes sparkled. "On a refined and mature level!" she added. 

"Of great intellectual content!" 

Misty let out a strangled wail of laughter. "_Ash_!" 

"_Misty_!" 

Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu pika..." I don't get them sometimes...> 

*** 

Pallet Town: 

The pretty brown-haired woman looked at the reflection of her brother in the mirror and put down her hairbrush with a sigh. 

"_What_ do you want, Gary?" May Oak asked. 

Gary pushed himself off the door frame which he had been leaning on and walked over to May. 

"Have you done primping yourself?" he asked. 

May glared. "For your information there are men in Pallet town who _appreciate_ the effort I put into my appearance!" 

Gary favoured his elder sister with a sadonic smile. "Oooh yes, that's right, my sister's the Belle of Pallet Town! How could I have forgotten such a _wonderful_ achievement?" 

May threw her comb at him, Gary easily ducked and laughed. 

"Say what you have to say and get out!" May yelled. 

"Only that another one of your admirers is coming back to Pallet." said Gary. 

May was puzzled. "Who?" 

"That little shrimp, Ash Ketchum. Grandfather just told me he was on his way to attend the... ugh... wedding, AND..." Gary grinned at her. "He's bringing the other bridesmaid." 

"Ash?" May blinked. "I hardly remember him." she sniffed. "Why should I care about him?" she narrowed her eyes. "The bridesmaid is another matter, who is she and what does she look like?" 

Gary simply shrugged and slipped out of his sister's room. He laughed as the door shook from a object thrown at it. He knew who the other bridesmaid was and the one bright point in this whole mess would be seeing May's chargin once she set her eyes on her. Oh, and getting the chance to get one over on Ash again. He took a pokeball from his belt and eyed it gleefully, yup, Ash was going to get a shock alright! 

*** 

Viridian Forest: 

Misty frowned at Ash's map in the light cast by the firelight. *The tour guide lied to Ash!* she thought indignantly *This map is almost incomprehensible!* 

She folded the map and put it away and looked over at Ash. He was in his sleeping bag, asleep, Pikachu beside him. A soft smile Misty was unaware of played across her lips. *He's changed so much, and not just physically, although that's pretty impressive! All that travelling...* Misty shook her head and blinked *What am I thinking? Ugh, tired, need sleep.* 

She laid out her sleeping bag and took off her shoes. With a yawn she snuggled down and closed her eyes. 

Sleep closed in on Misty, a pleasant blurry sense washed over her and she began to drift into oblivion. 

*SNOREEEE!* 

Misty jerked awake and turned to look at Ash. He was flat on his back, making the loudest snores she'd ever heard. 

"Funny how I could sleep through that all those years ago." Misty muttered to herself. "But then... his voice is deeper now!" 

She got up and went over to Ash. Pikachu flicked an ear and opened one eye. Misty smiled at it. "I'm just putting Ash on his side so he stops snoring." she explained in a whisper. *Hopefully a different position will stop him!* 

With effort Misty rolled Ash onto his side as gently as possible. Ash stopped snoring immediately. Misty smiled in satisfaction and went back to her own sleeping bag. She was just getting in when... 

*SNOREEE!!* 

Misty grunted in annoyance and went back to Ash. He was on his back again. She turned him and watched him for a moment before heading back. Snuggling down again she tried to recapture sleep. 

*SNOREEE!!!* 

Misty swore under her breath and scrambled back up. Once again she had to turn Ash onto his side and he stopped snoring. Grumbling she stalked back to her sleeping bag. 

*SNOREEEE!!!!* 

")*%@$#$!!" Misty whipped around and saw Ash sitting up laughing at her. "ASH!" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How long have you been awake?" she demanded. 

"Since the second time you rolled me over." Ash chuckled. 

"Why you..." 

"Gotcha!" 

Misty stuck out her tongue. "Bleah!" and hopped into her sleeping bag, turning her back on him. 

Ash laughed quietly for a little while longer before laying down again (on his side). 

*** 

Ash surveyed the grassy spot in satisfaction. "This looks like a good place to stop for lunch." he said to Misty. 

Misty agreed. "And there's a river," she said. "Good! I can give my pokemon some air." 

Ash looked instantly wary. "_All_ your pokemon?" he asked nervously. 

"Of course!" Misty looked puzzled. "Why would I only let out some?" 

"Well... some of your pokemon are a bit... unpredictable." 

Misty stared at him for a moment and then laughed as she realised why Ash was being so anxious. "It's Gabby, isn't it?" 

Ash shuffled his feet. "Well..." 

"Oh come ON, Ash! Gabby is _perfectly_ safe! I've trained him really well and I can't believe that you, a _great_ Pokemon Master, are scared of him!" 

Ash flushed slightly. "Um... you have a point." he smiled at her. "Okay, let them out!" 

"Thanks so much for your permission." said Misty dryly. She went over to the river and pulled out all her pokeballs. "Seadra! Horsea! Dewgong! Psyduck! Seaking! I chose you!" 

The water pokemon all popped out and splashed happily into the river, with the exception of Psyduck who scrambled frantically for the bank. Misty rolled her eyes at Psyduck's behaviour but didn't comment. She waved Ash over. "Come on and meet Gabby properly." 

Ash, still doubtful about the wisdom of this, came to stand beside her. 

Misty drew out her last pokeball and threw it. "Gabby! I chose you!" 

*SPLASH!!* 

The large water pokemon with it's fierce face and long powerful body rose out of the water and looked down on the two humans. Misty cooed. "Hi, sweetie! Say hello to my friend, Ash!" 

The Gyarados swung it's head and stared down at Ash who smiled nervously. 

"GYAAA!!!" Gabby's eyes blazed and it lunged for Ash who yelped and leapt out of the way. 

"GABBY!!!" Misty cried. "Stop that!" 

"Misty call this crazy pokemon OFF!!!" yelled Ash as he and Pikachu ducked another mad lunge. 

"Gabby return!" Misty held up the pokeball and Gabby was pulled back. 

Ash lay on the grass panting. Misty looked stricken. 

"Ash, I'm sorry, I guess Gabby's still holding a grudge about you capturing him." 

"Really?" wheezed Ash. "Thank you _so_ much for letting me know." 

"Perhaps if you got to know each other..." Misty looked at Gabby's pokeball. 

"NO!" Ash leapt up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't you _dare_! Next time you call that thing out I am going to be FAR away." 

Misty pouted slightly but nodded and put Gabby's pokeball away. "Sorry, Gabby, but you're upsetting Ash." she murmured. 

Ash declined to comment and let out his pokemon for exercise before flinging himself onto the grass. He lay on his back with his hands under his head and stared at the blue sky. 

Misty busied herself with pulling out some food from her pack - mostly nuts and fruit. After a while she glanced over at Ash who was munching on an apple. 

"Y'know, Ash, you'll have to get used to Gabby if I work in your Gym." she said. 

Ash swallowed his mouthful and frowned. "Yeah, I guess so." he said. He grinned at her. "Maybe you could be in charge of all the water pokemon and I won't come near that section!" 

Misty looked disapproving. "I don't think so," she said. "A good Gym leader knows every inch of their gym and all the pokemon." 

Ash sighed. "I know, I know," he said. "I was only joking." 

"Hmmm..." Misty looked down and began to fiddle with the strap of her backpack. "Actually, I was thinking that, maybe, I could help you set up and then go back to Cerulean City. Then you wouldn't have to worry about Gabby." 

Ash sat up straight and stared at her. "Go _back_ to Cerulean City?" he cried. "Are you _nuts_? After all the effort I went to getting you out?!" 

Misty swallowed. "Well, it _is_ my home," she said defensively. "and I've been doing some thinking during this journey. I really left my sisters in the lurch by running out on them, they really can't pull the Gym out of the deep end by themselves..." 

"Your sisters have been _using_ you!" Ash snapped. "Do you really want to go back to that kind of abuse? They don't deserve you! And what about Fletcher? Do you want to live under the same roof as that guy?" 

Misty twisted the strap around her fingers. "No." she whispered. 

"Well then!" Ash lay back down on the grass. "You can work at my Gym and I _will_ appreciate it!" 

A small smile played over Misty's face. "Thanks, Ash." 

***   
Later - early evening: 

Ash poked the fire and dampened it slightly so it would start to die down. He looked across at Misty who was clasping her knees to her chest and staring into space. She had been a bit abstracted since lunchtime and he wondered if their conversation was still praying on her mind. 

"Dinner was great, Misty." he said in a conversational tone. "It's impressive that you get fish so well cooked over a campfire." 

"Uh-huh." Misty continued to muse. 

Ash looked at Pikachu who shrugged and muttered. "Pikapi pika." (I don't know what's up either) 

"Ash?" 

He looked back over to Misty. She was looking at him, her cheeks slightly red in the dimming light. 

"Yes, Misty?" 

"Ash, I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you offering me a place in your Gym and helping me out of Cerulean City." said Misty softly. 

"I don't..." 

"Because I _do_ appreciate all you've done, really. Even if at times I don't show it." Misty's blush deepened and she pulled out the horsea pendant that was around her neck. "Your letters and your gifts made life much more bearable these past few weeks. It was nice to know that you were... thinking about me." 

Ash felt himself blushing and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "'S okay." he mumbled not meeting her eyes. 

"It's _more_ than okay!" Misty insisted. "Your gifts showed me that alot of thought and lo... care... went into choosing them." she leaned over and touched Ash's arm. "So, thanks for everything, Ash Ketchum." 

Ash looked down at the slim hand on his arm and then slowly he looked at Misty's face. Her eyes were large and glowed in the firelight. She was leaning forward, the blush still on her cheeks. Ash's heart began to do little flip-flops and he gulped. Several thoughts flashed through his mind, but despite the suggestions and impulses thrown up, Ash pulled his arm away and just smiled at Misty. 

"W-we'd better have an early night," he said moving over to his sleeping bag. "We should reach the end of this forest and get into Pallet tomorrow." 

Misty blinked and nodded. "R-right, an early night would be go." she said slightly flustered. She got into her sleeping bag and lay down. "Um... Good night, Ash." 

Ash lay down. "Good night, Misty, Pikachu." He closed his eyes. 

Misty turned her head and stared at him for a long time before drifting off into an uneasy sleep filled with questions. 

*** 

To be continued. 

Authors Note: 

May Oak, Gary's sister, is mentioned once in the Pokemon TV series (to our knowledge and we can't remember which episode - sorry!) and it was established that Ash had a slight crush on her. Although Ash mentions May is pretty, there is no indication about her personality, but if she's Gary's sister... well, draw your own conclusions! (^_^) 

Additional Note: 

We found out a couple of years ago that she's actually quite a nice person. But we needed a really mean character, so sorry May! 

*** 


	3. Arrivals

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluffball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

Authors Note: 

As far as we are aware Ash's mother has never been given a first name. So, since Mrs Ketchum has a fairly large role in this story we made one up for her, it's a bit of a combination of Ash and his original Japanese name - Satoshi. 

(And then of course they give her a name in the 2nd Movie a year after we wrote this. Sigh. Oh well, too late now). 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flamethrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part Three: Arrival 

*** 

With a sharp tug Sasha Ketchum dislodged another weed from the flower bed and deposited it into the bucket held by her Pokemon, Mr Mime. She looked at the flower bed and smoothed the dirt she had disturbed. With a sigh, Sasha stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. Mr Mime scampered off to deposit the rubbish in a large bin near the house. 

"It's my own fault that the front garden looks like this," Sasha commented to Mr Mime. "Just because I'm engaged I shouldn't forget little things!" 

"Mr Mime? Mime!" 

Sasha laughed and pulled off her dirty gloves. "I know, we won't be living here after the wedding, but I couldn't bear this house to move into other hands looking a mess!" 

Sasha sat down on the front step and rotated her tight shoulders. "Besides, Ash might want somewhere to live now he's going to live in Pallet and build his Gym." Tears of pride sparkled in Sasha's eyes. "My little boy, a Pokemon Master and a Gym Leader!" 

Mr Mime beamed at her and Sasha smiled back, then an uncharacteristic worried frown clouded her expression. It had been a long time since she had last seen Ash, nearly three years, and seeing him on the video-phone was not the same. How much had her only son changed? And was he okay with her engagement to his old mentor, Professor Oak? Sure, he had appeared happy when she told him, but she saw the shock in his eyes, what was he really thinking about the situation? 

Sasha shook herself. "No good sitting here getting gloomy, right Mimie?" she stood up. "Let's go inside and..." 

"Mom!" 

Sasha whirled around and stared at the tall young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder hailing her from the road. As she hastened to the gate, her hand to her mouth, he got off the bike he was riding and ran up to her. 

Ash hugged his mother as soon as the gate was opened. Sasha stifled her tears and stared openly at her 'little boy'. "Ash... how did you get so tall?" she cried. 

Ash rolled his eyes. "What is this? You all keep saying the same thing!" he laughed. "This is becoming a theme!" 

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu. Ash gave his mother another little hug. "It's good to see you too, Mom! I grew." 

"Very much so!" interjected an amused voice. 

Sasha looked around Ash at the speaker who was watching them from her own bike. "Misty!" she cried. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come dear." 

Misty grinned and got off her bike. "I didn't really have a choice, Mrs Ketchum, Ash kinda carried me off!" 

Sasha blinked. "Uh..." 

Ash blushed. "Misty!" he cried. "It wasn't like that at all!" he quickly explained to his mother the events leading up to their arrival. 

Sasha shot Misty a sympathetic look. "I thought something was up." she said. She turned back to Ash. "Well, sweetie, I want to hear all about you adventures, but first I think there are some more people here that you'll want to see." 

"Who?" Ash asked curiously. 

"Brock! Richie! Ash is here!" 

"ASH!" the door was flung open and a tall man with spiky brown hair bolted out followed by a shorter young man with auburn hair, with a yellow blur behind him. 

"Brock! _And_ Richie!" Ash exclaimed. 

"Pikapi!" came an imperative sound. 

"And Sparky," Ash laughed as Richie's Pikachu jumped onto him. "It's good to see you! I knew you would be here Brock, but Richie?" 

Richie, the only other Pokemon Master to rival Ash as well as one of Ash's best friends, grinned. "Well, it was meant to be a surprise, Ash." 

"It sure is! How ya doin' buddy?!" Ash enthusiastically hugged his friend. Ribs creaked ominously. 

"Gah... ah... *gasp*..." said Ritchie. 

"It's too bad Tracy can't make it!" Ash said as he released Ritchie. "But a job at Pinken Island doesn't come along every day!" 

"Hey, what about me?" Brock demanded plaintively. "I don't know, you cook for a guy, you help him become a great trainer, you pick him up when he falls on his nose and then years later he ignores you!" 

Ash grinnned and thumped Brock on the back. "And how could I forget you, my second mother." he grinned. 

"My... ribs..." gasped Ritchie. 

"My... back..." gasped Brock, sprawled on the ground. "Ash... you've..." 

"_Please_ don't tell me that I've grown!" Ash begged. "It's getting old." 

Brock grinned and winced. Then two shapely legs set themselves in front of him. On his hands and knees Brock looked up... and up... "..." he said. 

"Well Brock, aren't you going to say hello to ME?" Misty asked him. 

"Hello pretty lady..." Brock said as the surroundings dissolved into pastels and pretty flowers. Bubbles floated in the air. "My name is Brock, and..." he stood up and stepped forward, and bumped into Ash's outstretched arm. 

"Now Brock," said Ash. "Snap out of it! Don't you recognise her?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I'd have recognised a beautiful young lady like this if I'd ever met her before," said Brock. 

Richie backed off to a safe distance. "This doesn't look good Sparky." 

"Pika," Sparky agreed. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added his two cents worth. 

"Oh reaallllyyyyy..." Misty drawled. 

*WHAM* 

"You big dumb goof!" she shouted, grinding her foot into his back. 

"Oh, hi Misty." Brock managed. "Ow." 

"Now dear, you know you deserved that," came a voice from behind the group. 

They all turned. Nurse Joy beamed at them. She was... well, exactly like all the OTHER Nurse Joys... except that... 

Ash stared. "You're not wearing a Nurse's uniform!" 

Joy giggled. "Of course not, I'm on holiday!" 

Ash and Misty kept staring. Brock scrambled to his feet. 

"Sweetheart! Joy... honey... you know I didn't mean anything... I was just so surprised to see Misty like _this_." 

And promptly tripped himself up by putting both of them into his mouth. 

Joy smiled as Misty fumed and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Brock dear, I'm used to it." 

Ash felt a sweatdrop trickle down the side of his face. "Tolerant woman." he muttered. 

"Pika..." said Pikachu. [Translation: You said it!] 

"Misty, it's so good to see you again," said Joy, walking past Brock and clasping Misty's hands. 

"Um... have we met before?" Misty asked. 

"Of course! Don't tell me you don't remember?" 

"Ummmmmm..." Misty sweatdropped and looked frantically at Ash for help. 

"Er, say Richie, how are all your Pokemon? Sparky and Zippo and Happy?" asked Ash hurriedly. 

"Zippo evolved..." 

"Uh oh, this won't end well." said Brock. 

"Into a Charmeleon." finished Richie. "He's great." 

"He is?" Ash asked. 

"Yeah! I can't wait for him to evolve again!" Richie said, grinning widely. 

"Oh..." Ash drooped. 

"See Ash," said Misty. "I told you it was you! Why do you get all the weird pokemon?" 

"Psy-duck?" said Ash. 

"Oh shut up." 

Brock rolled his eyes. "Some things never change." Midway through their revolution they noticed something. 

"Hey... is that by any chance...?" he pointed. 

"Huh?" said Ash. "Oh, that's Misty's new bike? Like it? I got it in Saffron City." 

Brock stared at the bike. Tears formed in his eyes. "You... you bought Misty a bike?" he sniffled. "You mean... you mean... you mean I don't have to listen to that stupid argument ever again?" 

"Hey!" 

"I never thought this day would come! I'm so happy!" Brock put his arm in front of his face and bawled. 

Ash and Misty fumed. 

"It wasn't stupid!" Misty muttered. "It was my bike! He owed me a new one!" 

"Well I can understand some of his reaction," said Ash. "You did go on about it an awful lot." 

"It was important!" 

"It was an emergency!" 

"Dammit Ash Ketchum, you..." 

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Brock howled. Misty and Ash recoiled. "But..." they both said. 

"No! Stop now! I refuse to hear another word!" Brock turned away. 

Silence. 

"Would anyone like tea?" Mrs Ketchum asked brightly. 

*** 

A road outside Celadon City: 

Lily took a deep breath. "This, like, totally sucks!" she complained. 

Violet grimaced as she looked at her hands. "My hands are all covered in this... _icky_ grime!" she complained. 

Lily threw down the socket wrench. "We finally get this bomb running and then we, like, blow a tyre! I can't _believe_ it!" 

Daisy yawned and stretched. "Yah, it's real hard." she agreed. 

Lily and Violet stared at her. She was sitting on the bank, sunning herself while they knelt by the car. 

"_You_ could, like, help!" said Violet. 

Daisy blinked. "But I don't know what to do," she said. 

"And we do?" asked Lily. "You seemed to have a pretty good idea what to do ten minutes ago!" 

Daisy shrugged. "That's 'cos I watched Fletcher-honey work on his BMW," her eyes went dreamy. "He looked so cool working on it." 

Violet sighed. "Why are we doing this anyway?" she asked. "I mean, Fletcher's got it all wrong, don't you think? Misty didn't _steal_ any Pokemon from us, they're all hers!" 

"Yah," agreed Lily. "I don't get why he's so mad at her either, you'd think he'd be happy to, like, see her go after all the stuff she said about him." 

"That's not the point!" snapped Daisy. "Misty has totally left us hanging, we need her back! Fletcher is soooo right to go and tell her that her place is with us!" 

"Well, yah..." said Violet. "But he doesn't, like, have to _drag_ her off if she doesn't want to go!" 

"Why not? Ash Ketchum dragged her away from us in the first place!" 

Lily giggled. "She didn't, like, seem to be complaining that hard! Not that I would in her place... that kid has _grown_!" 

"And how!" agreed Violet giggling. 

Daisy looked peeved. "Just fix the stupid tyre!" 

Violet and Lily exchanged long-suffering glances. 

"Y'know what?" Violet whispered to Lily. "I hope neither us nor Fletcher catch up with Misty until she's had some fun!" 

"For sure!" 

*** 

Ash stretched out and put his feet on the coffee table. "It's nice to be home," he said, looking around the place approvingly. 

"Mime!" *Whack!* 

"Yeouch!" Ash got his feet _off_ the coffee table whilst Brock and Richie laughed at him. Sheepishly, he joined in. 

"What's so funny?" Mrs Ketchum asked, entering the room, Joy and Misty trailing behind her. 

"Uh, nothing." Ash stood up and banged his head on the lightshade. "OW!" 

"Oh dear!" said Mrs Ketchum. "It looks like you're getting too big for the house! And I was so looking forward to you moving in with your bride and bringing _your_ children up in here." 

Ash replayed that sentence in his mind. Something was wrong here. 

Richie choked. "Bride? You're ENGAGED???!!! And you didn't tell us???? That means..." he looked at Misty, then leapt out of his chair and ran over to clasp her hands. "Congratulations!" 

"Wha...?" said Misty. 

"Pika?" 

"I knew it!" said Joy. "We all knew it!" 

Brock patted Ash on the back. "I knew you two were meant for each other." 

"Bwah??? Did we have a conversation I missed?" Ash asked. 

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Misty had gone as red as her hair. She pulled her hands free. "I think Mrs Ketchum was just talking about someday... some far off day in the future... that's all." 

"Oh. Ummm..." Richie looked at Ash, who glared murderously at him. "Right. Sorry. Uhhh... Just jumped to the wrong conclusion. Don't know what came over me. How did that happen? Ahahahahahaha!" he nervously sat down. 

Misty stared at him. *He knows something,* she thought. *Hmmm...* 

Joy smiled to herself. 

"Uh... did you want help with anything Mrs Ketchum?" Brock asked, trying to change the subject. "Just sing out if you need a hand, after all it's the least we can all do since we're all staying in your house." 

"Oh, that's alright," said Sasha. "I just wanted to tell you that Misty, Joy and I are going out shopping. She needs some clothes for the party tonight..." 

Misty nodded. 

"... And of course, she needs to have a fitting for her bridesmaids' dress." 

Misty nodded... then paused. "Eh?" she demanded. 

"Uh, oh yeah!" said Ash. "In all the fuss I forgot to tell you that Mom wanted you to be a bridesmaid." 

"How could you forget something like that?" Misty demanded. 

"I was, um, temporarily deranged." said Ash. "And busy. Very very busy." 

"What fuss?" asked Brock curiously. 

"Er, well, we had some trouble getting out of the gym," said Ash. "Fletcher the Lecher didn't want to let her go." 

"Fletcher the who?" Brock demanded. 

"Misty's soon to be brother-in-law. He's a major jerk." said Ash. 

"Pikachu!" added Pikachu fiercely. 

"Wonderful Ash," said Misty. "Just tell the world why don't you?" 

"Oh dear," said Joy. "Is he still bothering you? Have you tried using the mace my second cousin sent you?" 

"Wha? How did you...? Nuh... AGH!" said Misty. 

Richie frowned, puzzling it together. "Jerk, brother in law, mace... OH!!!! You mean pond-scum!!!" 

"Pond-scum??!!!" everyone stared at him except Ash, who was making frantic shushing motions. 

"Pond-scum?" repeated Misty. 

"For months Ash has talked about nothing but some major jerk who's been harassing you. But he never mentioned his name, just called him pond-scum... and, er, other things I cannot mention in polite company." 

Misty looked accusingly at Ash, who blushed. 

"Pond-scum?" she asked him. 

"I'm sure I didn't call him that all the time," said Ash, scratching his face. 

"Well no, mostly you called him a ..." 

"THANK YOU RICHIE!" said Ash loudly. 

Misty stared at him a moment longer and then turned away, smiling slightly. *That's actually kind of sweet,* she thought. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about him now, Misty dear," said Sasha. "He's in Cerulean City and you're here. Now, why don't you come along with Joy and I and we'll go shopping." She picked up her shoulder bag from the coffee table. "Ready, Joy?" 

"Of course, Mrs Ketchum." 

"Right," Sasha looked at the boys. "Now, the party is at Okido's..." 

"Who??" chorused Ash and Misty in confusion. 

Sasha blinked. "Professor Oak, dear, that's his first name. I can't call him 'Professor' when we're getting married!" she smiled. "Anyway, the party starts at 6.30, so don't be late and _try_ to look presentable!" 

"_Mom_!" Ash's expression was one of hurt. "I am _not_ a kid anymore!" 

"No dear, you're a young man, and that makes you ten times worse!" 

Ash fumed as Misty giggled. "Thanks alot!" 

"PiPiPika!" laughed Pikachu and Sparky. 

After the women had left and Brock had gone into the kitchen to clean up, Richie turned to Ash. "So, what's the deal with you and Misty?" he asked. 

Ash swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously. "We're just friends." 

Richie looked skeptical. "Uh-huh, riiiight. Ash, you're talking to the guy who you've been writing to for the past few years, and I noticed Misty came up _alot_ during this year! She's obviously on your mind!" 

Ash quickly got to his feet. "I was just worried about her!" he said defensively. "She's been having a rough time!" 

Richie shrugged. "Okay, whatever," he grinned at Ash. "How about I change the subject?" 

"Good!" Ash was relieved. He wasn't ready to tell _anyone_ how much he had been thinking about Misty, especially during the time they'd been travelling to Pallet. Ash was aware that he felt something for her, but when he started to examine it too closely he felt dizzy. "What's the new subject?" 

Richie held up a pokeball. "How about a match?" 

Ash grinned. "You're on!" 

*** 

"Come on come on come on..." Brock snapped, flapping his hands at the other two. "I can't believe you! Five minutes after you meet each other for the first time in years and you have to go get in a huge Poke-battle and make us all late!" 

"Chill out Brock," said Richie. "You're just mad YOU didn't get a turn." 

"I am NOT!" yelled Brock. "That has absolutely NOTHING to do with it! Nothing, nothing at all I tell you!" 

Richie and Ash exchanged glances. 

"Thanks for lending me this shirt Richie," said Ash, plucking at it. "I'll try not to drip anything down it." 

"Okay, _now_ I'm worried," said Richie. "Ash, that thing is silk, if you drip anything down it..." 

"You'll have to buy me a new shirt..." all three men chorused in unison. 

"Why do I have a disturbing sense of deja vu?" Ash asked. 

"Pika-chu." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Enough chatter, now MARCH!" ordered Brock. 

Ignoring him, the two younger Pokemon Masters and the pokemon chattered amiably as they were shooed up the steps to Professor Oaks' house. Ash banged on the door and then turned to reply to a comment of Brock's. The door opened. 

"Er, bride or groom?" asked a hesitant voice. 

"Huh?" said Ash, turning back. "Neither, I'm just the best man." 

Richie, Brock and Pikachu face-faulted. 

"Ash?" asked the man at the door. 

"Professor!" said Ash. "It's so great to see you in person again, instead of on those little vid-phones." 

Professor Oak stared at him. "Little vid-phones... yes, that must be it. I didn't realise how much you'd _grown_!" 

Ash gritted his teeth. "Gah!" Then he held out a hand. "Congratulations... um, Professor." 

"Why thank you Ash," said Professor Oak, shaking it. "But please, come in!" 

"Sorry we're so late," said Brock. 

"Oh you're not late," said Prof. Oak. "I told Sasha to tell you it was an hour earlier than it is so that you could get here on time." 

"Great," said Brock. Ash blushed. 

"As it is, I'm the one running late. Could you boys finish setting up while I get changed." asked Professor Oak. "The ladies are already upstairs getting ready and I've got to catch up!" 

"Sure thing." Richie and Brock set to work. Ash headed off to help too when Prof. Oak grabbed his arm. 

"Er, Ash," he began. "Are you, um... that is, I know that this is a little awkward... ahh..." 

"Yeah," said Ash. "Well, as long as you're both happy then everything's okay." 

"Oh good, good," said Professor Oak, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was worried that you would be upset about suddenly acquiring a new father." 

Ash tried not to think about that. "I'm fine! Really!" he said. 

"And then there's always the fact that Gary will now be your relation," Prof. Oak continued. 

Ash tried _really_ hard not to think about _that_. "I'm sure we'll all be one big... family." he said. 

"What a relief!" said Prof. Oak. "Well, must go and change!" he set off. Ash shuddered and set to work. In the midst of setting a table he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

"Well, well, look who it is. The prodigal has returned." 

Ash blinked and lost some of his composure. "I know that voice." He turned around. "Gary!" 

His rival of many years faced him, a familiar confident smile on his lips. "So you finally made it back home. I didn't think you knew the way! Who'd have thought you had sense enough to come in from the rain?" Outwardly, Gary was the same as ever. Same smile, same sneering tone, and he even looked pretty much the same, only taller and a little older. Inwardly he was surprised. Ash had sure grown since they last saw each other. 

"Gary," Ash repeated. "Long time no see. How's life treating you?" He looked around. "Where's your cheerleading squad?" 

"Oh, I put that sort of ostentatious display behind me _years_ ago," Gary said with a casual wave. "I don't need them to tell me how great I am anymore." 

"How... nice for you." said Ash, sweatdropping. "So, what a surprise this turned out to be, huh?" 

"If you say so. _I_ of course knew all about it, could see it coming a mile away." Gary smirked. 

"Is that why you wrote me that weird letter?" 

"Uhhh..." It was Gary's turn to sweatdrop. "Well, uh..." 

"Not too keen on becoming my step-nephew?" Ash asked with a grin. 

"Listen you little twerp, just because..." Gary took in Ash's big grin. "Oh, you were kidding." 

Ash's grin got wider. "Don't worry Gary, I promise not to presume on our new relationship." 

Gary glared but eventually could not prevail against the grin on Ash's face, which was threatening to engulf it. 

"Okay okay, peace." he said finally. "I admit, I was a bit, um, surprised by this turn of events, but it's actually worked out okay." He looked surprised to hear himself say it. 

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm a little uncomfortable about this whole thing," said Ash. "I mean... you know." 

"Yeah," Gary agreed wholeheartedly. "It's more than a little weird." 

There was an agreeable silence. Of course, it couldn't last. 

"So, how are you doing collecting Pokemon?" Gary finally asked. 

"Oh, pretty good." said Ash, with a smile. Then he sobered. "Although one was stolen from me recently." 

"Stolen?" Gary was shocked. "Someone _stole_ one of your Pokemon?" 

"Yeah, Kingler, you remember it don't you?" Ash asked. "I'd left it with Misty at the Cerulean Gym but... well, it's come under new management lately and they sold it without consulting either of us." He punched his fist into his hand. "Dammit, I shouldn't have let Misty distract me from Fletcher. I should have beaten the tar out of him." 

Tears glimmered in Ash's eyes. "I'll make him pay!" he swore. "And I'll keep searching until I find Kingler." 

"This Fletcher guy," said Gary slowly. "Blonde? Wears leather? Drives a motorcycle?" 

"Yeah," said Ash. "Really gross guy, he's been harassing Misty and threatening her Pokemon." 

"Really?" asked Gary in surprise. "I'd heard things were getting pretty bad at the Cerulean Gym, but not that they'd gotten so out of control!" 

"Multiply whatever you've heard by a factor of three," said Ash. "I practically had to kidnap Misty out of there! She'd barricaded herself into her room with all her Pokemon." 

"Oh hell!" Gary looked annoyed. 

"I know," said Ash, commiseratingly. 

"No you don't," said Gary. "And that's the problem. You're taking all the fun out of this!" 

"Huh?" 

Gary fished a pokeball out of his tuxedo pocket. "Does this look familiar?" he asked, activating it. 

"KINGLER!!!!" shouted Ash. "But how did you...?" 

"I thought you'd lost it or traded it or something," said Gary. "This guy - I think it must have been that Flatulent guy or whatever his name was - offered to sell him to me and I recognised him at once. I was planning to gloat at you and make you suffer before giving him back but now..." he handed the pokeball to Ash. "Here." 

"Gary." Ash was speechless. 

"Now don't get all mushy!" said Gary. "I'd have done the same for any loser trainer, so don't think you're special or anything." 

Tears were pouring down Ash's face. "Thank you! I knew you couldn't be all bad! There had to be SOME good in that heartless, arrogant, self-centred, vain shell!" he hugged Gary tight. 

"Urgh, you're wel... HEY!!!!" said Gary. He thumped Ash's shoulder. "Put me down you moron! You may have grown in size but your IQ's the same as ever." 

Ash released him and he brushed himself off. 

"Thank you Gary," said Ash seriously. 

"Yeah yeah," Gary wandered off, shaking his head. The doorbell rang. 

"That'll be the guests!" he called. "I'll get it." He smoothed his clothes into place and opened the door. 

"Welcome!" he said. 

Meanwhile, Ash knelt down and held his arms out to Kingler. "Did you miss me buddy?" 

"*Bubble*" replied Kingler, and jumped into Ash's arms. 

"Let's go and tell Misty that I've got you back!" said Ash. 

*** 

Upstairs, Sasha turned to Misty and Joy. "Well? Are you girls ready? The party should be just about to start." 

Misty swallowed. "Joy, I don't think I can go out there, I feel weird in this dress." she murmured to the pink haired girl next to her. 

Joy smiled. "Misty, you look great! You're going to outshine _everyone_!" 

Misty wasn't convinced, but she opened the door and stepped out... and nearly crashed straight into Ash who was running up the stairs three at a time. 

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed blushing. 

Ash stared. "M-Misty?" he gasped his own face reddening. With a thunk he dropped Kingler. 

She looked... amazing. Wearing a spagetti strap sea-blue dress that matched her eyes, a simple chain necklet and high heeled silver sandals, Misty's appearance was totally different from the norm. "Misty... I..." Ash tried to articulate the words swirling around in his brain and failed. 

However, Misty could see the admiration in his eyes and her confidence grew. She was also busy checking _him_ out! Ash's muscular form was complemented by his dark blue silk shirt and black jeans. She took a step towards him, one hand outstretched. "Ash, I wanted to..." 

Before Misty could finish her sentence disaster struck. Misty's step forward brought her into contact with the fallen Kingler. Tripping over him, she tumbled forward. As she fell Ash tried to catch her, and he would have succeeded except that he was standing on the edge of the stairs. Ash overbalanced as Misty crashed into him, windmilled frantically on the top of the stairs and then gave in to the forces of gravity. With accompanying yelps of pain they both tumbled headlong down the stairs, Kingler hurrying behind them. 

*THUD!* 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu rushed over to the pair followed by Brock and Richie. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gary collapsed on the floor and lay there clutching his sides as he howled with laughter. 

Misty groaned and opened her eyes. Almost immediately her face turned as red as her hair as she realised that she was sprawled on top of Ash in front of all the party guests. 

Ash opened his eyes and winced as Gary's laughter rang in his ears. "Oh great..." he growled. "Misty, are you okay?" 

"Ah... yes." Misty accepted a helping hand up from Brock. "Sorry, Ash." 

"'s okay." Ash grunted as he sat up. 

"Don't worry about it, Misty," said Professor Oak. "I've been meaning to replace the carpet on that landing for _years_! It was just unlucky that it was you who tripped on it!" 

"Yeah, unlucky." muttered Misty wishing the ground would open her and swallow her. "Some entrance." 

A tinkling laugh made her look around. Beside Gary, who was wiping his eyes and getting up, a beautiful brunette in a pink dress was giggling. Seeing Misty looking at her she stopped laughing and assumed a expression of concern. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I guess you're not used to those heels, right?" 

Professor Oak looked sharply at the girl. "May, I was wondering where you were," he said. "You remember Ash don't you?" 

May Oak glanced over at Ash who was back on his feet, her eyes widened. "_Ash_?" she whispered increduously. 

"A shocker isn't it?" commented Gary. "One minute he's the Pallet Town shrimp and the next... well, the giant!" 

Ash glared briefly at Gary before smiling at May. "Hi, May, you're looking good." 

May pouted slightly. "Only good?" 

Ash ignored her none too subtle hint and pushed Misty forward. "May Oak, meet Misty from Cerulean City. Misty's the other bridesmaid." 

Misty smiled weakly. "Hello." 

May's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair. "Really?" she smiled sweetly at Misty. "It's a pleasure. Please ask me if you need any help!" 

Misty eyed May suspiciously. The sweet smile did _not_ reach May's eyes and there was a note of insincerity in her voice. "Uh... thanks." 

May then brushed past Misty and laid a lace-gloved hand on Ash's arm. "My my Ash Ketchum, you've really _grown_!" 

Ash looked pained. "I give up." he muttered. "Thanks May."   
he smiled briefly at her. 

Misty fought against a surge of jealousy as she watched May cosy up to Ash. But before she could act Sasha and Joy came down the stairs. 

"Are you alright, Misty?" Joy asked. 

Misty sighed. "Yeah, Misty the clumsy strikes again!" 

Sasha patted her on the arm. "Don't be like that! Everyone will have forgotten all about it by tomorrow." 

"Oh, so I just have to live through the sniggers tonight." muttered Misty glumly. 

Professor Oak took Sasha's hand and led her away to meet some of the other guests. Some music starting playing and couples began to populate the dance floor. 

"Oh! Come on Ash, let's dance!" May cried pulling on Ash's arm. 

"Uh... I don't dance that well..." Ash protested looking over his shoulder at Misty, he really wanted to let her know that Kingler was back, but she was saying something to Richie and didn't notice him. 

"Pleeeeese?" May begged. "For old times sake?" 

"Well... I... er... okay." Ash saw Kingler scuttling over to Pikachu. *I'll tell Misty later, once this dance is over.* 

Misty saw Ash and May dancing out of the corner of her eye and wished she didn't care. *She's an old _friend_!* she reminded herself *Of course Ash would want to catch up with her!* 

"Hey Misty!" 

"Huh?" she blinked and turned to Richie who was waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh, Richie, what is it?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Geez, you were in dreamland! I just asked you to dance with me twice!" 

Misty couldn't help but smile. "Well, I don't..." she paused, there were a few things she wanted to ask Richie, this was as good a time as any to press for information. "I'd love to." she said graciously. 

Ash's eyebrows shot up as he saw Richie and Misty dancing. He became acutely conscious of a feeling of hurt that Misty was dancing with Richie and not with _him_. 

May smiled sweetly up at Ash, a smile designed to make men fall gibbering at her feet. However, the smile was swiftly replaced with a frown when she saw that Ash was not looking at her! Looking in the direction of his gaze she realised he was staring at the redheaded girl who had fallen down the stairs. 

Richie swung Misty around and grinned. "You're a good dancer, Misty." he complimented her. 

Misty blushed faintly. "I have a good partner!" she returned the compliment. "Uh... Richie, there is something I wanted to ask you." 

"What?" 

"Well..." Misty took a deep breath. "Why were you so quick to assume that Ash and I were engaged?" 

Richie nearly missed a step, recovering his composure he smiled nervously at her. "Ah... well, it just seemed... you and Ash..." 

Misty concealed a surge of triumph. "So he's been telling you about me?" she pressed on. "What?" 

Richie looked pained. "Misty! You can't expect me to betray Ash's confidence can you?" 

"Aha! So he was writing about me!" 

"But why do you care _so_ much?" Richie neatly turned the pressure on her. 

Misty blushed again. "I don't... I mean... Richie! That's mean!" she protested. 

"Gotcha!" Richie teased. 

Ash's eyes narrowed. *What is Richie saying to make Misty blush so much? And why is she laughing? Damn! I wish I could...* 

"Ash?" May's voice broke into his thoughts forcing Ash to look down at her. 

"Ah...yes, ah... May?" he asked. 

May concealed her chargin. How could Ash be so interested in that clumsy nobody? Especially when he was dancing with her, May Oak, the accredited beauty of Pallet! *Well, there is one way to get him uninterested in that girl.* May thought nastily. 

"I quite agree, Ash." 

"Eh?" 

"Your friends, they are such a picture perfect couple!" May gushed. 

Ash stared at her. "Huh?" 

"It's hard not to look and them and be envious of such a great relationship!" 

Ash stopped dead on the dance floor and stared wildly at Richie and Misty. "Couple?" he said in a strangled tone. "Misty and... _Richie_?!" 

Richie leaned close to Misty and whispered something in her ear. A red mist swam in front of Ash's eyes and for a brief moment he saw himself going to them and choking Richie. Alarmed by such violent thoughts he swallowed against the surprising wave of rage and jealousy and took a deep breath. 

"Don't jump to conclusions!" he muttered to May and left her. 

May stared after him in disbelief. Ash had just _abandoned_ her in the middle of the dance floor! Only the fact that the music had ended kept her from being completely humiliated. Furious, May glared at Misty who had left Richie and was now chatting with Sasha Ketchum. It was all _her_ fault! 

"Bad luck sis." Gary's sneering voice sounded by her side. 

May turned her glare on him. Gary smirked. "Looks like Ash is already taken, and he's _not_ going to be swayed by you!" 

May made a angry gesture and brushed past him. Gary watched her go to one of her other admirers and start flirting. He looked around for Ash and saw him walking towards Misty with a determined expression on his face. Gary sighed. 

"Great, just what we need, misguided lovers! Ugh." 

Misty drank the last of the punch Professor Oak had given her and set it down on one of the tables. The music had started again, she saw May Oak dancing with a man she didn't recognise, her heart lurched and she wondered where Ash was. 

"Misty." 

She looked up into Brock's face. He held out his hands. "How about a dance?" 

Misty swallowed her disappointment. "Oh, sur..." 

"Actually, I think this dance is mine." Ash cut her off. 

Brock looked at Ash in faint surprise and shrugged. "Of course, Ash. I'll dance with you later, Misty." 

"Ash, that was a little bit rude!" Misty scolded although she was far from mad. "Brock was..." 

"Let's go." said Ash shortly grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor with him. 

Misty frowned, Ash was acting as if he was angry. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as Ash clasped her waist and they began to dance. 

"I'm fine..." Ash paused. "Uh... what were you and Richie talking about?" 

"Er..." Misty hesitated, she couldn't tell Ash that she had been asking about him! It would be just too embarassing! "Umm... nothing important." 

"Oh? Nothing important makes you blush like a lovesick kid?!" Ash demanded his voice rising. 

"Shut up!" Misty hissed. "People are staring! What _is_ your problem Ash?" 

Ash gripped her hand tightly. "You... I just..." 

"Ow!" Misty wrenched her hand away. "That hurt!" 

Ash looked down at her confused eyes and felt like a major idiot. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I... I wanted to tell you..." 

Misty's breath quickened. "Tell me?" 

"That... Kingler is back!" 

*THUD!* Misty facefaulted. 

"Uh... ah... What?" she demanded, crawling to her hands and knees. 

"*Bubble bubble*" [Well, YOU try approximating the noise he makes! - Jae.] 

"KINGLER!!!" Misty lurched forward and threw her arms around the happy-looking crab pokemon. Ash resisted the urge to step on his pokemon and then realised how silly he was being. He helped Misty to her feet and then paused, his hands still clasping hers, Kingler between them. 

"Oh Ash, this is so great!" she said. "How on earth did you find him?" 

"Well... actually Gary did," said Ash. 

"Oh, I must go and thank him!" 

"NO!!" 

Misty looked at Ash in surprise and blushed as she realised he was still holding her hands. "Ash..." she began shyly. 

"Misty," said Ash. "I was going to say, that is, what I _really_ meant to say earlier was..." 

*CRASH!!!!* 

"MISTY!!!!!" 

Ash and Misty jumped apart like scalded meowths. "I wasn't doing anything!" Ash declared loudly. 

"Yeah! He wasn't doing anyth... _I_ wasn't doing anything either!" said Misty. 

"How DARE you SHIRK your duties at the Cerulean Gym. You call yourself a pokemon trainer? You ran out on your sisters and me! You get your behind back there now!" 

"What in the world??" demanded Ash. He turned to the door.   
"YOU!!!" he shouted. 

Misty turned as well, then went white when she saw who it was. "No..." she whispered. "Not... not..." 

"FLETCHER!" said Ash in tones of loathing. 

Fletcher sneered at him. "Kidnapper!" he accused. 

"It's Fletcher the Lecher!" said Joy. 

There was a long pause. 

"_OH_, so THAT'S what Pond-scum looks like," said Richie. 

"WHAT?" screamed Fletcher. 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	4. Intruders

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluffball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flamethrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 4: Intruders 

*** 

"_OH_, so THAT'S what Pond-scum looks like," said Richie. 

"WHAT?" screamed Fletcher. 

"And we're off to a _great_ start," murmured Brock. He edged away from the buffet table. Richie edged TOWARDS the buffet table, his eye on the cream pies. 

"Don't even think about it," muttered Joy as she picked us the soda canister. "He's soooo mine... The things I've heard about this guy..." 

"Joy!" Brock stared at her in shock, then thoughtfully pulled out his pokeball that contained Vulpix. 

Fletcher was breathing harshly. He absolutely couldn't believe this. He'd driven hours to get here, mad with rage that Misty would dare flout his authority, and planning to drag her back by her hair if necessary, and when he'd burst in she was making eyes at that Ash creep, and then suddenly everyone seemed to know who he was and was insulting him. 

"You... you... How DARE you???!!!" he spluttered. 

"How dare who?" asked Professor Oak, who was casually holding a vase. "Who are you and why are you crashing my pre-wedding party?" 

"I'm Fletcher, the new master of the Cerulean Gym..." 

"WHAT???" shrieked Misty. "Since WHEN you overblown half-witted..." 

"Shut up Misty, you're in enough trouble!" Fletcher cut her off. Misty paled and Ash protectively stepped in front of him. 

"You should be more polite," he gritted out, flexing his muscles. 

Fletcher sneered up at him. "Gonna hit me? Gonna beat up someone smaller and weaker than you in front of all these people, tough guy?" 

Ash snarled and tried to ignore Richie, who was making frantic *pick me, pick me, I'm the same size as him, I'll fight him! Pick me! I'll clean his clock, I'll wipe the floor with him!* gestures. 

"You have no right to be here," he said slowly. "This is a private party. You were not invited. I think you should leave. NOW!" It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore Richie. Some people weren't even trying. 

"He's really very good," said Joy. "What's that one?" 

"I think it's 'disembowel him with a blunt spoon'," said Sasha. She examined the fork she was holding and then cast a glance over the crockery on the table behind her. 

"Now _that_ would HURT!" said Gary. "Can you do that with French bread?" 

"It has to be fresh," said May. 

"Pikapi!" put in Sparky. 

"Really? I thought sesame was better." 

"Pika!" 

A sweatdrop trickled down Ash's face, but he refused to back down from Fletcher, or to move out of the way. 

"Ash," said Misty nervously. "Perhaps we should discuss this calmly and adultly outside?" 

"Why?" Ash replied. "The case is very simple. He's trespassing." His eyes narrowed. 

Fletcher's eyes narrowed too. "I don't think you want to make a big deal out of this," he murmured softly. "After all, I'd hate to see my little sister-in-law in jail." 

"_Prospective_ sister-in-law," gritted Ash. "And what the hell are you talking about?" 

Fletcher grinned. "Easy, when she absconded with you - her accomplice - she also took all the Cerulean City assets with her!" 

"I never!" said Misty indignantly. 

"You took ALL the gym Pokemon!" Fletcher accused. "You're nothing but a common thief." 

"Okay, he's lost me now," said May. 

"'Roasting over an open fire coated in honey surrounded by beedrills with spikes driven into the ground beneath him hooked up to an electric shock device.'" said Gary. 

"You worry me." 

"Do you MIND???" demanded Ash and Fletcher. Then they both stared at each other and shuddered. "Eurgh." 

"Okay okay, knock it off, this isn't charades hour," said a familiar voice. 

"Officer Jenny!" said Fletcher in surprise, as a familiar form pushed to the front of the crowd. "Ummm... what are you doing here?" 

"_I_ was invited," said Officer Jenny. "I've recently been assigned here, and Sasha was kind enough to invite me. I know I'm not officially on duty but I'm having fun at this party so let's sort this out. What's your complaint, ummm... Lecher was it?" 

"FLETCHER!!!!!" 

"Okay, Fletcher. You claim that Misty stole Pokemon, can you substantiate this claim?" 

"Of course, I'm sure she has them all with her!" Fletcher grinned in triumph. 

"Well of COURSE I do," said Misty, stepping out from behind Ash. "They're MY Pokemon. They're all registered to me! The only pokemon not with me is Dewgong, a couple of Goldeens and a Magicarp - the only Cerulean Gym registered pokemon!" 

"Cerulean City Gym has that few Pokemon?" Jenny asked. "How are they managing to continue?" 

Misty blushed. "I've sort of been supporting..." 

"Propping up..." interrupted Richie. Ash slipped past him and homed in on Gary. 

"_Supporting_ the Gym with my PERSONAL pokemon," said Misty. "But they belong to ME! Not to the Gym." 

"I see," said Jenny. "Well, that can be easily verified. Is there a Nurse Joy present?" 

"Over here!" said Joy. "I'm not on duty either, but I have the registration data in my mini-computer. It won't take me a minute to check it." 

"Alright then." Jenny looked at Fletcher. "Are you willing to wait while this gets checked?" 

Fletcher had gone pale. "Er..." *Why weren't these people being intimidated? Why were they all defending _Misty_?* 

*Why is everyone defending me?* Misty wondered. *Usually, everyone agrees with Fletcher!* She looked around at the group of supportive and armed people. "*Sniff.*" Everyone was watching carefully, and many of them were smiling at her. The only ones not concentrating on the situation were Ash and Gary, who were whispering urgently to each other. 

"Well?" demanded Jenny. Fletcher wiped his forehead. "Er... considering that this is a private party, and a private issue, I'll sort this out with Misty later... Alone!" 

"I don't think so!" came a loud voice. Everyone snapped around to regard Ash and Gary, who were walking towards Fletcher. Fletcher went pale when he saw Gary. 

"That's the guy!" said Gary loudly. "That's the one who sold me a stolen Pokemon!" 

The crowd gasped. Officer Jenny paused. 

"Can you verify that?" she asked. Misty bit her lip, *Oh no, Daisy!* 

She cast an appealing look at Ash. Gary spotted it and winked back at her. 

"That's definitely the man who sold me a pokemon I recognised as belonging to Ash Ketchum." he stated. "He approached me alone and didn't seem to be representing anyone else when he offered to sell me this pokemon!" 

He pointed to Kingler. 

"The records will show that Kingler was staying _in the care of Misty at the Cerulean Gym_," said Ash. "He's registered to me, and neither myself nor Misty gave permission for his sale." 

"This... this is all an elaborate lie!" Fletcher protested. 

"Behold!" said Gary. "The receipt!" 

*Gary you little...* thought Brock. 

Jenny took the piece of paper. "I'm going to have to investigate this," she said. "Pokemon theft is a serious crime. On the basis of the evidence here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest Mr Lecher." 

"FLETCHER!" 

"Sorry." Jenny moved to put handcuffs on him. 

"Well - I want to charge that guy with assault!" yelled Fletcher, pointing at Ash. "He set his Pikachu on me!" 

Everyone looked at Ash, who folded his arms. "I never laid a finger on you," he said. "You provoked the attack from Pikachu by threatening one of his friends. In my presence, you threatened Misty, me and her Pokemon. Bad move." 

Jenny nodded. "Pokemon are notoriously protective of their friends," she said. "Especially Pikachus. Is your Pokemon willing to indicate that he did it of his own free will?" 

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, bouncing up to Jenny. He looked at Fletcher. 

"Piiii.... kaaaa...." 

"NONONONONONONONO!!!!" yelled Officer Jenny. "I don't need proof! I think I've seen enough now!" 

"Chu?" 

"Thank you, come with me Mr Lecher." 

"It's FLETCHER! FLETCHER FLETCHER FLETCHER!!!!" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

Jenny cuffed him and led him away. 

"Well, that was a bit of excitement wasn't it?" asked Professor Oak. "Please everyone, replace the food and other impromptu weapons and resume the party!" 

Misty sank to her knees. "I can't believe it," she said. 

"Exit scumbag, stage left." said Ash with satisfaction. "With any luck he won't be bothering us again!" 

Misty looked up at him. "Ash..." she started. 

"That was GREAT!" Richie pounded Ash on the back. "Fantastic!" 

"Brilliant!" agreed Brock, shaking Gary's hand. 

"Thank you," said Gary modestly. He seemed unusually pleased. 

"How clever of you," said May, patting Ash's arm. 

"Uh... yeah." said Ash. "Are you okay Misty?" 

"I'm just... everyone was so nice and protected me and... and... I'm not going to cry I'm not going to... waaaaaahhhh!" Misty burst into tears of relief and cast herself at Ash. 

"Awwww... Misty..." Ash nervously rubbed his neck as she sobbed into his jacket. "You know we all care." 

"How did you all know?" Misty sobbed. 

Ash looked at Richie. "That's what I'd like to know!" he said. 

Richie grinned at him and began whistling. Ash rolled his eyes. "Bigmouth," he muttered. Then he looked down at Misty and his expression softened. 

"Do you want me to take you somewhere more private?" he asked her quietly. Misty sniffled. 

"'Kay, there's a room upstairs where you can, you know, wash your face and stuff." Ash gently led Misty up the stairs. 

May fumed as she watched them go. *How could that big lummox do this!* 

Richie and Brock smiled, "They really do make a great couple," Brock said. 

Gary watched them go, a speculative look in his eye. 

*** 

Misty splashed cold water on her face and fumbled for the towel. 

"Here." Ash handed it to her. Misty wiped her face and glanced at herself in the mirror. 

"So much for trying out a new look," she said ruefully. "My mascara has run and my face is all blotchy, wonderful!" 

Ash put his hand under her chin, tilted her face up and leaned forward. "You don't look that bad." he said. 

Misty gulped. "You're just being nice." she protested shakily. 

"When have I ever just been nice to you?" Ash teased, trying to cover up his own nervousness. 

Suddenly feeling bold, Misty took one step closer to him. "I bet I don't look half as good as May Oak." 

"May who?" Ash quiped. His expression sobered as he looked at Misty's face. *Now,* he decided, *I have to do this properly, no more teasing.* He dropped his hand to Misty's right shoulder and put his other hand on her left. Misty's eyes widened slightly but she didn't object. Ash took a deep breath. 

"Misty... I know this might be a bit quick, but there is something important I've been meaning to say to you." 

"This isn't about Pokemon is it?" 

Ash sweatdropped. "No, no." he assured her. "It's... " he brought his face closer to hers. "...about you and that I..." 

Misty tilted her head as his mouth was millimetres away from hers. "I?" she echoed, wanting to hear him say it. 

"Hahahahahaha!!!" 

Ash and Misty sprang apart and looked around wildly for the source of the laughter ringing through the room. 

"Who's there?!" Ash demanded. "Show yourself!" 

"Can't you guess?" asked an arrogant woman's voice. 

"Perhaps they need a clue?" said a aristocratic man's voice. 

Ash clenched his fists. "Oh please God, not _them_!" he groaned. "Not _now_!" 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And definitely make it double!" 

"To protect the world from devestation." 

"To unite all peoples within our nation." 

"To _annouce_ the joys of peace and love!" 

"To extend out reach to the stars above." 

"Grrr..." Ash lunged for the curtain at the other end of the room and pulled it back revealling two familiar posing figures on the window seat. 

"Jesse!" cried Misty. 

"James!" growled Ash. 

"Hi!" Jesse, originally Jesse of Team Rocket, waved cheerfully. Then she frowned. "How many times have we told you _not_ to interrupt the motto?" 

"Eh heh," said James into Ash's glaring face. "Well, we don't really have an ending anymore, so it probably is a good thing that you _did_ interrupt." 

"You're just in time for the party! What timing!" said Misty. 

"Yes, what timing," gritted Ash. 

James smiled at him. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt a romantic moment?" 

Ash and Misty went beet red. 

"NO!" Misty shouted. "Of course not! Why does everyone keep making bad jokes like that?" 

"So, you're back then," said Ash, giving up. "You didn't blast off again?" 

"No, actually, the last few weeks have been WONDERFUL!!!" Jesse grinned. "I'll tell you all the details later," she said to Misty. 

"Jesse!" 

"Oh hush James, you know I'm kidding." 

James relaxed. Jesse and Misty exchanged mutual smiles. Jesse fished two pokeballs out over her jacket pocket and gave them to Misty. "Here's Staryu and Starmie," she said. "Thanks for letting me borrow them." 

Misty shook her head. "I was happy to help," she said. "I take it that everything went smoothly?" 

Jesse beamed. "Oh, it was a bit tough, but the results..." she held up her left hand. "...made up for all the trouble!" (This will all be explained in a separate fic -Orla) 

Misty yelped. "You're wearing... you guys got _married_?!" 

James laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Er... well, it wasn't exactly planned." he stared curiously at Ash. "Um... why is he banging his head against the wall?" 

Everyone stared at Ash who stopped and cleared his throat. Jesse raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Feeling frustrated?"   
she asked him. 

Ash glared at her. "So what are you two troublemakers doing here?" he demanded. "If you're after Pikachu..." 

Jesse looked at Misty. "Didn't you tell him that we're no longer with Team Rocket?" she asked. 

"Yes, but I guess he forgot." 

James walked over to Ash and held out his hand. "I realise that we caused alot of trouble for you in the past." he said. "But Jesse and I are no longer interested in stealing Pokemon. Truce?" 

Ash found his anger slipping away. It wasn't Jesse and James' fault that they had bad timing, and if they were really prepared to put the past behind them, then he could too. Ash reached out and firmly shook James' hand. "Truce." 

"OW!" yelped James as his hand was crushed. "That _hurts_!" he whined as he nursed his crushed hand after Ash released it. 

Jesse looked Ash up (and up) and down. "You've gr..." 

"I KNOW!" Ash yelled and loomed over the pair (causing James to pale and bravely hide behind Jesse). "What's the big deal? It would've been weird if I hadn't grown, so will you all _stop_ making such a big deal about it!" 

Jesse pursed her lips. "Sensitive aren't we, (James stop that! You're so pathetic sometimes!) well, I guess I can't call you a 'little' twerp now, how about big and muscular twerp?" 

"Thanks." said Ash drily. 

"Would you like to join us at the party?" Misty asked. "There's dancing and really good food." 

"Food?" James perked up considerably. 

Jesse sighed. "I don't know, twenty-four years old and he still acts like a dimbulb." 

"But you... love James the way he is, right?" asked Misty. 

Jesse went red. "Well, yeah." she admitted. "But I can still complain." 

"And hit me." 

"James!" 

Ash opened the door. "Let's go down." he said. 

Jesse and James preceded him and walked down the stairs, Misty bringing up the rear. Closing the door, Ash grabbed her arm before she could go. 

"Misty," he said. "I..." 

"Oh my god! It's Team Rocket!!!!" 

"AAAAAARGH!!!!" Ash screamed and sprinted down the stairs. "No Officer Jenny, it's okay. Pikachu, DON'T...." 

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!" 

Lightning blazed. Guests screamed as they were blasted by Pikachu's thunder shock. All the lights shorted out. Ash tripped down the rest of the stairs and fell on his face in the corridor where he lay for a few moments before getting shakily to his feet. 

"Damn." 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	5. Mishap

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 5: Mishap 

*** 

Misty blinked and muttered as a piece of sunlight slipped through the curtains and hit her face. She rolled over and tried to recapture sleep, but it was too late. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she sat up and took a few moments to orientate herself. 

"Ugh... what a night," she muttered. "Definitely the most eventful party I've been to for a while." 

On the pillow beside her, a small egg like pokemon woke up. "Toge-Priii!" it trilled at her, waving it's small arms. 

Misty smiled. "Good morning, Togepei." she said. "You sleep okay?" 

"Pri!" 

"Good." Misty got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She glanced at the dress lying crumpled on the stool by the dressing table and winced as the memories returned. First Fletcher, then Team Rocket - no, EX-Team Rocket, and then cleaning up after the mess caused by Pikachu's reaction to Jesse and James. 

"Poor Pikachu," Misty said to Togepei as she selected some clothing to wear. "It was really contrite when it found out that Jesse and James were no longer the bad guys!" 

She paused. And then... then there was the problem, if that was the right word, with Ash. She was certain that he had been going to tell how he felt about her before Jesse and James turned up. *He's been _acting_ as if he's jealous, but can I be sure? It's been such a long time since we were together, he could be mistaken in how he's feeling and that would be a disaster!* Misty sighed. 

"Psyduck?" 

Misty whirled around. "Wha...? How did you get out of your pokeball?" she asked the vacant eyed Psyduck who was tugging on her dressing gown. "What is it? Are you hungry? I bet you are, well, you'll have to wait until I've had a shower and dressed. Then I'll give you guys some exercise to, okay?" 

"Psy?" 

"Togeprii!" 

Fifteen minutes later Misty cautiously crept downstairs carrying her pokeballs and Togepei, with Psyduck following behind. She'd heard snores coming from Ash's bedroom, so he was obviously not up and there was no sound from Brock, Joy or Richie's room. Obviously everyone was still sleeping off the previous night. 

She entered the living room and tiptoed past the couch bed on which Jesse and James were fast asleep. Jesse was curled up, while James looked as if he was about to fall off the bed any second. They both still looked slightly singed, but Misty guessed that they were used to it by now. 

In the kitchen she found Sasha Ketchum sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. She looked up as Misty entered. 

"Good morning, Misty!" Sasha said enthusiastically and quietly. "Are you the first one up?" 

"It looks like it." said Misty. "How are you this morning, Mrs Ketchum?" 

"Oh fine, it was an exciting party, wasn't it?" 

"Er... I guess you could call it that." Misty said. 

Sasha looked at her in concern. "Oh, I'm sorry Misty, it must have been quite stressful for you! How are you feeling?" 

Misty smiled. "I'm okay, really. It was alarming seeing Fletcher, but I'm glad he got what he deserved!" 

"Morning." a yawny voice interrupted and Jesse stumbled into the kitchen. "Do I smell coffee?" she mumbled. 

Sasha got up. "Good morning, Jesse. I'll get you a cup - black or white?" 

Jesse fell into the chair Sasha had vacated. "Black, and a white with three sugars for James... please." she pulled out a comb and began to work on tidying her long hair. 

As Sasha started making the coffee, Misty sat down opposite to Jesse. "Don't you say please very often, Jesse?" she asked teasingly. 

Jesse paused and glared sleepily at her. "Shut up." she said. "I am _not_ a morning person." 

"Isn't that the truth," said James also entering and sitting down. "Good morning, Misty. Oh, thank you, Mrs Ketchum." he smiled at Sasha as she put a mug of coffee in front of him. 

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night." said Sasha. "Are you sure you're both alright?" 

"Oh yes," James reassured her. "It was just a misunderstanding and we've been shocked by Pikachu so many times, so no hard feelings." 

"Speak for yourself," muttered Jesse. "My hair got fried and after I'd styled it so nicely too! And then that rude girl in the pink dress _laughed_ at me!" 

"I think she was laughing at both of us, Jesse." 

"Whatever, I still hate her." Jesse slugged down her coffee and got up. "I needed that! I'm going to have a shower now." she said and walked out. 

Misty shook her head. "Jesse is still so rude." 

James sipped his coffee and smiled. "But that's part of her charm." 

"Hmm... you must love her very much!" 

There was knock on the external kitchen door. Sasha went and opened it. 

"Oh, Gary!" she smiled at the brown haired young man. "Please come in." 

Gary stepped inside. "Good morning Mrs Ketchum," he saw Misty at the table. "Misty, I'm glad you're up." 

"Oh?" Misty felt a bit wary, then pushed that feeling aside, Gary had helped her out last night! "What can I do for you, Gary?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?" he asked her. 

Misty blinked. Gary _asked_ for something? Politely??!! That's it, call the newspapers - the world is ending. 

"Uhmmmm..." *He's obviously delusional, hmmm... what do you do with lunatics - aha! Placate them until you can get proper help!* "Okay." 

"Great!" Gary stepped out of the way and then followed her down the garden path as they walked towards the road. "If we go right, there's a nice stream half a kilometre away. I thought we could give our pokemon a break. I believe you specialize in water pokemon?" 

"Yes, yes I do." said Misty nervously. 

"Thought so," said Gary smugly. "I never forget the details." 

*** 

Back at the house, Ash snorted and woke up suddenly. "YUCK! What a horrible dream!" he said, sitting up. "Eurgh!" 

"Pikachu?" Pikachu sleepily inquired. 

"It was disgusting! I dreamt that Gary and Misty were dating!" 

"PIKA??!!!" 

"You said it." Ash stretched and then froze as the bed creaked ominously beneath him. "Hmmm... maybe I have grown a little since I was last here." he allowed. Yawning, he glanced out the window and choked. 

"Misty? GARY??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" 

*** 

"Did you hear something?" Misty asked. 

"Nope," said Gary firmly. "This way. Has Grandfather told you how his research on Togepei was going? I have to say, I'm curious as to how he will evolve!" 

Misty filled him in on the results so far as they walked (very little) and then wound up telling him all about why Psyduck wandered around on his own and got in and out of the pokeball as he pleased. By the time she'd finished this narrative, they'd arrived at the river. 

"Oh this is perfect!" She cried. "My pokemon have been cooped up for so long!" She began opening pokeballs. 

"Starmie! Staryu! Horsea! Seadra!" 

"Yes, I heard that you'd been having troubles lately. Word is that the Cerulean Gym has fallen on hard times." Gary commented nonchalantly, letting a few of his own pokemon out. Misty paused to think about how to answer. 

"Well, things have been pretty rough lately," she said. "But it's nothing that can't be repaired with a little work!" She tapped the pokeball she was holding against her lip, and then noticed which one it was. "Oh, Gabby! You HAVE to come out!!!" 

"Gabby?" asked Gary, letting his Dewgong out. 

"My Gyrados," said Misty. "He's a real sweetheart." 

"Really?" asked Gary. "I have a Gyrados too! They're quite tough customers I tend to find. Why, when Magicarp evolved, it was quite a shock. I'd almost given up on it, it had taken so long to evolve. Did you find that too?" 

"Oh, I didn't get mine to evolve, so I don't know." said Misty innocently. "How long did it take?" 

Gary was staring at her. "You didn't get Magicarp to evolve? You mean you captured a Gyrados???!!! By yourself??!! That's incredible! I can see the reputation of the Cerulean Gym has been much maligned if that's the case!" 

Misty blushed. "No, I'm afraid Gabby was a gift - Ash caught him for me." 

Gary collapsed to the ground. "Ash... caught a Gyrados??? For you???" 

Misty felt faintly insulted. "Well, he knew I really wanted one so..." 

Gary was still in shock. "Ash Ketchum, the loser? The shrimp? Little Ash? Caught a GYRADOS by HIMSELF???!!!" 

Misty giggled. "You seem surprised." 

Gary tried to recover. "Hmph, he must have been very lucky and caught a young one." he said, smoothing his hair back. "Or a weak one." 

"Gabby isn't weak!" said Misty furiously. 

"Why don't we compare him to mine then," asked Gary, pulling out a pokeball. "Ready?" 

"Ready!" 

"Pokeball... GO!" they both shouted. 

Both pokeballs opened and beams of red light shot out, forming themselves into two gyrados'. Gary's jaw dropped open. Misty's Gabby towered above his own gyrados. 

"Ash captured THAT thing??!!!" he gibbered. 

Gabby swiveled at the sound of his voice. Spotting Gary, it let out a huge roar and lunged for him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gary shrieked as he sprinted back the way he'd come. 

"Oh no! Gabby! Stop it! Stop it I said! Heel! SIT!" Misty yelled desperately. 

*** 

Ash sprinted down the road. *What the hell was Gary up to?* He thought furiously. *Then again, who cares! Just find him and kill him!* 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

*What the heck???* 

Gary ran down the path and slammed into Ash, who staggered and caught him. 

"What is it?" Ash demanded in panic. "Where's Misty?" 

"Pikachu!" added Pikachu who was behind Ash. 

"G-g-g-..." Gary stuttered. 

"What?" 

"G-G-..." 

Ash heard a roar and looked up. "GYRADOS!!!!" he screamed. "RUN FOR IT!!!!" 

"Pika PI!!!" 

He, Pikachu and Gary took off again. Gyrados in hot pursuit. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" they screamed. 

Screamed so loudly, in fact, that they didn't hear Misty's cry of "Gabby - RETURN!!!" 

Dust obscured all vision as the two men fled for the relative safety of home. 

Misty stared into the dust cloud. "Gary?" she called. "I'm sorry! He's back in his ball, it's safe now! Gary? You left your pokemon! Gary??!!" *Aw nuts.* 

*** 

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" *Burst* *SLAM!!!!* 

Gary and Ash leant against the front door, panting. 

"I think we're safe now," said Ash, checking out the front window. 

"Chuuuu..." 

"What's going on?" asked Richie, sitting up from his slouched position on the sofa. 

"What the hell happened to you two?" demanded Brock, running in from the kitchen. 

"Gyrados!" answered Ash grimly. 

"Where?" demanded Richie, "I'll capture it!" 

"Nononono... you don't want this one. Trust me." said Ash. "It's Misty's anyway." 

"Oh, the one you caught for her?" asked Richie. "She told me about that." 

Ash was about to answer when his collar was seized by Gary. "How the flaming **** did you capture that monster?" he demanded. 

"GARY!!!" Sasha shouted, entering the room. "You do NOT use language like that in this house? Now what is going on?" 

"Uhmm...." said Gary. "Sorry, private argument, got out of hand. We'll settle it in private." He dragged Ash away from the door and up the stairs. Brock and Richie followed. 

Sasha sighed. "Boys." 

Jesse and James popped their heads around the kitchen door. 

"Just _what_ was all that about?" Jesse asked irritably. "I've got a headache you know!" 

Misty ran in carrying Gary's pokeballs and her own. "Did you guys see Gary?" she asked. 

"He went upstairs." said Sasha pointing. 

"What happened?" asked James. 

Misty looked exasperated. "I don't get it!" she said. "Gary went all to pieces when he saw Gabby! What's the problem with my sweet little Gyrados?" 

"Sweet?" Sasha echoed. 

"Little?" Jesse frowned. 

"G-g-gyrados??!!!" shrieked James and promptly he dived under the coffee table. 

Misty stared at him. "What the...?" 

Jesse sighed. "James, for God's sake! Get out!" she ordered. "He's been like this about Gyrados ever since that incident eight years ago after the St Anne sank." she explained to Misty and Sasha as she tugged on James' legs. 

"Ahh..." Misty couldn't think of anything to say so she sidled past them and up the stairs. 

As she went up she heard Jesse trying to coax James out in the gentlest way possible. 

"James, GET YOUR BEHIND OUT RIGHT NOW YOU BIG WIMP!!!!" 

*** 

Once in Ash's room, Gary released his grip. "Okay twerp, how on earth did you manage to capture that thing? It's HUGE!!!" 

"Really?" asked Richie. "Misty said it was cute." 

"Misty would," said Ash and Gary grimly. 

"Pikapika!" agreed Pikachu. 

"Capturing a Gyrados isn't easy," said Brock. "I'd be interested in hearing how you did it too Ash." 

"Me too," said Richie. "Then I can get one of my own." 

"Me three," said Gary. 

"NO!" said Ash. He blushed as they all stared at him, then sighed. 

"Look, it was a REALLY tough mission, okay?" he said. "I don't advise you to even try. I planned and planned and planned, and then I got lucky, and then I got even MORE lucky, and that's how it happened. So please, don't try to catch one. It was a really dumb idea of mine. Please?" 

Richie and Gary simply looked at each other and grinned. 

"Heh," said Gary. "Anything you can do, I can do too!" he smirked. 

"Argh!" said Ash. "Okay, I wasn't going to tell any of you this, and you HAVE to promise me you won't tell Mom or Misty!" 

The other men looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, tell us what?" Brock asked. 

Ash shucked off his jacket and took off his t-shirt, then turned around. 

"Oh my GOD!!!!" said Brock. 

There was a large jagged scar going all the way down his back and over his shoulder. Ash looked over the scarred shoulder. "_That's_ what happened - and this was AFTER I'd   
weakened him. I'm just lucky that none of my pokemon got too badly hurt, but I REALLY don't suggest that you..." 

The door opened. 

"Ash, have you seen Gary?" Misty walked in, holding some pokeballs and followed by Psyduck and Togepei. "He left his... Oh my GOD!!!! What happened to your BACK????" 

"Where's Gyrados?" Gary demanded, bravely hiding behind Richie. 

"In the pokeb... Did he do that?" Misty whispered. 

Ash blushed. "Er... it's not as bad as it looks..." 

"Nice try," said Richie. 

Misty advanced on Ash, her eyes fixated on the scar. "Ash... oh, Ash..." 

Ash fidgeted. "Misty, please don't cry, it's not a big deal, really." 

Misty ducked her head, hiding her face behind her long hair. "Cry?" she said softly. "_Cry_?!" 

Ash gulped as Misty looked back up at him. Her blue green eyes were blazing with fury. 

"ASH KETCHUM YOU BIG IDIOT!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice. 

"Uh?" Ash, Brock, Gary and Richie stared, this was NOT how they'd expected Misty to react! 

"But Misty..." Ash began. 

"DON'T YOU 'BUT MISTY' ME!!! WHY THE **** DID YOU GO AFTER A GYRADOS IF IT WAS SO ******* DANGEROUS???!!!" 

Richie paled. "I didn't know Misty knew that type of language." he muttered to Brock. 

"Shush! She might hear you!" Brock whispered. He and Gary were pinned against the wall hardly daring to move in case Misty's wrath turned on them. 

Misty reached out and shook Ash by the shoulders. "You stupid man! I would've NEVER asked you to get it if you were going to get in such a MESS!" 

"HEY!" Ash's own temper flared. "I caught it fine, there were only a few minor mishaps!" he knocked her hands off his shoulders and glared at her. 

Misty stared at him. "MINOR?" she pointed at the scar. "I just CAN'T believe that you didn't TELL ME that you were HURT!!!" she yelled. "All that LYING about the capture, making it seem so EASY! How COULD YOU?!" 

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D OVERREACT!!" Ash snarled. "YOU ALWAYS DO!!!" 

Brock, Richie and Gary winced. "Oh no... _bad_ move." said Gary, he sidled towards the door. "I think it's time to go." 

Brock and Richie followed this most prudent course, leaving the two combatants to it. 

Neither Misty nor Ash noticed the departure of the three men. Lightening flashed between their locked gaze. Pikachu, Psyduck and Togepei looked up at them with deep concern. Pikachu was wondering if a thunderbolt would make things better or worse when Misty made an odd sound in the back of her throat and... 

*WHAM!!* 

Ash rocked back on his heels with the force of her slap. He put his hand to his throbbing cheek and stared at her. 

Misty's eyes were filled with angry tears. "Ash Ketchum... you... fool!" she choked. "Why can't you see?" 

Ash scowled. "See what?" he asked her angrily. "That everything I do is _wrong_? You've always been fond of telling me how wrong I am, why should that change?!" he went to the door and opened it. "Could you leave now?" he asked in a cold hard tone. "I'd like to be alone." 

Misty stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open for several minutes, then her chin went up. "Fine. I'm going." she said, biting the words off like bullets. With that she stalked out, Togepei and Psyduck behind her. 

Ash collapsed on his bed and covered his face with his arms. Pikachu jumped up beside him. 

"Pikapi?" it nudged him. "Pika pikachu!" 

Ash lifted one hand and patted Pikachu's head. "Who needs her, huh? Self-righteous and bad-tempered! Skinny as a bean pole, stuck-up..." he sighed. "...gorgeous, sweet when she wants to be, one of my best friends who'll now hate me because of what I said!" he rubbed his face. "Pikachu, I AM an idiot, she was only yelling because she got a fright. I should've told her!" 

Pikachu patted Ash's arm with it's paw. "Pikapika pikachu! Chu." (She'll forgive you! Eventually.) 

Ash smiled grimly. "Yeah, sure." *What a mess!* 

*** 

*ring ring* 

"Coming!" Officer Jenny run out to the front desk of her small station. She smiled brightly at the three pretty young women who were ringing the bell. "Can I help you?" she asked. 

"Like, I hope so!" snapped the eldest, a statuesque blonde with a red flower in her hair. "We are so totally lost!" 

Jenny raised an eyebrow. How could anyone get lost in a small town like Pallet? Unless they were totally stupid that is. Jenny bit down on the thought and presented her best 'charm the public' face. "Well, you've come to the right place, ladies. Where are you trying to go?" 

"Uh..." one of the other girls, a redhead, cleared her throat. "We're actually looking for someone... our sister." 

"Is this a missing person report then?" Jenny asked her hand reaching for some forms. 

"No!" the blonde shook her head. "She's just run off! She's, like, sooooo selfish, you wouldn't believe it!" 

"Daisy," protested the last girl. "That's not fair!" 

"Shut up, Violet! You've been defending Misty all throughout this trip, it's totally making me mad!" 

Violet glared at Daisy. "Maybe you're not so right, Daisy and I've just, like, seen how nasty you've been to Misty!" 

"You have been rough on her." the redhead chimed in. 

"You too, Lily? This is sooooo cruel. Misty's the one who's been sooooo jealous that she has to, like _interfere_ with my love!" 

"Ladies, LADIES!" Jenny banged on the table to silence the bickering. "Now did you say your missing sister's name was Misty?" 

Lily stared at her. "Like, yah. Have you seen her?" 

Before Jenny could answer there was a roar of fury from the cell in the other room. "Hey, OFFICER! I told ya, I want MY LAWYER!!!!" 

Daisy gasped. "I recognize that voice!" she squealed. "Fletcher, sugarpie, is that you?" 

There was a stunned silence, from both Fletcher AND Jenny. 

"Daisy?" Fletcher rasped from the other room. "Thank GOD! Ya have to get me out of here, pumpkin!" 

Daisy rounded on Jenny. "How DARE you keep MY fiancé in jail?!" she shrieked. 

Jenny blinked. "You're engaged to... *achem*" she pulled herself together. "He's been charged with Pokemon theft, Miss... er... Daisy, also trespassing and harassment." 

Daisy looked shocked, Violet and Lily glanced at each other, also surprised. Lily leaned towards Violet. "Y'know, maybe he's not such a cool guy after all." 

Violet bit her lip. "He's still, like, a hunk though." she muttered in an unsure voice. 

"DAISY!!" Fletcher bellowed. "Bail me out, honey lips!" 

Jenny looked faintly nauseous, *_honeylips_*???? 

Daisy leaned on the desk. "How much is this silly bail thingie?" she asked. 

*** 

May Oak twirled around and giggled. "Why this is _such_ a pretty dress, Mrs Ketchum! How _sweet_ of you to make the bridesmaids dresses _so_ flattering!" 

Sasha smiled at May. "Why thank you, May. I'm glad you approve." 

May eyed the other occupant with a slight smirk. "And what do you think, Misty dear?" 

Misty was staring out of the window, her head in her hands. She jumped slightly when May addressed her. "Huh? Oh, uh... it's very nice." she said lamely. 

"And you're crumpling the dress!" cried May in tones of horror. 

Misty gulped and stood up. "Sorry about that, Sasha." she apologized. 

Sasha gave her an understanding look. "That's alright, Misty. I'm getting someone to iron the dresses before the ceremony anyway, so it's doesn't matter if they get a bit crumpled at this stage." 

"I can't _believe_ it!" enthused May. "Only _two_ days until the wedding! How _exciting_!" 

Sasha's eyes went a little blurry. "Yes, it's wonderful." she said with a soft smile. She blinked and focused again. "Now, I'm going to see how the boys are getting on with erecting the marquee, I'll see you two later." 

Misty barely heard her leave. She was standing in front of the mirror, but she didn't see herself, only Ash telling her to leave him alone. Misty's fists clenched. *Jerk! Moron! Idiot...* her shoulders sagged, *Oh man, I DID overreact, bigtime!* 

"Aren't you excited, Misty?" May asked. "About being a bridesmaid?" she sighed theatrically. "But I would much rather be the _bride_ marrying the man of my dreams... like Ash!" she licked her lips and glanced at Misty. "Despite the fact he's sooo rude, but he's very good-looking and that would be worth it!" 

Misty frowned. "There's alot more to Ash than his looks!" she snapped. "I knew that when he was just a kid!" 

"Oh that's riiiight!" drawled May. "You used to travel around with him, sleeping on the ground, getting lost and all dirty too! I bet you have a _wonderful_ friendship, he must regard you like a brother!" 

"He does NOT! I mean, I'm a _girl_!" Misty cried. 

May nodded. "Of course, I just meant, that girl's who rough it with the guys are usually treated as one - a guy I mean. And with _your_ figure, Misty dear, well... you are _athletic_, aren't you?" she giggled and slipped out of the door leaving Misty staring after her with an open mouth. 

Misty swung around and looked at herself in the mirror. Okay, so she wasn't as well... _endowed_ as May, but still... 

*knock knock* 

"Uh... yes?" 

"It's Richie, I brought you some tea." 

Misty opened the door, Richie stood there with a tray and three cups of tea. He looked at her and the empty room. 

"Have Mrs Ketchum and May left?" he asked. 

Misty nodded and stood back to let him in. "Sasha went down to check on how Brock, Gary, James and... er... Ash were doing on the marquee. You must have just missed May." she sat down on the window seat. 

Richie shrugged. "Oh well, can I join you in some tea?" he   
asked sitting down beside her and handing her a cup. "Brock, Ash and Gary seem to have the marquee under control and I wouldn't want to get in the way!" 

Misty sipped her tea. "Uh... where is James?" 

Richie grinned. "Oh, he and Jesse went off somewhere, looking for something I think he said. But I'll bet they were just avoiding the work!" 

Misty grinned. "Probably! They still don't like to work!" 

Richie looked at his tea, his expression serious. "Uhm... Misty, I realise you may not want to hear this, but... Ash is kinda upset." 

Misty took a deep breath. "Really?" she said in a neutral tone. 

"Uhm... I know he's sorry about what he said, but... uh..." Richie wondered if he was courting his own death. "You were kinda, well, wrong to accuse him like that." 

Misty was very quiet for a long period. Richie stole a look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Richie. "I know." she said softly. "But... but when I saw that scar something just _snapped_. What if it had been worse? I could've lost Ash forever! And then he didn't tell me! I wish... I just wish he wouldn't be so damned impulsive sometimes!" her hands trembled and she quickly put her tea down to avoid spilling it. 

Richie put his own tea down and clasped her hands. "Hey, hey! Don't get so worked up!" he chided her. "It's just the way Ash is! If it makes you feel any better he didn't even tell _me_ about the wound, although he was telling me everything else, including..." Richie let out a long sigh. "I shouldn't tell you this but... in his letters to me, Ash mentioned _you_ alot and he really, really cares about you!" 

Misty's eyes widened and she looked hopefully into Richie's face. "Is that why you thought we were engaged?" 

Richie grinned. "Yeah, so..." 

"Richie, are you in here?" Ash threw open the door and stood in the entrance, staring. 

Misty and Richie jumped up. "Ash!" cried Misty with a smile on her face. "I want to tell you that I'm..." 

"Excuse me for interrupting!" snapped Ash and he backed out, slamming the door behind him. 

"...sorry." Misty blinked. "What was THAT about?" 

Richie frowned. "Maybe he's still mad." he suggested. 

Misty sighed. "What an idiot!" she growled. "Well, alright then! I'll let him stew for a while longer!" 

Richie didn't look as if he thought this was a good idea, but Misty glared at him so fiercely that he refrained from opening his mouth. 

*** 

In the hallway, Ash leaned against the wall, fighting the stabs of anger, jealousy and despair hitting him. 

"They were holding _hands_!" he whispered. "What if she was going to say that she was _engaged_ to him?!" 

He stumbled down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. Pikachu who'd come looking for him jumped onto his lap. Ash stared dully down at it. "What am I going to do, Pikachu?" he asked. "This is all my fault! I _drove_ her to him!" 

Pikachu twitched an ear. "Pikachu!" 

Ash blinked. "What do you mean I'm delusional?" he demanded. "I _saw_ them! They looked pretty friendly to _me_." 

"Pikapi pika...chu!" 

"I AM NOT paranoid!" yelled Ash indignantly. 

"What are you yelling about?" 

Ash looked up. "Oh, hi James. Where's Jesse?" 

James flung himself into a chair and sighed. "Shopping." he said in a resigned voice. "She said she needed to find the perfect dress for the wedding." James' voice cracked with a sob. "I couldn't bear it any longer! I _had_ to sneak away!" 

"I thought you liked girls clothes." said Ash drily. 

James glared at him. "That was _not_ my fault!" he protested. "All that cross dressing was needed... for my job! Besides, Jesse always chose the costumes." 

Ash raised an eyebrow. "And she usually wore the men's clothes, I guess we know who wears the pants in _your_ marriage - literally!" 

James stood up in a huff. "If you're going to be insulting, I'm leaving!" he started for the door. 

Ash realized that he didn't want him to leave. He needed to tell _someone_ about his problems, Gary would sneer, Brock would lecture and Richie was out of the question. Besides, James would probably be the most sympathetic listener, he'd always been a sentimental guy. 

"James, wait. I'm sorry." 

James turned and regarded him with wide eyes. "Did I just hear Ash the twerp apologize?" he murmured. "I must be dreaming!" 

"Don't be like that!" Ash snapped in irritation. "Look, I know this bar in town, want to join me for an uninterrupted drink?" 

"As long as you're buying." said James. "I'm broke, and I expect Jesse is maxing out my credit card as we speak." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm buying." Ash stood up. "Let's go. Come on Pikachu." 

"Pika!" 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	6. Confiding

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 6: Confiding 

*** 

Jesse let out a gasp of relief as she reached the front door of the Ketchum house. Her ten shopping bags were feeling like lead weights and she was furious. With a grunt she opened the door and flung herself inside. 

"I am going to _kill_ James!" she muttered dragging herself into the living room and dumping the bags on the couch. "What's the big idea, abandoning me in my time of need?" she walked into the kitchen. "Mrs Ketchum? Hmm... looks like no one's here." 

There was a note on the refrigerator, actually several notes. Jesse read the first one aloud. 

"'Gone to Professor Oak's to continue preparations, back late - Sasha'." She looked at the second and third. "And Richie's out training his pokemon while Brock and Joy are having dinner with Officer Jenny, and Ash and James have gone to a... WHAT????!!!!" 

Jesse ripped Ash's note off the fridge. "A BAR???!!! Ash has taken James to a BAR??!!!" 

"Jesse? I thought it was you, what's wrong?" Misty wandered into the kitchen carrying Togepei. 

"Your twerp boyfriend has taken James out drinking!" Jesse snapped. 

"He's not a... I mean he's not my... he's done WHAT???" Misty's shriek of surprise was almost as shrill as Jesse's. 

Jesse groaned and sank onto one of the kitchen chairs. "James drunk, oh God..." she buried her head in her hands. 

Misty looked worried. "Surely Ash won't let it go that far," she protested. "He's not really the type to drink heavily." 

Jesse perked up a bit. "Yes, Ash does have more restraint that James I guess." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll just scold James when he gets home." 

Misty sat down opposite her, setting Togepei down to wander around. "I wonder why Ash decided to go out to a bar," she mused. "It's not like him, but then, he has been acting really weird lately." 

"Oh?" Jesse looked faintly interested. 

"Well, we had this big fight this morning..." Misty began. 

"Well, that's hardly big news," said Jesse. "You two were always having big fights and just because you're going out doesn't mean they'll stop. Trust me, I speak from personal experience." 

"Maybe," said Misty dryly. "But aren't your fights a bit one-sided?" she frowned suddenly. "Hey! Ash and I are NOT going out!" 

Jesse raised her eyebrows. "Really? It certainly looks like you two are very, very interested in each other!" 

Misty went red. "Well... I... we..." 

"Are you _still_ in denial?!" Jesse exploded at her. "That's _pathetic_!" 

Misty's eyes blazed. "Hello? Pot? This is the kettle, you're sooo black! How long were you and James in _denial_?!" 

"Don't you change the subject!" Jesse slammed her fist on the table and loomed over Misty. "Now, are you in love with Twerp Ketchum or not?!" 

Misty looked up at Jesse and gulped. "Er... yes?" 

Jesse sighed and sat back down. "Right, then what's the problem?" 

Misty gave up trying to deny her feelings. It actually felt good to have someone to confide in, even if that person was Jesse. "I guess I'm a bit scared." she confessed. "It's been a long time since Ash and I saw each other, three years, so I don't really feel confident about his feelings for me." 

Jesse snorted. "From what I heard last night he didn't seem to be hesitating!" 

Misty blushed again. "Yeah, maybe. But I was feeling really uptight and all... emotionally after Fletcher's appearance." 

"Who's Fletcher?" Jesse asked. "An old boyfriend?" 

Misty looked revolted. "NO WAY!!" she yelled. Calming down she filled Jesse in on the whole sticky mess involving Fletcher and her sisters. 

"What a bastard." said Jesse flatly. "If you ask _me_, he's the reason why you're feeling all messed up, helped by your sisters, they sound like a bunch of drips! If they've been putting you down all this time, no wonder you're confused about the whole Ash thing." 

Misty's eyes opened very wide. "Psychoanalyzed by Jesse of Team Rocket, would've thought?" 

Jesse sniffed. "Hmph! I take it that you don't appreciate my advice?" 

Misty sweatdropped. "I didn't mean _that_, it's just you're the last person I'd expect to support me!" 

Jesse gave her a very direct look. "Whatever you may think, I don't like people who emotionally abuse others! Look what James' family tried to do to him!" 

"He's really important to you, isn't he." said Misty softly. 

Jesse turned her face away and bit her lower lip. "I wouldn't have married him otherwise." she said. "Besides, he's such a silly, sentimental fool that he needs someone to look out for him, and I've been doing that since we were in Pokemon Tech!" she turned back to Misty, surprising the younger girl with the sheen of tears in her blue eyes. "I told you that time, when we met up in Cerulean City, that James has been part of my life for so long I can't imagine him _not_ being there!" 

Misty smiled. "That's beautiful, Jesse." 

Jesse sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Oh crap, now you're making me mushy! I hate that!" 

"I feel very privileged that you're actually confiding in me." said Misty. "It does help to talk." 

"I'm so glad you feel that way!" Jesse's voice was back to it's normal tones. "But let's change the subject, you and Ash..." 

"Are you and James planning to have kids?" Misty interrupted her quickly. 

"...." Jesse stared at her in shock. "Wha...?" 

"Are you going to start a family?" 

"Are you MAD???" Jesse cried. "Ruin my figure and my life by having a selfish little brat??!!" 

"Hmmm... maybe two in the family would be a bit much." muttered Misty. 

"What did you say?" Jesse demanded. 

"Er... maybe it's a bit soon to think about that?" 

Jesse shook her head. "I'm NOT the motherly type!" she stated firmly. "Besides, James and I have enough work trying to figure out how we're going to look after _ourselves_ without thinking about noisy babies!" 

Misty frowned. "Don't you two have a place to live?" 

Jesse grimaced. "Well, James' parents aren't too happy about our marriage, and we're not going to try and convince them otherwise - they might try to get us divorced so James'll marry that... that... whip crazy tramp Jessebelle!" 

"So, no money from them, huh?" 

"Not a cent, although we did pawn the pearls and the diamond engagement ring I stripped from Jessebelle which gave us a bit of cash." 

"Someday Jesse you HAVE to tell me this story!" Misty said. 

"Someday," Jesse agreed. "Anyway, since we dropped out of Team Rocket we haven't had proper jobs and the money is running low now." she thought of the shopping bags on the sofa and sweatdropped. "Quite low in fact." 

"Have you any ideas?" Misty asked. 

Jesse hesitated. "Well... it's a bit of a long shot, buuuut we do have one idea." she blushed faintly and cleared her throat. "A restaurant." 

Misty raised an eyebrow. "A restaurant? Can either of you guys COOK?" 

"Wellmumblemumblenotmebutmumble..." 

"What was that?" 

"I CAN'T COOK! I can't even boil an egg!!!" Jesse wailed. "That's the biggest hitch to our perfect plan!!!" 

"Oh, that is a problem. I take it that James can't cook either?" Misty asked hopefully. 

Jesse drooped. "He can make cheese on toast and even then he usually burns the toast!" 

Misty shuddered. "Ugh... so how did you guys eat when you were on the road chasing us?" 

"Instant noodles." 

"Oh." 

Jesse drooped even more. "We even thought up the perfect motto," she lamented. "It was so _us_!" 

"Really?" Misty smiled encouragingly. "I'd love to hear it!" 

Jesse perked up. "Alright!" she stood up and posed. Misty started to have a bad feeling. 

Jesse started her speech. "Want a burger and fries without trouble?" 

"If you're really hungry make it double!" she deepened her voice to sound like James. 

"To protect the world from hunger and thirst." 

"Our food isn't bad, at least not the worst." 

"The Jesse James restaurant, blast in for a bite." 

"We're open all day and open all night!" 

"That's right!" 

Misty clapped weakly. "That's... uh... very _you_ alright." 

Jesse smiled. "Thank you, I thought so!" then her pleasure turned to despair again and she slumped into her chair. "Not that it does any good if we don't have the capital OR the ability!" 

Misty looked at her sympathetically. "It's not like _you_ to give up so easily, Jesse!" she said, an idea was forming in her mind which could work - if Jesse accepted it! "You and James were always so determined, we'd beat you again and again and you still kept coming back as if you were too dumb to quit!" 

Jesse frowned. "If you're trying to make me feel better you're FAILING!" she growled. 

"No, no! What I mean is that you have to persevere! And accept help from other people," Misty grinned. "Like me and Ash!" 

"Accept help from the twerp team? NEVER!" 

"You accepted my help before." Misty reminded her. 

Jesse fidgeted. "Yes, well, okay... you maybe, Ash - no!" 

"Why don't you just hear me out?" suggested Misty. "Before you refuse completely." 

"Alright." said Jesse reluctantly. "But this better be good!" 

"Okay, how about _I_ teach you to cook? I wasn't very good until a couple of years ago, but I taught myself and I've cooked roast dinners and fancy desserts and everyone liked them! Plus Brock's a _great_ cook! I'm sure he'll be happy to assist James!" *Once I've pleaded and bullied him into saying yes, I'm sure Joy'll help!* "As for raising money to buy a place, well, Ash'll need people to help build his Gym, you could work for him!" 

Jesse thought about this. "Okay..." she said slowly. "Learning to cook would be good, but I don't know about the working for Ash thing, I just don't think I could do that." 

"Just think about it, okay?" Misty asked. 

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Y'know, I was pretty nasty to you when we were younger, why are you helping me now?" 

Misty shrugged. "Because I'm a kind and generous person?" she suggested lightly. "Or maybe it's because I don't believe that you and James are that bad after all, you guys just need a chance." 

Jesse was embarrassed, she looked around the room in an effort to avoid Misty's sincere eyes and her gaze locked on the clock. "It's getting a bit late, isn't it?" she said. 

Misty looked at the clock. "Yeah, I wonder if..." 

The front door slammed, Jesse and Misty rushed out, but it was only Richie who looked at them in surprise. 

"What's up with you two?' he asked. 

"Er... nothing." they chorused, abashed. 

"Oookay, well, I'm going to have an early night, see ya in the morning." 

"Good night Richie." said Misty. 

Once he'd left, Misty and Jesse glanced at each other. Neither were very happy. 

"They're late." 

*** 

"Here we are," Ash put three mugs of beer on the table he was sharing with James. "Drink up!" 

"What's the third... oh..." said James, as Ash lifted the first mug and drained it. "It's going to be like that huh?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Ash firmly, inhaling the second mug. "You want another?" 

James looked at his untouched beer. "Ummm... sure." 

*** 

Ash slammed the sixth mug down on the table and exhaled. James' nose wrinkled as a huge cloud of alcohol breath blew in his face. He hurriedly took another drink of his beer. He was halfway through his third mug, and accelerating. 

Ash rubbed his nose. "I can't stand it!" he said finally. 

"Huh?" James tried to focus and managed it after a minute or two. "What?" 

"I just don't understand her!" 

"Ah," James nodded wisely. "Women. Take my advice Ash - don't even try." 

Ash looked at the purple haired man. "Well - what about you and Jesse?" 

James laughed. "I've been hanging out with Jesse ever since we both started at Pokemon Tech and flunked out together. I joined a bike gang with her and finally got recruited into Team Rocket with her - where we worked together constantly day and night for eight years. Then we confessed our love, and then we got married... and I STILL don't understand her." 

Ash groaned, "Now I'm REALLY depressed." He stood up a little unsteadily. "You want another?" 

"Make it double," said James, draining his mug. 

*** 

Half an hour later James had finally caught up with Ash in the beer drinking statistics and the two men were feeling pretty good about the world in general. 

"I can't understand why I always get the weird pokemon," said Ash. 

"Pika-hic!" 

"Did you drink some of my beer when I wasn't looking Pikachu?" 

"Pika-piiiii... *THUD" 

"Thatsh what I thought." Ash looked at his comatose pokemon, who was snoring on the seat next to him. "Boy am I going to get a lecture for this." 

"So what? Tell em to go to heck." said James. "You're a big boy now." He blinked. "Very big in fact." 

"Argh!" Ash said. "Everyone an' their pokemon keeps telling me I've grown." 

"Well you have," said James, grabbing for his beer and missing. Damn tricky things... always moving around! "It's very noticeable. You were always such a shrimp back in the old days. You were a tadpole! Now you're a... frog." 

"Yay," said Ash. 

"Nonononononono... dint mean it like that. It's like," James cast around for an idea. "You were a Charmander, and now you're a Charizard!" 

"Don't remind me of that pokemon, please!" 

"Hey man, you think YOU'VE had bad luck with your pokemon, you ain't seen nothing." James wiped the back of his mouth after missing with the beer glass again. "Oops." 

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked. 

"What about Weezing?" 

"Okay, you have a point." 

"Yeah, and have I ever shown you my Victreebel?" 

"Nope." 

James fumbled with a pokeball. He tried to throw it, failed and in the end wound up tapping it against the table. "Come out come out!" he sang. 

A large Victreebel materialized on the table. 

"S'a healthy looking pokemon," said Ash. "Dunno what's your problem." 

"Hah! It may look nice, and it is... it really is... but it mfffff..." 

Ash gazed at the spectacle of James' pokemon trying to eat his head. 

"Aha. I think I see what you mean." 

*** 

After Ash had finally managed to wrestle the Victreebel off James' head and it had been restored to its pokeball the two men decided that another drink was in order. All that exertion you know. One drink led to another. And another. And then the secrets began to spill. 

"And then... then she SLAPS me..." Ash slurred. "C'n you b'lieve it?" 

James hiccuped. "It just means she likes you," he commented. 

"Wha?" 

"Girls always hit the ones they like," James elaborated. "Look at me and Jesse - she hits me all the time. Though fortunately not with a whip like Jessebell." 

Ash paused for a moment. "James - I really love you man, but I am just not going there." 

"S'my point," said James. "If she bugs you she must like you." 

Ash blinked. "Thatsh the most ridiku.. rididicully... stupid thing I've ever heard." 

"It'sh the truth, she digs you man," commented James. "And she's not the only one - that May was ALL OVER you at the party last night." 

"Who?" 

"MAY! The one with the..." James paused. "The brother." 

"Oh HER!!!" Ash said. "Yeah, I used to like her." 

"Really?" James asked, intrigued. 

"Yeah, used to have a really big crush for her," Ash elaborated. "Wow. Who knew?" 

"Do you like her now?" 

"Who?" 

"MAY DUMMY!!!!" 

"Who're you calling dummy you dummy?" 

"I'm calling you dummy twerp!" 

"You wanna make somethin' out of it?" 

"Maybe I do!" 

The two men lurched to their feet. Eventually. 

Holding himself aloft Ash stared at James. "You know... I don't think I can fight you right now." 

"Oh thank goodness," said James, giving up his battle with gravity. *THUD* 

Ash looked at the snoring James and sighed. "Oh man..." 

*** 

Misty and Jesse sat together on the sofa. Eyes glued to the front door. Arms folded, legs crossed, battle aura streaming off them. 

"I thought you said Ash was a responsible drinker!" Jesse hissed. 

"How would I know?" Misty demanded. "I stopped traveling with him before he got old enough to drink." 

"Then why...?" 

"I was reassuring you!" 

"And now?" 

Misty glared at the door. "Now I'm just going to kill him." 

Jesse cracked her knuckles. "At last, we agree on something." 

There was the sound of footsteps staggering up to the door. It began to creak open. 

Misty and Jesse leaned forward as Ash staggered inside, James thrown over one shoulder and Pikachu tucked under the other arm. He tottered briefly then regained his balance. Then he became aware of his imminent demise. 

"Misty..." he said slowly. "Jesse..." 

"Prepare for trouble," said Jesse. 

"Make it double!" said Misty. "Ash, where in the world have you BEEN???!!!" 

Ash struggled to remember. "Bar." he managed finally. 

"It's 1 o'clock in the MORNING!" Jesse screamed. "What happened to James???!!!" 

"James... James... He was here a minute ago." Ash looked around. 

"You're _carrying_ him," Misty pointed out. 

"Oh yeah... I thought my pack was heavier than usual. Here." Ash unloaded James onto Jesse, who collapsed beneath him. 

"Night..." he muttered as he headed for the stairs. 

"Hey! Hey, Ketchum! Hello!" Jesse screeched. 

"Sleeeeeeppp..." Ash got to the foot of the stairs. 

"ASH!" yelled Misty. 

He paused and looked at her. "Misty..." he said. 

Misty fumed. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Ash Ketchum!" she yelled. "You're in big BIG trouble!" She ran up to him and punched her finger into his chest repeatedly. "What about Pikachu? How irresponsible can you be?" 

Ash seemed to be thinking about something. "Misty - are you mad at me?" 

"YES!!!! OF COURSE I AM YOU DOLT!!!" Misty drew back her hand and slapped him across the face. Slowly, slowly, he turned back to face her. He rubbed his cheek slowly and then grinned. 

"YES! JAMES WAS RIGHT! YOU _DO_ LOVE ME!!!!" 

"Wha...?" was all Misty got out before Ash engulfed her in a huge bear hug and kissed her. 

Misty struggled for a while, disgusted by the beer smell and taste, but struggling against the new Ash was much like trying to wake up a Snorlax. It just wasn't going to happen. And after a couple of seconds, she didn't really mind after all. 

Jesse levered James off her and gawked at the passionately kissing pair. "Camera... camera... damn it where's my camera..." 

"*Snore*". 

"You're really going to regret this in the morning," said Jesse, nudging her fallen spouse. "But not as much as HE is," she grinned, raising her polaroid camera. 

*CLICK* 

*** 

The next morning, Ash Ketchum woke up at the foot of the stairs to a hearty and high-pitched. "Good MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!" 

"Guh!" he said. He wanted to say more but apparently there was a Jigglypuff where his tongue used to be. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed James. "Oh God, my head... my HEAD!!!" 

"Oh I'm SORRY dear, was I too LOOOOOUD!" Jesse howled in his ear. 

James whimpered. 

Ash stood up and grabbed at the wall. He ran a quick check. Hmmmm... not in my bed, tongue all furry, headache, large gap in memory where last night should be - aha! I got plastered last night. Right... aspirin. 

Ignoring Jesse's tormenting of James, he stumbled into the kitchen and fished around in a cupboard. A hand pushed a full glass in front of him. 

Ash turned to see Brock attached to the hand. "I figured you'd be needing this," he said. "I put three aspirin in." 

"Thanks," said Ash. "One more and I'll be fine." 

"How often have you done this?" Brock raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh... two or three times..." Ash yawned. *Or maybe four or five.* "The same thing always happens. I get a headache, my tongue is fuzzy and I've forgotten everything from the night before." 

Outside the kitchen door, Misty froze. *Forgotten?* 

"Forgotten?" asked Brock, adding another aspirin to the glass and handing it back to Ash. 

"Mmmm..." said Ash. "Some people have killer hangovers, some get sick, I get amnesia." 

"Then why do it?" Brock demanded. 

"I can never remember", Ash replied, drinking the medicine. "Oh yeah, that's better." He closed his eyes. The kitchen door opened and he opened them in time to see Misty stalk up to him. 

"So you don't remember ANYTHING from last night?" she demanded. "Not a single THING???!!!" 

Ash yawned. "The last thing I remember is James' Victreebel trying to eat his head. After that it's just a big blank." 

Misty was practically vibrating in anger. A fact he didn't notice till it was almost too late. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. "And has anyone seen Pikachu this morning?" 

Misty frostily held out his still sleeping Pokemon. "How could you be so irresponsible??" she demanded. "How could you give him alcohol?" 

"Oh no, Pikachu," Ash looked disconsolate. "I'm sorry, I was too slow drinking that tankard." 

"What?" 

"I always have to drink _really_ quickly otherwise Pikachu gets into it," he explained, cradling his pokemon. "He really likes the taste of alcohol." 

"So you have an alcoholic pokemon?" James walked in. "Okay, you win the weird pokemon competition." 

"JAMES!!! I haven't FINISHED!!!" sang Jesse, following him in. She looked at Ash and smiled. "And how are we this morning?" she purred. 

Ash blinked. "Fine, I'll be perfectly back to normal once I've had a shower and changed." he said. 

"Huh?" Jesse was confused. 

"He doesn't remember last night," said Misty quickly. "Apparently he always forgets everything after he gets drunk." 

"Reeeeeeeeallllyyyyyy..." said Jesse. "So, for example, if you _kissed_ someone last night you wouldn't remember it?" 

"Nope," said Ash. "Hell, I woke up once with two new pokemon and I still don't know where they came from." 

Sweatdrops trickled down everyone's foreheads. 

"So, even if you _kissed_ someone who you knew, you wouldn't remember?" 

"No," said Ash. 

"Not even if it was a great big kiss? Full of passion and fireworks?" Jesse asked. Misty, with great deliberation and precision, dropped the toaster on her foot. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" 

"Oh, I'm so SORRY!!!!" said Misty. "Well, you better have that shower Ash!" 

"Yeah," Ash pushed away from the wall and headed for the door. Memory suddenly kicked in with a vengeance and he paused at it and turned back. 

"Misty... about yesterday?" 

Misty froze. *Oh God...* 

"Uh, well I'm sorry about the whole gyrados thing, and I hope you'll be very happy." He quickly ran off. 

"Huh?" was the general consensus. Jesse smiled evilly and fingered a very special photo in her skirt pocket. 

Misty watched the door swing closed behind him. *Ash...* 

*** 

"Fletcher sweetums, let's just go hoooommmmeee!!" wailed Daisy. "This place is, like, sooooo boooorrriiinnnnggg!!!" 

Fletcher winced briefly but smiled at Daisy. "Now sugarpie, you know I have to have another little talk with Misty AND get her to give me some Pokemon for the Gym." 

"I don't see why she has to," said Violet from the sofa. "They're, like, HER Pokemon. Anyway, I thought you had Pokemon." 

Fletcher restrained himself from yelling and replied to Violet in a controlled tone. "I never told you, but all my Pokemon were stolen from me sometime ago." he saw a chance to get Violet and Lily back on his side here. "It really tore me up," his face twisted with false grief. "And that's why... why I'm trying so hard for the Cerulean Gym!" 

Lily and Violet glanced at each other. "Oh," Lily looked stricken. "I'm so sorry Fletcher, I guess I understand." 

"Oh, baby!" crooned Daisy casting herself on his chest. "You never told me how much you were suffering!" 

Fletcher assumed a resigned air. "I didn't want to burden you, pudding-pie." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, time to attend to the current situation, who knows where Misty might be?" 

Lily snapped her fingers. "Why not, like, try Professor Oak's Pokemon Research centre?" she suggested. "Misty was going there alot to see him about her Togepei, and I think he's good friends with Ash Ketchum." 

Fletcher recalled the party he'd crashed, hadn't that been thrown by someone called Oak? He grinned triumphantly. "I think that sounds like the perfect place to start, thank you for your help Lily." 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	7. Battles

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

*** 

Part 7: Battles 

*** 

At Professor Oaks house/laboratory: 

"Up a little. More on the right. Now on the left... Up on the right a little, bit more on the left..." Professor Oak directed. 

Richie and Ash looked at each other and stuck the damn floral arrangement on the wall. 

"Ummm... perfect," said Professor Oak. "Nice work boys." He rubbed his hands and looked around. "Right, I think that's everything." 

"Oh thank goodness," Ash collapsed on a nearby chair. "I never thought weddings involved so much furniture moving!" 

The three of them, well two of them with Professor Oak directing, had been setting out tables and putting up decorations for the wedding reception for the last two hours. Misty, Sasha and May had helped for a while and then run off for dress adjustments, but planned to be back to lay the tables later. Brock and Joy were giving Jesse a cooking lesson in the kitchen, with James a bemused (and, occasionally when something went wrong, amused) spectator. Gary had finished his assigned task twenty minutes ago and was visiting his pokemon out the back. 

Richie grinned and wiped at the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. "So," he said mischeviously, "Want to go get a beer?" 

Ash winced. "Har har har," he said, throwing a cushion at Richie. 

"Ash, while you're here, I need to talk to you," said Prof Oak. 

Ash shrugged and he and Richie followed the Professor as he headed off into the laboratory area. "What's up Professor?" Ash asked. 

"It's about your Hitmonchan," the Professor began. 

"Oh." Ash's face emptied of emotion and all the joy drained out of the room. "What about it?" 

"Whoa," said Richie. "Is it just me, or did the temperature just drop about eight degrees?" 

"Well, since you forwarded it on from the Cerulean City Pokecentre, I've been examining it and, well... I think there's something wrong with it." Professor Oak selected a pokeball from the rack and held it out to Ash, who looked at it glumly. 

Still holding it, the Professor carried on. "I've run all sorts of tests, consulted most of the other Professors in all the nearby areas, including Professor Ivy and your friend Brock at the Pokemon Tech. None of them can explain the strange behaviour exhibited by your Hitmonchan." 

"Wonderful." 

"It doesn't fit anything on record, and even your, er, little incident, isn't sufficient to explain it's behaviour. Ever since I got it it's been disruptive, violence, annoying..." the Professor trailed off. "Ash, I'm not holding this pokeball for my health you know." 

Ash grimaced and accepted the pokeball. "What am I supposed to DO with it?" he demanded. 

"Do?" the Professor raised an eyebrow. "Train it of course! You _are_ a pokemon master." 

"I don't think I'm the right person to train this pokemon," Ash whispered. 

"Nonsense!" Professor Oak shouted. "I've spoken to the Pokemon League and they feel that you are the ONLY person who can help that Hitmonchan get a better grasp of proper Pokemon behaviour." 

"How can I train it when I can't trust myself around it?" Ash demanded furiously. "There must be another trainer it would be better off with. Hell, it would be better off in the wild than with me." 

Professor Oak picked up a ruler and thwacked Ash over the head with it. 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he ordered. "You knew this whole pokemon thing wouldn't be easy when you first set out on your journey. You've faced and overcome many other obstacles on the way, and have actually reached the point of being a reasonably-mature, partially-civilised young man. I refuse to let you quit now!" 

Ash rubbed his head and sighed. "Okay okay... do you have ANY advice at all?" 

Professor Oak's fierce gaze softened and he patted Ash's shoulder. "Sorry Ash, I'm afraid this time you're on your own. But I will say this - if anyone can do this, you can." 

"Banzai!" yelled Richie helpfully. 

Ash cracked a weak smile and regarded the pokeball. "Well, I guess I better get reacquainted." he said, hefting it. 

"Er Ash!" interrupted the Professor. "Umm... outside please." His eyes slid across the room. 

Ash and Richie's followed them and regarded a large heap of splintered wood where previously a bookshelf had been. 

"Gotcha," said Ash. "You don't have to come Richie." 

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" 

Ash gritted his teeth. "You REALLY don't have to come Richie!" 

"Just try and stop me!" Richie grinned at him. 

*Oh how I'd love to... now now, just cos HE'S going out with the girl that you love is no reason to want to cause grievous bodily harm... what am I saying? Yes it is!* "Okay, you can come then," Ash smiled evilly. *Of course, I would never do anything to hurt Richie. 

Not on purpose anyway. Heh heh heh...* 

Ash trekked outside and headed to an empty area of the yard. Richie followed him and set up behind him. While they were clearing more space, Gary wandered up. He glanced at Ash's pokeball. 

"What's that?" he demanded. 

"Stick around and see," Ash invited cheerfully. *What am I saying? Still, it would be funny... Noooo! Don't do it Ash! Don't give in to the dark side! Stay good Ash, stay good!* "Er, then again, you might not want to." 

"It's not another gyrados is it?" asked Gary, eyeing the pokeball warily. 

"Nope, a Hitmonchan," said Richie. 

"Oh!" said Gary in enlightenment. "The famous masochistic pokemon!" 

"IT'S NOT MASOCHISTIC!!!!" Ash shouted. "IT'S JUST CONFUSED!" 

"Uh huh," Gary smirked at his rival and leaned against the fence. "Well, what are you waiting for Ketchum? An engraved invitation?" 

"Grrrr... Hitmonchan, I choose you!" Ash shouted, hurling the pokeball to the ground. 

Red light emitted from it. Gary and Richie each took a step backward. 

"Hitmonchan!" yelled Hitmonchan. It looked around and then spotted Ash. "Chan!!!!" It ran towards him, Gary and Richie both gasped in terror, and then sweatdropped as it launched at Ash - and hugged his knee. 

"That's it?" Richie demanded. "That's the dangerous pokemon?" 

"THIS is what everyone's been worried about?" Gary sneered. They both peered at it. It looked up at them. 

"HIT! MON! CHAN!!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ash flung himself on Hitmonchan and held on as it tried to murder Richie and Gary. 

"I WARNED you," he said, with a small, really very tiny, but very vicious grin. 

"What the frag?" demanded Richie. "Why is it so aggressive?" 

Ash hauled Hitmonchan into a headlock and panted. "I have absolutely no idea." he confessed. "I caught it in the forests near Mount Moon. It was a Hitmonlee back then. It was just running around like crazy screaming all the time. I caught it thinking I could take it to a Pokecentre and get it cured or something." 

"What happened?" Gary asked, shielding himself with Richie. 

"It attacked Nurse Joy," Ash's mouth turned down. 

"What?" gasped Gary. "I've NEVER seen a pokemon attack a Nurse - EVER! I've never even HEARD of such a thing!" 

Ash grunted. "Yeah, and basically it's just been totally unmanageable ever since." 

"It seems to like YOU well enough," said Richie. 

"Mmmmm," Ash's mood dropped even further. "It attacked Pikachu, so I hit it to save him. Now it respects me." 

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT?????!!!!!!!!!" Gary and Richie shrieked, assuming frozen poses. 

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard!" Richie exclaimed. 

"Tell me about it," said Ash. "Argh... Whoa!" Hitmonchan hooked a foot around Ash's leg and pulled. Ash lost his grip and tumbled to the ground and Hitmonchan sprung free. 

"Eep!" said Gary, diving behind a fence. 

"Yipes!" Richie wasn't quite so fast, and Hitmonchan caught him a glancing blow in the stomach. Even so, it knocked all of the air out of him and he went down. 

*** 

Misty walked out the back door, Pikachu cuddled in her arms. Where the heck were the boys? Tables needed to be laid! And the seating was COMPLETELY wrong. "Ash! Richie! Gary!" she called. 

*** 

Richie rolled to avoid another blow and scrambled to his feet. Ash had banged his head on a fencepole on the way down and was still struggling to get up. 

"HITMONCHAN!!!" Hitmonchan screamed, and threw a dozen swift punches at Richie, who managed to avoid all but the last one. 

*CRACK!* Richie's head snapped around as the punch landed full in the face. 

*** 

Misty turned a corner. THERE they were. 

*CRACK!* 

"Oh no! RICHIE!!!" 

"Pika? PIKAPI!!!" 

*** 

"Hit??" Hitmonchan paused, fist upraised, and turned. 

Misty and Pikachu stared at it. Then... 

"HITMONCHAN!!!" It launched itself at her. Misty threw up her arms and screamed. 

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" 

Lightning crashed. 

"Hiiiiiiittt..." Hitmonchan stuttered and swayed on its feet. But fire still burned in its eyes and it turned to Misty and Pikachu. "Chan!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Ash knocked it off its feet as it prepared to charge, rolled and stood up in front of Misty and Pikachu, shielding them with his body. He held up its pokeball. Blood trickled down the back of his neck. "Hitmonchan! Ret..." 

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" 

Fletcher strode into the backyard, Daisy and her sisters behind him. 

"Misty! There's no escaping this time! You have some reckoning to do... What in the world??!!" 

There was a long pause. 

*** 

Hitmonchan stood up and gazed at its master. He knew Ash was his master, even though he was a strange master who insisted that they be 'friends', and wouldn't beat up the weak. He kind of respected that, even though it was all wrong, pokemon were slaves, the strong ones flourished - or they were beaten, he'd learnt THAT lesson well enough. But why had Ash-master been so angry? He'd only been going to beat the weak, that was right. Wasn't it? 

Hitmonchan shook his head. It was all so confusing. And that thundershock wasn't helping the old thought processes any either. He gazed at Ash-master and suddenly a lightning bolt struck. Figuratively. 

Of course! Ash-master and the female person were mates! Therefore the female-person was his female-master! How could he have been so stupid? It was so OBVIOUS! Hitmonchan prepared to add the female-master to his list of humans not to attack. She would be number two. 

Then a strange noise attracted his attention. 

*** 

Fletcher gaped at the strange scenario. The mime, what was his name, Rocky? Something like that, was crumpled on the ground, nursing his cheek. Another boy was standing behind a fence, and Ash and Misty were staring at him. So was a pokemon, but he ignored it as being beneath him. 

He cleared his throat and began again. "Now Misty, it's time we settled things. Your sisters and I are prepared to forgive you for ALL the past problems. All we ask is that you return what REALLY belongs to me... I mean the Cerulean City Gym. They may TECHNICALLY belong to you, but you would never have been able to collect them if you hadn't been affiliated to the glory of me... the Cerulean City Gym." 

Violet and Lily looked at each other. *Waaaaiit a second...* 

Misty bristled. "I captured ALL of my pokemon on my OWN!" she shouted at him. Something seemed to have snapped inside her, and damn it felt good! "Except for Gabby, who was a gift!" she amended. 

Ash winced. 

Gary stood up and laughed. "Yeah right, like being a member of the Cerulean LOSER Gym would have helped her capture Pokemon?" 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US???" shrieked Daisy, Lily and Violet. 

"You heard me," Gary sneered. "Everyone knows the rep of the Cerulean City Gym. They've gone from bad times to worse, I even heard that the Pokemon League is thinking of revoking your licence." 

"Whaaaaaat???" gasped the sisters. 

"That can't be!" said Lily. "We'd have been informed, we'd have received an official letter!" 

Fletcher sweatdropped. "Ummm..." 

Three pairs of eyes locked on him. "Fletcher-sweetums," Daisy began. A hint of doubt entered her voice. "Fletcher?" 

Fletcher began to sweat. "Ummm..." 

"Hit?" 

Everyone stopped and turned. Hitmonchan was staring at Fletcher. "Hitmonchan?" 

"D'oh!" said Ash. "I forgot. Hitmonchan - RETURN!" 

Red light engulfed the Pokemon, and he vanished inside the pokeball. 

Which immediately began rocking violently, and then split open again. 

Hitmonchan rematerialised close to Fletcher and moved towards him. "Hit?" it asked. 

"What's it saying?" asked Misty. Ash shrugged. 

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu. 

"Master??!!!" 

Fletcher looked at the Hitmonchan. "What the heck is wrong with you, are you defective or something? Get away from me!" he kicked out and struck Hitmonchan in the chest. 

"HEY!" Ash started forward. "You leave my pokemon alone you miserable son of a..." 

"ASH!" 

Ash turned the last word of his sentence into a cough and stepped behind Hitmonchan. "Did he hurt you Hitmonchan? Don't worry, I won't let him do it again." 

"Hiiit?" 

Ash stood in front of his pokemon, facing Fletcher, anger rolling off him in waves. 

"Don't... touch... my... pokemon!" he said, punctuating each word with a jab of his finger into Fletcher's chest. 

Fletcher sneered at him. 

"Hitmonchan!" 

Hitmonchan ran around Ash and ran up to Fletcher. "Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan!" it said. 

"Pikapika! Pikachu!" 

"What?" Ash turned pale. He glanced at the Hitmonchan and then looked at Fletcher. "He asked you if you recognised him?" he gritted. "He said he looked for you for ages," Ash hissed the last word out. "Master." 

Fletcher's face was a study of surprise. "That's ridiculous - I've never had a Hitmonchan!" 

Hitmonchan did some more talking. Pikachu did some more translating. 

Ash took a deep breath. "It says it's YOUR pokemon!" His eyes narrowed. "I found it in the forests near Mount Moon. Does any of this ring a bell?" 

Fletcher stared at the Hitmonchan, then gulped and turned pale. "Of... of course! It's my Hitmonlee! One of my pokemon that was stolen!" 

"Hitmonchan!" 

"That's not what it says," said Ash. "It... sorry, he, says that you left him in the forest while you went to get supplies." 

Fletcher sweatdropped. 

The Cerulean Sisters exchanged looks again. *Does... not... compute...* 

"Ummm... well, maybe I lost it then," Fletcher said desperately. 

"You don't seem very sure of yourself there Fletcher," said Misty. "Are you _certain_ that's what happened? Perhaps you'd like to take another try at it?" 

"Er, well I... I meant to go back for it but..." 

Hitmonchan stared at him. "Hitmonchan! Chan! CHAN!!!" Shock pulsed through its body. How could this be, hadn't he tried to fulfil his masters every wish? Learned every lesson? Only the strong were to be respected! Obey or be punished! He'd learned these lessons well! So well! 

"HitmonCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!" he shouted, trying to get all of this across. 

"Ah! Stay away from me!" Fletcher stepped back, fear evident on his face. 

"You BEAT YOUR POKEMON???!!!" Ash screamed, hitting notes he hadn't struck since he was 14. "He trusted you! He believed you! Goddamn your ****ing soul, he LOVED YOU!!!" 

"HITMONCHAAAAN!!!" Hitmonchan screamed, lunged forward, and swung at Fletcher with all his strength. 

*No mercy for the weak!* 

*CRUNCH!!!!* 

Fletcher flew into the sky. Ash and the others watched him go. Hitmonchan's shoulders slumped. Betrayed! How could his master lie to him??? 

A drop of warm water landed on him. Then another. He looked up. 

Ash-master was crying. Ash-master was holding out his arms, saying something about sorry, please forgive... 

Tears formed in Hitmonchan's eyes. "Hitmonchan!" he sobbed, throwing himself into Ash's arms. 

"I promise I'll take care of you properly," Ash said, stroking its head. "And if you don't want to be with me, I'll take you wherever you want." 

"Chan..." Hitmonchan muttered. 

*Ash-master*. 

Ash smiled. For the first time he could understand Hitmonchan perfectly. "Friend," he said. "Ash-friend." He pointed. "Pikachu-friend, Misty-friend, Gary... friend, Richi..." 

"Oh no! Richie, you're hurt!" Misty ran to him and knelt at his side. 

Ash paused. "Richie-friend," he said in a very careful voice. 

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!* 

*** 

Lily looked at Violet, they both looked at Daisy. Her head was bowed, her blond hair obscuring her face. 

"Um... Daisy?" Lily moved towards her. 

Daisy's shoulders shook. Lily drew back and exchanged another worried look with Violet. "Y'think she needs to be alone?" 

"Like, maybe." said Violet doubtfully. 

"That..." Daisy gasped. "That..." 

Violet put her hand on her sisters arm. "How about we..." 

"THAT @%$#%@)*!!!!" screamed Daisy throwing her head back revealling features contorted with fury. "How COULD he??! I thought I LOVED that $#*)&*$@!!!" 

Big grins spread over Lily and Violet's faces. "I think she's gonna be, like, okay!" Lily said. 

"I am SO through with love! It, like, totally SUCKS!!! I..." 

"Do you ladies need an escort home?" 

They all turned. Gary Oak smiled at them. 

"Oooh..." 

*** 

Later: 

"And then Gary walked off with Misty's sisters!" said Richie to Joy and James. "You'd think they'd have learnt by now!" 

"Learnt what?" asked James blankly. He had come to join Richie and Joy in the main hall while Jesse was concentrating on her cooking. 

Richie rolled his eyes. "Never mind." 

Joy frowned slightly. "I think it's a bit unfair to put Gary in the same league as Fletcher, Richie, he's not that bad." 

"No, just arrogant." agreed Richie. 

"Where did Ash go?" James asked. 

Joy laughed. "When Sasha and I turned up she asked him if he'd finished his best mans speech, he _immediately_ took off to start it!" 

Richie chuckled, then he sobered. "Y'know, Ash was acting really odd after that whole Hitmonchan incident, I know he was mad about what happened, but I think it's something more." 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" 

The three jumped at the shout which echoed from the kitchen. 

"Has Jesse blown something up?" James wondered. 

The door slammed open and Jesse rushed out giggling. She spotted the trio and came over. 

"Oh that was funny!" she laughed. "I've never seen anyone go so red!" 

"What did you do to my Brock?" Joy demanded. 

"I just showed him... this!" Jesse produced The Photo. 

Richie grabbed it and stared. "Whoa! Liplock!" 

"Oh my!" Joy blushed. 

James frowned. "When did _this_ happen?" 

"Last night," explained Jesse. "Ash was completely pissed out of his mind and he just kissed Misty, for _ages_!" 

"So _that's_ what you were going on about this morning!" said James as the light finally dawned. 

"Yeah, but he can't remember it." 

Richie whistled. "He's gonna regret not remembering!" 

Brock came out, he looked a bit flustered. "I take it that she's shown it to you guys?" he asked. 

"Mmmm..." Joy nodded and gave him a speculative look. "What are you like drunk, honey?" 

Brock cleared his throat and turned to Jesse. "Are you going to show Ash?" 

"NO!!!!" Misty yelled from behind them. "Jesse! How could you! Give me that!" her face was red with embarassement. 

"And if I don't?" Jesse waved the photo teasingly. 

"I'll set Gabby on you!" 

"Give her the photo, Jesse!" said Richie and Joy at once. 

Jesse sighed. "Sometimes being a goody-good is no fun!" she said as she gave the photo to Misty. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked archly. 

Misty glanced at the photo and went even redder. "None of your concern!" she yelled. "Now, if you guys have nothing to do except interfere in other peoples business, you can HELP! The wedding _is_ tomorrow!" 

"Perhaps we'll be attending another wedding soon." Richie said slyly. 

"You might be right," said Brock. "But make sure you watn me in time Misty, I'd like to give a best mans speech that everyone remembers!" 

"Who says that you're going to be giving that speech?" Richie asked. "_I'm_ going to be the best man!" 

"I will!" 

"Shut UP!!!" shrieked Misty. "Now will you all get to work?! Jesse... hey, where are Jesse and James?" 

*** 

"Are you sure we should just run out like this?" James asked Jesse as they slipped put the door and into Professor Oak's extensive grounds. 

"_I_ have been hard at work all day!" objected Jesse. "This cooking stuff isn't easy!" 

"Not on my stomach anyway." said James recalling the different 'experiments' Jesse had shoved in his mouth during the day. 

*WHAM!!!* "Hey! I am doing this to provide us with a _future_!" growled Jesse. "You should be grateful!" 

"I am, I am!" James tried to placate her. "It's just that... well, you've always been better at selling Jesse, maybe I should be the cook." 

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be getting lessons too," said Jesse. "I'll be the back-up." 

"Ah..." said James. "In case I get sick?" 

"Well..." 

A loud, despairing sigh from behind the grove of trees beside them interrupted Jesse. Curious, Jesse and James sneaked up and looked around one of the trees. 

Ash was sitting by a small pond with Pikachu, his shoulders drooping, a look of despair on his face. 

"Well, that's that, buddy," he said softly. "Misty is in love with Richie." 

"Pika? Pikapi!" (Are you sure? I think she likes you!) 

"But she's been so cold to me today and what about yesterday? They were very friendly when I walked in on them!" Ash swallowed against the lump in his throat. "It's funny Pikachu, but I never realised how much Misty meant to me until she fell in love with someone else!" 

"Pika..." Pikachu put a paw on Ash's knee. Ash rubbed his friend's head, but then his fist clenched. "It's not fair!" he hissed. "Misty belongs with me! I..." he bit his lip. "No, I'm not going to act like she's my personal property, that's more Pond Scum's department. Besides, Richie's one of my best _friends_!" he looked down at Pikachu with haunted eyes. "There's only one thing I can do." 

"Pikachu?" 

"I'm gonna be happy for them and support them, yeah, I'll..." 

*WHAM!!!* 

"Yeow!" Ash leapt to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Who the... Jesse?" 

Jesse stood behind him, her fan upraised, her cheeks flushed and eyes angry. Beside her stood a shocked James. 

"Get over yourself, Ketchum!!!" Jesse yelled. "Stop trying to be so damned noble! You MORON!!! You TWERP!!!!" 

Ash blinked. "Did I miss something here? Why are you hitting me and calling me names all of a sudden?" 

"Because you're sitting here feeling all sorry for yourself for NO REASON!!!" Jesse shrieked."Misty is in love with YOU!! NOT RICHIE!!" she whacked Ash on the shoulder. "For some odd reason she's been in love with you for YEARS!!! Now go and tell her how YOU feel!!!" 

Ears ringing from Jesse screaming into his ear, Ash made a half-hearted protest. "But what if she rejects..." 

"GO NOW OR I'LL... I'll... I'll..." Jesse paused, 'I'll beat you up' was not going to work on _this_ Ash Ketchum! "I'll... set MY POKEMON ON YOU!!!" 

Ash snickered slightly. "Oh no." he said in a deadpan voice. "Lickitung and Arbok, help, help." 

"Why YOU..." Jesse spluttered and lunged for Ash, but James managed to grab her. Holding Jesse back he nodded to Ash. "Just go, Jesse's right about this!" 

Ash didn't hesitate a moment longer. "Thanks!" he called and ran off. 

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu also thanking them before it ran after Ash. 

James let Jesse go and she stumbled forward. Righting herself she glared at James. "It would've served him right if I'd pummelled him." she said. 

James shrugged. "But he wouldn't have been able to say anything to Misty if you rendered him unconscious." 

"Hmm... I guess you have a point." agreed Jesse. 

"Why were you so insistant about inteferring anyway?" James asked her. "You never used to care about anyone else's love life." 

Jesse sniffed. "People change James, you know that! Besides, I owe Misty big time and so do you, this was my chance to repay her." 

James looked confused. "I owe Misty? For what?" 

*WHACK!!* 

"For us getting married you moron!!" 

"Oh... yeah." James grinned and took Jesse's hands. "I could I forget such a great event as that?" 

"I worry about you." muttered Jesse, but she allowed him to draw her close. 

"Hahahahahahaha!!! How CUTE!" 

Jesse and James looked around wildly. 

"Who's there?" Jesse demanded. "I'll teach you to laugh at ME!" 

There was more laughter, then two familiar voices began a familiar speech. 

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" 

"Oh, noooo..." groaned Jesse. "Don't tell me..." 

"To infect the world with devestation..." 

"To blight all peoples in every nation..." 

"Alright," said James. "I won't tell you." 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" 

"Cassidy!" a pretty blond woman dressed in black with a red 'R' on her chest jumped down in front of Jesse and Jaems. 

"Butch!" a handsome green-haired man also dressed in black and sporting an 'R' on his chest jumped down beside her. 

"We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!" said Cassidy. 

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Butch smirked. 

"That's right!" 

"Raticate!" a large Raticate dropped down in front of Butch and Cassidy. 

"Wonderful." said Jesse. "It's the two losers and their stupid Raticate! What are you two doing here?" 

"Why Jesse! That's not very friendly," said Cassidy in a hurt tone. "Acting like this after Butch and I came all this way to see you!" 

"You two are nothing but trouble!" said James trying to keep calm. 

"And you're not?" said Butch with an ugly laugh. "How's it going James? Still enjoying being Jesse's dog?" 

James' eyes narrowed. "I don't have to take that from you!" he growled moving forward with his fists clenched. 

"Stop!" ordered Cassidy. "We didn't come here to engage in schoolboy fights, Butch!" she admonished her partner. 

Butch sneered, but backed down. Jesse pulled James back. 

"Idiot!" she hissed into his ear. "You _know_ you can't fight for toffee!" 

"But I couldn't just stand there and let him insult me!" wailed James. 

"Don't worry, James." said Cassidy. "We're just here to let you know that Giovanni isn't very happy with the two of you." 

Jesse shrugged. "So what, we aren't part of Team Rocket anymore, we don't have to do what that mobster says!" 

"You think it's that easy to get away?" Butch cried. "Forget it! Once you're part of Team Rocket, you _stay_!" 

James looked terrified. "B-b-but we don't wanna!!!" he bleated. "We're going to run a restaurant!" 

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

"A restaurant?" crowed Cassidy. "You two? It'll never work!" 

"I've had enough!" cried Jesse. "Let's settle this once and for all Cassidy, with a Pokemon battle!" 

Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "Oh? And what are the stakes?" 

"If you lose you leave me and James alone, and you tell Giovanni that you couldn't find us." 

"And if we win?" 

Jesse took a deep breath. "James and I will return with you to Team Rocket." 

Cassidy smiled. She looked over at Butch. "What do you think?" 

Butch nodded. "Sounds okay to me." he cracked his knuckles. "Let's do it!" 

James stared at Jesse aghast. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "We've _never_ won an important battle!" 

Jesse squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, remember we have an ace up our sleeves." 

James nodded, but didn't look too reassured. 

Jesse stepped forward. "Best of three?" she asked. 

"Alright." agreed Cassidy, she moved towards Jesse and drew out two pokeballs. "My first choice is... Raticate!" 

"Arbok!" Jesse ordered. 

It was a short fight. At first Arbok appeared to be winning, but was defeated by a agonising bite on the tail from the Raticate which then knocked Arbok out with a tackle attack. James groaned, Butch sneered, Jesse bit her lip and Cassidy looked triumphant. 

Jesse brought in Weezing next, and it managed to gas Raticate in time, making Jesse the winner of the second round. James cheered, Butch scowled, Jesse crowed with delight and Cassidy was peeved. However, soon her confident smile was back on her face. 

Cassidy brought out her next Pokemon. "Go... Scyther!" 

"Scy!" the large green pokemon with it's sharp blades materialized. 

Jesse frowned. "Weezing, return!" she ordered. 

Butch chuckled. "What are you gonna choose now, Jesse? Your Lickitung? Or James' Victreebell? Better make sure it doesn't eat poor dumbo before it battles!" 

Jesse trod on the fuming James' foot and smiled sweetly at Butch. "I have another Pokemon, Butch." she said. "A new addition to our family." 

"Just hurry it up, Jess!" said Cassidy inpatiently. 

James couldn't watch, he turned away and waited to be blasted into the sky - the usual outcome of his and Jesse's battles. He heard Jesse order her Pokemon out. There was a scuffle and then a blast knocked him off his feet. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off aggggaaaiiiinnnn!!" 

"I knew it!" moaned James. "We never... huh? That wasn't us yelling!" he turned around in time to see Butch and Cassidy hurtling over the trees. "Oooo... that's going to _hurt_!" he looked over at Jesse and smiled. "Good going Jesse." 

"It wasn't me!" Jesse hugged her winning Pokemon. "That was just wonderful!" she cried. "You're the best... Raichu!" 

"Rai!" 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	8. Confession

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 8: Confession 

*** 

"So, are you girls going to be okay?" Gary asked as he and the Cerulean sisters arrived at their hotel. 

"I guess," said Lily. "I mean, it's not, like, Fletcher's gonna show up, right?" 

"He was flying quite far," said Violet. "I bet he landed, like, real far away." 

"I hope it hurt." mused Lily. "He, like deserves it." 

Gary sweatdropped. "Uh... yeah." 

"How can you two be so CALM!!!???" cried Daisy suddenly, she had been silent throughout the walk. "We've been ruined by that $@$#@!!! Cerulean City Gym is done for!" 

Lily turned fearful eyes on Gary. "That's right, you said the League was going to shut us down!" 

Gary wished, for once in his life, that he'd kept his mouth shut. "Er... it might not be as bad as that." he demurred. 

"I think what Daisy was, like, referring to was that we're broke." said Violet soberly. 

"Are things _that_ bad?" 

Daisy sniffled. "The Gym is mortgaged." 

Gary's jaw dropped. "Whaaat??!! How... WHY?" 

"I was dumb, okay?" sobbed Daisy. "It was to get... get that... _pig_ out of prison!" 

Gary swallowed. "How much?" 

They told him and he blinked. Then a thoughtful look crept into Gary's eyes along with a slightly malicious gleam. "Actually, ladies, I might be able to help you out..." 

*** 

"I think we're all done in here, Misty!" said Joy as she placed the last basket of flowers on the piano. 

"_Finally_!" Misty stretched. "Joy, would you mind if I run out on you now? I really need to sit down quietly for a while!" 

Joy smiled. "Of course, Misty! It's been a tough day for you, what with Pond Scum turning up _and_ your sisters!" 

Misty grinned as she reflected on what had happened earlier. "I think my sisters learnt a _valuable_ lesson today! And I don't think Fletcher will show his face again - not if he wants to live anyway!" 

"I'll bet you're relieved that whole mess is over." Joy observed. 

Misty giggled. "It's strange, I was _so_ scared of Fletcher, and I keep asking myself 'why'? He was such a loser and a complete coward, hiding behind my sisters all the time!" she twisted a piece of hair around her fingertips. "I feel so much better now, the only thing to make the day perfect would be..." she stopped. "Oh, never mind, I'll see you later, Joy!" She scooped up Togepei and called to Psyduck. 

"Don't be too long or you'll miss dinner!" Joy called after Misty as she dashed outside. "Brock is cooking his extra-special hotpot - with Jesse's help!" 

"I'll be there!" Misty promised. 

Joy frowned once Misty had left. She was sure that the 'only thing' Misty had mentioned was a certain Pokemon Master called Ash Ketchum. Joy hoped everything was going to work out with them, she'd been having her doubts despite what her sisters, sisters-in-law, cousins, aunts and third cousins twice-removed kept saying. 

Misty jogged out into the garden, Psyduck on her heels. Finally she pulled to a halt in front of a swinging seat overlooking the flower garden which Sasha had planted a couple of years ago. With a sigh she flung herself into the seat and began to swing. Togepei thought this was great fun and waved it's little arms around and trilled happily. Psyduck stood staring blankly at the seat and, of course, was clobbered as it swung towards him. 

"You are so stupid!" Misty sighed, she stopped swinging and picked Psyduck up, placing him beside Togepei. 

"Psy...duck?" Psyduck put his head on one side and gave her his familiar confused look. 

Misty shook her head. "Simply hopeless!" she leaned back and gazed up at the darkening sky. "It's going to be a lovely night, guys, and a beautiful day tomorrow." she commented idly. 

Footsteps sounded, startling her. Misty sat up straight and turned to face the newcomer. 

Ash rounded the corner. "Misty!" he cried. 

"Hi, Ash," said Misty in a calm, controlled tone. "What can I do for you?" 

Ash stood in front of her. He looked nervous, rubbing the back of his head or stroking Pikachu who was on his shoulder. 

"Uhmm... I need to talk to you in private." he said. 

"Well, go on, there's only you here." 

Ash cleared his throat. "I mean _just_ you." he said and looked meaningfully at the Pokemon. 

"Oh..." Misty fought to keep her expression neutral. "Sure. Uh... Psyduck, Togepei, you two go and explore with Pikachu." 

"Psy?" 

"Toge...PRII!" 

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder. "Pikapi!" it said to the other Pokemon. "Pikachu!" 

"Psyiyi..." 

"Pri!" 

Togepei and Psyduck followed Pikachu to a spot underneath some bushes, a couple of metres away from Ash and Misty. 

"Do you want to sit down, Ash?" Misty asked indicated the space next to her. 

Ash hesitated. "Um... well, maybe not yet." he said. "Misty, I need you to answer a _very_ important question, without overreacting, can you do that for me? Please?" 

Misty stared at him. What had come over Ash? "Uh... okay." 

Ash took a deep breath. "Do you love Richie?" he asked quickly. 

Misty blinked rapidly. "Wha-wha-wha... WHAT?" 

"Do you..." 

"I heard you!" Misty snapped. "I just didn't believe it! Do I love Richie?" she shook her head. "Of course I don't! Well, not in the way I think you're meaning anyway." 

Ash closed his eyes and he exhaled in relief. 

Misty reached out and grabbed Ash's hand, with a yank she pulled him down beside her. Ash's eyes opened and he looked at her. 

"What made you think I was in love with Richie?" Misty asked softly. 

Ash blushed. "Well, you were seemed very keen to get him alone these past few days and..." 

"And naturally you thought I'd fallen in love with him." 

Ash fidgeted. "He's so... so good! Fun and nice, whereas I..." his voice trailed off. 

Misty smiled suddenly. "You big moron," she said lovingly. "How could I be in love with Richie when I've been in love with someone else for eight years?" 

"Who?!" Ash demanded in panic. 

"_You_, dummy!" cried Misty in exasperation. 

*** 

"Me??!!!" Ash felt his whole body blush with delight. "Really?" 

"No, I'm kidding," said Misty sarcastically. "I'm really in love with James, but since he's married I guess I'll have to have you..." 

"Me!!!" 

"Ummm... Ash?" 

"Me!!!" 

"You're not listening to me are you?" 

"Me!!!" 

"ASH!!!" 

"Me... oh, Misty!" Ash's eyes brimmed with tears. "That's so great - cos I'm in love with you too!" 

"You don't say," Misty laughed at him. "Like it wasn't obvious from your reaction just now." Inside she felt like a giant bubble of happiness had inflated inside her chest. "And not to mention from last night." She teased lightly. 

"Last night?" Ash looked blank. 

Misty blushed and pulled The Photograph out of her pocket. "Jesse took it," she explained. 

Ash stared at it, horror, embarrassment and pleasure shooting through him. "Oh my... Er... Godammit!!!" 

"Huh?" Misty blinked. 

"Well - I can't remember this at all!" Ash complained. 

"Um... I do..." she said, staring at her hands. Suddenly she felt his arm come around her and she looked up into his face. It was very close. 

"So I'll just have to make some new memories," said Ash softly, and kissed her. 

"Pikapi!" (Finally!) 

"Tokepriiiii!" (Yaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!!) 

"Psy?!" (...?) 

*** 

Later in the evening, Ketchum house: 

Brock glanced over at Jesse. "Ah... Jesse, the carrots need to be cut... um... evenly." he said. 

Jesse growled. "I'm _trying_!" she waved the large kitchen knife she was using in frustration. "This isn't easy!" 

Brock eyed the knife nervously. "Calm down, you're doing just _fine_," he said soothingly. "I washed the blood off the potatoes and they're _really_ well peeled!" 

Jesse lowered the knife and sighed. "So are my fingers." 

The door opened and Joy walked in. "Hi honey," she said to Brock giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?" 

Brock smiled broadly at her. "Just fine, Jesse's a natural cook!" 

Jesse dropped the knife in surprise. "I AM?" she squeaked. "That's news to me!" 

Brock crossed his fingers behind his back. "You'll be turning out gourmet dinners in no time!" *Slight exaggeration, but I am not telling a temperamental woman with a knife that!* 

Jesse looked thrilled. "Really?" 

"Yes, you'll be _quite_ the housewife!" interjected a new and mocking voice. 

Everyone stared at the door, Jesse gritting her teeth. May Oak smiled sweetly and stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. "Why, hello everyone!" 

"Hello, May." said Joy cheerfully. "You were invited to dinner also?" 

"Well, not _exactly_," said May wandering around and looking in the pots on the stove. "But since Gary and I are _practically_ family, well, we just _had_ to come along!" 

"Gary's here too?" Brock cast a eye on the food. "That should be... okay." *Just* 

"Mmmhmmm... he also brought those three airheads from the Cerulean City Loser Gym with him." May added. 

Brock paled. "Them too??" *There is NOT enough food!* "Uh... Jesse, perhaps you should cut some more carrots!" 

Jesse grimaced. "Can't we just send twit-face and her brother home?" she complained. 

May stiffened. "I _am_ here you know!" she objected. 

Jesse shot her a death glare. "I _know_." she said flatly. 

May blinked, but recovered her composure and giggled. 

"Oh, what _cute_ manners you have," she said. "But I'm afraid they won't quite fit in around here. Good dress sense and, er, _feminine_ behaviour is what we folks like in Pallet Town." She smiled and swanned out the door. 

Jesse sucked in her breath and lunged forward with the kitchen knife in hand. Brock yelped and yanked her back. "Jesse! Don't do it!" 

Joy also tried to placate the enraged woman. "Brock's right, Jesse. You'll go to prison if you try to knife May - not that anyone would blame you for doing so!" she added fiercely. 

That stopped both Jesse AND Brock short. They stared at Joy who shrugged. 

"She's a very spoilt girl," Joy stated. "It's a pity that she's one of the bridesmaids, the wedding would be so much nicer without her." 

"That can be arranged." said Jesse grimly. 

"Now, Jesse..." Brock started but Jesse interrupted. 

"Don't worry! I won't _kill_ her, I promise." Jesse smiled evily. "Can you handle things in here, Brock? I need to find James." 

"Er... sure." said Brock. 

"I'll help!" Joy offered. "I think you'll find James outside with Richie and Mrs Ketchum." she said helpfully to Jesse. 

"Thanks!" Jesse left through the external kitchen door. 

Brock looked at Joy in reproach. "You shouldn't encourage her like that! Jesse has a lot of bad habits that aren't dying!" 

Joy hugged. "Don't worry Brock, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now what do you want me to do?" 

*** 

Richie shook his head. "I'm sorry James, but I really don't know how to help you." 

James drooped. "I thought you were a Pokemon Master!" he whined. "You _must_ know!" 

Richie shrugged. "I may be a Master, but I don't know of any way to stop your Victreebell from trying to eat your head! Sorry." 

James sighed. "And it was such a _nice_ Pokemon before it evolved!" 

Sasha patted James on the arm. "There, there, I'm sure your Pokemon loves you very much." she said soothingly. 

Gary raised his eyebrows. "So much that it wants to _eat_ him?" he muttered. 

"James!" Jesse charged up to him. "I need to talk to you!" 

James stared at his wife. "I thought you were cooking." he said in confusion. 

"Come on!' Jesse tugged his arm. "There's something important we need to talk about!" 

James looked faintly alarmed. "Oh no..." he whispered. "Don't tell me that... that..." 

"What, James?" Jesse asked in exasperation. 

"You're _pregnant_??!!" 

"WHAT???!!!" screamed Richie, Gary and Sasha. 

*WHAM!!!* Jesse belted James over the head, knocking him out. 

"Honestly!" she huffed stalking away and dragging him behind her. "I don't know _where_ you come up with these nutty ideas!" 

Gary shuddered. "Ugh, I'm glad he was wrong. Can you imagine lots of little Jesses and James' running around?" 

"Gary!" Sasha reproved him. "That's not very nice, Jesse and James are a _lovely_ couple." 

Gary sighed. "There's no use in arguing with rose-coloured glasses." 

Richie frowned. "Speaking of couples, has anyone seen Ash and Misty? They should be here by now!" 

Gary smirked. "Maybe they found something more... er... interesting to do!" he said wickedly. 

Sasha bit her lip. "But they're so young..." she murmured. 

Richie sighed. "Well, I hope they get it together before I get too old to look good in a tux!" 

Gary stared at him. "What are you talking about?" 

"Well, I'm going to be Ash's best man of course!" 

Gary snickered. "Ha! If anyone should be Ketchum's best man it should be _me_!" 

Richie glared. "_You_? Ash doesn't even _like_ you!" 

"I've known him the longest," bragged Gary. "And I know _lots_ of juicy secrets to spill during my speech!" 

Richie moved forward, fists clenched. "Why _you_..." 

"Boys!" Sasha stepped between them. "This is silly! Ash will choose on his own!" 

Richie and Gary held their glares for a moment longer, then looked away. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Richie apologized to Sasha. 

"That's alright, dear." Sasha smiled. "Now let's go inside, it's getting a bit dark out here." she walked towards the house. 

Gary and Richie followed, carrying on a running, whispered, argument. 

"It'll be me!" 

"No, me!" 

"Me!" 

"Me!!" 

*** 

"And then they fleeeeew awaaaaay..." James mimicked flapping wings. "Bye bye Team Rocket!" 

The table exploded into laughter. Gary banged his fist on the table and tears formed in Brock's eyes as they howled at the image. 

"Oh man, talk about karma," grinned Richie. "So, how the hell did you two manage to get your hands on a Raichu? Pass the vegetables please Joy?" 

"Hey... leave some for Ash and Misty," said Joy as she handed them the bowl. 

"It was a wedding present from my parents to my bride," grinned James, winking at Richie. "So, I gave it to my bride!" 

Richie snorted in laughter. 

"Where _are_ Ash and Misty?" asked Professor Oak. "I want to discuss the Hitmonchan incident with Ash, it proves my theory that trainers habits are picked up on by their pokemon." 

There was a pause. 

"So... how does that explain my Victreebel?" James asked slowly. 

"Ermmm... pass the salt please!" 

"Like what's wrong with your Victreebel?" asked Lily. 

"DON'T ASK!!!" chorused Richie and Jesse. 

"Like, okay. More stew Gary?" offered Daisy. 

"Don't mind if I do," said Gary. "What does that say about Misty then?" 

"What does WHAT say about me?" Misty demanded, walking into the room. Ash followed along behind her, a goofy grin spreading over his face. 

"Well well Ketchum, we were starting to think you'd invalidated the argument by eloping," sniggered Gary. 

Brock and Richie glared at him. "It's going to be ME!" they both shouted. 

"What ARE you talking about?" asked May. 

"Ummm..." the entire table sweatdropped. "Nothing May." 

"Ahem," said Ash. "I have an announcement to make." 

Sasha held her breath. 

"Misty and I are going steady!" 

Mass exhalation. 

"You mean you weren't already?" asked Violet. 

"Oh, is that all," said Brock. "I thought it was going to be something important." 

"B-wha???" Ash looked devastated. 

"WHAT???!!!" shrieked May, jerking to her feet. 

"Sit down May," said Professor Oak. 

"What's the matter May?" asked Jesse, flaunting her wedding ring. "Feeling... alone...? Abandoned...? DUMPED?!" 

"Eruuuugggh..." May gritted between her teeth. She glared across the table as Ash and Misty took their seats. "Excuse me please, I believe I have just remembered an important DATE I have across town. With an INCREDIBLY handsome, talented, intelligent man." 

"Oh, okay," said Ash. "Have a nice time." He started piling food on his plate. 

Misty, Gary and Jesse tried not to laugh. They really did. But could you expect them to not even snicker a little bit? 

As May stomped out of the room, Ash filled Misty's mug full of tea. They smiled at each other. 

"Oh please," said Gary. "We're trying to eat here." 

They both blushed and looked at their plates. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded Gary. 

"So, I guess that means you're definitely going to be staying in Pallet Town, huh Misty?" asked Lily. 

"Mmmm, yeah..." Misty smiled shyly. "Besides, I'm going to help Ash build his gym. He needs all the help he can get!" 

Ash didn't even complain, he merely smiled fatuously. Richie felt ill. 

"But, you can borrow some of my pokemon if you need them for a while, to help get the Cerulean Gym back on its feet," offered Misty. 

Ash perked up, "Great idea! Take Gabby!" 

"NO!!!" shouted Lily, Daisy, Violet, Misty and Gary. 

"What are you complaining for?" Ash asked Gary, taking a mouthful of his food. 

"Mmmm, and I'll come and help get things back on their feet too if you like," said Misty, sipping her tea. 

Daisy and Gary exchanged a look. 

"Actually," said Daisy with an evil grin. "That won't be necessary..." 

"Because _I'm_ taking over the Cerulean City Gym!" finished Gary. 

*PHBBBT!!!* 

*SPUTTTER!!!* 

Ash and Misty coughed, choked and spat, tea and food flying as they reacted to this extraordinary statement. 

Gary and Daisy would have been laughing, had they not outsmarted themselves and underestimated the size of the surprise and the respective spitting ranges of Ash and Misty. 

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" 

"AHHH! My hair is ruined!!!!" 

Ash choked and clawed at his throat while Misty rapidly wiped tea off her chin. 

"It's your own fault!" she shouted. "That was a mean trick and it serves you right!" 

"*CHoke*" 

"That was a bit mean," said Professor Oak. 

"*Wheeze*" 

"But damn funny," laughed Richie. "Right Ash? Ash? Umm... is he supposed to be turning blue like that?" 

"*gasp.....*" 

Mayhem ensued as the group tried to dislodge whatever it was from Ash's throat. 

"Air... air good..." Ash finally wheezed out. 

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're alright!" Misty hugged him. 

"*Gurgh...*" 

"Windpipe!" yelled Brock. 

Ten minutes later, they all managed to settle down again. 

"Alright," said Ash. "WHY are you taking over the Cerulean City Gym?" 

"Well, Pallet Town doesn't need two," Gary glared. "You... Thief... Person who got in first!" 

"What?" Ash looked insulted. "You've had plenty of time to get your lazy, arrogant backside into gear and apply..." 

"But that's not important right now," said Gary hastily. "Anyway, this way I get a gym set up before you!" He grinned at Ash. "Loser." 

Jesse looked at James. 

"You know, this is rapidly deteriorating into the immature level!" she said. 

"Hmmmm?" asked James, who was licking his plate. 

*WHAM!* 

Ash prepared to take umbrage at Gary's attitude and then stopped and shrugged. "Oh well," he said. "If it makes you happy..." *And keeps you FAR away...* 

"Hmph!" said Misty. "I'm not sure if it makes ME happy!" 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	9. Wedding

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 9: Wedding 

*** 

"Okay, have you got everything?" Jesse whispered to James. 

He did a quick inventory, muttering under his breath. "Yes." 

"Right, let's get to it! We have only two hours until dawn." 

"Did we _have_ to get up so early?" whined James. 

"Yes! Anymore stupid questions?" 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

Jesse and James turned around quickly. "If that's Butch and Cassidy again..." growled Jesse ominously. 

"That didn't sound like them!" James quavered. 

"You two morons!" the voice sneered. "You don't recognize me? Especially after I risked half of my nine lives for ya!" 

"PERSIAN!!!" 

A elegant Persian came out of the shadows. "How ya doing?" he asked. "Up to no good as usual?" 

Jesse smirked. "Actually, we're up to good - for some people at least!" 

"Do you want to help?" James asked. "You could come to the wedding after - there's lots of food!" 

"Perrr..." Persian considered. "That doesn't sound too bad..." 

*** 

May Oak twirled around, admiring herself in her large full-length mirror. 

"Hmmm..." she smiled. "This will just blow Ash's mind - when he sees _me_ and his skinny girlfriend side-by-side! And then... then I'll humiliate him in front of everyone!" 

Giggling, May skipped down the stairs. Gary was standing by the front door, checking his watch, he looked up as she arrived. 

"_Finally_!" he said. "What were you doing? Having plastic surgery?" 

May scowled. "You shut up! This is going to be my shining role! Everyone will be looking at me!" 

"Ummm... actually they'll probably be looking at the _bride_!" said Gary. "You'll just be the girl who has to look after the screaming kids and pamper the bride." 

May put her nose in the air and opened the door. "You just don't....AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Gary blinked as his sister suddenly disappeared. "What the hell?" he made to step out of the door. 

"STOP!!!!" James yelled at him from behind a tree. 

*WHACK!* Jesse hit him over the head and dragged him away at top speed. 

Gary looked down and found himself standing on the edge of a large pit. At the bottom of this pit was May, crying, in a heap. 

"May?" he called down to her. "Are you alright?" 

"It HURTS!!!!" she screamed. 

"What does?" 

"EVERYTHING!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" 

"I note your vocal chords are still working, worse luck!" muttered Gary as he went to the phone and dialed Ash's number. 

"Hi, Ash? Wha... look stop babbling about your stupid speech! I have a small... problem." 

*** 

"Oh no..." Sasha collapsed onto a chair. "How could this happen?" 

Misty cast a sidelong at James and Jesse who were seated on the sofa. "I wonder!" 

Jesse smiled sweetly. "Misty, I have no idea why you're looking at _us_!" 

"Of COURSE you don't," you could have bottled the sarcasm that dripped out of Misty's mouth. "_Why_ would I ever suspect _you_ two of _digging a thumping great hole_? It's not like you've NEVER DONE IT BEFORE or anything!" 

"What'll I do?" asked Sasha. "It will disrupt everything! Now May's broken her ankle I've only got one bridesmaid!" 

"She could limp behind you," suggested James. 

*WHAM!* 

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you!" said Jesse. "Oh poor Mrs Ketchum... I'll do ANYTHING I can to help you!" 

Sasha paused and looked at Jesse. "Hmmm..." 

Jesse's eyes brimmed with sincerity. Her lips trembled. Her hands were clasped in front of her. 

Nobody was fooled for even a second. 

Sasha's lips twitched. "We-ell..." she said. "You are about the same size as May?" 

"I am?" exclaimed Jesse ecstatically. 

"You're overdoing it," muttered Misty. 

"I suppose, _you_ could be bridesmaid instead of May," said Sasha slowly. 

"But I thought married women couldn't _be_ bridesmaidsmmpph!!!" said James, as Jesse stuffed a cushion into his mouth. 

"Look, it's either her or you and... hmmm..." Sasha paused. "No no, I draw the line there." 

James looked faintly disappointed. 

*** 

Brock smiled at Joy from the other side of the asle. "How are you holding up?" he asked her. 

Joy stretched slightly. "Not to bad, but... oh, hello! Bride or Groom?" she asked the new arrival at the door. 

James scratched his head. "Uh... both?" he hazarded. 

Joy blinked. "Oh, James! Um... I think you're to go up the front, by Richie." she looked over his shoulder. "Where's Jesse?" 

"That's... well, you'll find out soon enough." James looked up the aisle. "The front you say?" 

"That's what she said numbskull! Perrr... you're still a moron!" 

Brock frowned and, looking down, noticed the Persian standing beside James. "Uh... who...?" 

The Persian sniggered. "Ya don't recognize me, huh? Okay, I'll give ya a clue." in a slightly higher tone he sang out, "Meowth! That's right!" 

"_Meowth_?" Brock stared. "When did you...?" 

"It happened a while ago, no biggie." said Persian, formerly Meowth the third member of Team Rocket, in a casual manner. 

James sighed. "He's left Team Rocket as well," he explained to Brock and Joy. "It seems Jesse and I are stuck with him!" 

"Watch yer mouth!" snarled Persian. He glanced at Brock and executed a calm feline shrug. "Hey, these guys need me." 

Brock grinned. "You mean you missed them!" 

Persian scowled and nudged James. "C'mon jellyfish brain, let's get to those seats!" 

"_What_ did you call me?!" James objected as they walked up the aisle. 

Brock and Joy grinned at each other and then turned back to their duties. 

*** 

Professor Oak straightened his tie and took one final look at himself in the mirror. 

"Well, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be!" he said. "Are you ready Ash?" 

Ash swallowed. "Uh... yeah." he managed to whisper. 

"And you have the ring?" 

Ash frantically patted his pockets. "Uh... oh no..." 

Prof. Oak went pale. "Ash, _please_ don't tell me you've lost the ring!" 

Ash gulped. "Well..." 

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and patted a paw on Ash's front pocket. Ash searched it and triumphantly pulled out the slim gold band. 

Prof. Oak heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't _do_ that to a man on his wedding day!" he scolded. "Now let's get out there before anything else goes wrong!" 

Ash grinned. "You got it... _Dad_!" 

"Pikachu!" 

Prof. Oak sweatdropped. "I wonder if it's too late to run away?" he muttered. 

*** 

"Ready girls?" Sasha beamed at her two bridesmaids. 

"Just about," said Misty. "Jesse, hold still! I need to pin this bit and I don't want to stick the pin in _you_!" 

"No, don't do that Misty," said Jesse freezing in place. "Because it would hurt, and since you're about the only woman I'd consider a friend, I'd hate to have to kill you!" 

"Er... quite." Misty fixed the pin and straightened. "Okay, we're done!" 

Jesse looked at herself in the mirror. "May was a lot bigger than I thought," she said. "At least the pins at the back won't show underneath my hair!" She smirked at her reflection. "And I look _much_ better in this dress than she ever did!" 

"Jesse! Stop admiring yourself and come on!" snapped Misty. "We'll be late!" 

Sasha picked up her bouquet and calmed herself with a couple of quick breaths. "Well, let's go," she said. "Time to get married!" 

*** 

Weddings were never really good for men, Ash reflected as he and Prof. Oak stood at the front of the aisle. The groom was really only a prop to the whole affair, an important prop, but still not as important as the _bride_! The bride was the centre of attention, all the flowers and cake and stuff were for her, the groom just had to stand there in a tux, say a few words, kiss her and... that was it really. 

*I hope Misty doesn't want a big wedding,* Ash mused idly, *Perhaps we should elope... WHAT am I thinking? Whoa... scary thoughts, scary thoughts!* 

Jerking his wandering mind into the here and now, Ash scanned the church. Richie, James, Brock, Joy and Gary were seated in the pew directly behind him. Misty's sisters were down at the back - since they were late additions to the wedding. Pikachu and Sparky along with Psyduck, Mr Mime and Togepei were next to Richie (all the other pokemon would be let out to join in the celebrations during the reception, although Ash was considering stealing Misty's poke ball which contained Gyrados during that period, he was sure that Gary and Richie would help!). 

Ash frowned slightly, Jesse was missing and... what was _May_ doing at the back of the church being restrained by Officer Jenny _and_ in a wheelchair??? Ash glanced at Prof. Oak and noticed that he had noticed this too and was looking faintly alarmed. 

But then the music of the wedding march began and there was no more time to worry. 

*** 

Afterwards Ash wasn't quite sure exactly _how_ the wedding ceremony actually went. He knew it happened, because his Mom was now 'Mrs Oak', but the event itself was a blur. Ash remembered seeing his mother walking up the aisle followed by Jesse (he hadn't expected _that_) and Misty, and then he got a good look at Misty in her bridesmaid dress... He was in such a daze that Richie had had to lean over and kick him in the shins so he presented the wedding ring. 

Anyway, it was a nice ceremony... or so he believed. Everyone else seemed to have enjoyed it anyway. They all kept giving him big grins for some reason... 

*** 

"Congratulations!"   
"Congratulations!"   
"Congratulations!" 

Confetti, streamers and the odd poke ball flew through the air around Sasha and Okido Oak. Flames billowed into the sky, bubbles floated past, lightning flashed and leaves flew. So far, noone had been seriously injured. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" 

Yet. 

"Oops. Sorry about that!" 

The gang had all gathered together to wish the bride and groom best wishes before the reception, and everyone was letting their pokemon out for the party. 

"Don't even THINK about it Misty!" 

Almost everyone. 

"Got your speech ready Ash?" asked Gary with a smirk. "Did you remember to thank the bridesmaids? The other ones name is Jesse - just trying to help." 

Ash glared at him. "I _was_ aware of that, thank you Gary. And yes, it's finished." 

"Oh good! Wouldn't want you to be stuck with nothing to say in front of this huge crowd of expectant people... not to mention your new parents, whose day this really is. It would be awful if something were to go horribly wrong, so it's just as well you're all prepared." Gary slapped Ash on the back and walked off. 

"I think I'll kill him," said Ash. "Argh." 

"Hey, what's wrong? You're shaking." said Brock. 

"No I'm not!" Ash held up his hand. "See? Solid as a... umm..." They both looked at his trembling hand. "Erm... What did you think of the ceremony?" 

"Well, I loved the way you started stumbling towards Misty before Professor Oak dragged you back in line," Brock began. 

"Oh no..." Ash buried his head in his hands. 

"Don't worry, everyone thought it was hilarious!" 

"Great." 

"Just don't do it when you're doing the speech." Brock advised. "In fact, keep your eyes on the audience at all times." 

"I don't know if I can do that." 

"You have to. I checked the seating. Misty's right next to you." Brock wandered off. 

Ash whimpered. "Everybody's out to get me." 

Richie, who had been listening in on the entire conversation, grinned and patted Ash on the shoulder. "Don't worry Ash buddy, I'll change seats with you." 

"LIKE HELL!!!" 

*** 

"Jesse!" Joy waved and ran up to Jesse who was talking to Violet. 

Jesse paused and turned around. "Yes, Joy?" 

"Can you come with me, please?" Joy asked. "There's something I need to ask you." 

Jesse shrugged. "Fine." she nodded to Violet and walked away with Joy. Out off earshot she let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that Misty is related to those Cerulean airheads!" she said. "I've never had such an inane conversation - except with James on one of his bad days!" 

"Well, keep you opinions about them to yourself," advised Joy. "They ARE Misty's sisters and... hi Misty!" she said brightly to the other girl who was seated at an empty table. "I told you I'd get Jesse to agree!" 

Jesse frowned. "Agree to what?" 

Misty sighed. "Joy, I really don't think this is a good idea, why don't we just tell..." 

Joy shook her head violently. "Nonononono!" she said. "This will be really fun! And think how Ash will stare!" she said slyly. 

Misty blushed faintly. "He already did enough of that during the wedding ceremony!" she shot back tartly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but... it's still embarrassing!" 

"Excuse me," Jesse interrupted. "But what exactly are we talking about doing here?" 

Joy looked pleadingly at Misty who let out another sigh. "You're as bad as my sisters sometimes, Joy! I just _can't_ say no." she stood up and came closer to Jesse. "The band just rang," she explained. "They're going to be late." 

"So?" Jesse was perplexed. 

"So, Joy thought _we_ could fill in the gap before they arrived." 

"In what way?" Jesse asked suspiciously. 

Joy giggled. "I'll explain..." 

*** 

Ash stared stonily ahead and watched as the crowd ate. 

"Uhmm... Ash? Don't you want something to eat?" Misty whispered. 

"I'm not hungry," he replied, staring straight ahead, back ramrod straight. 

"Okay... Miracles DO happen. Have I upset you or something?" 

"What? No!" Ash turned to look at her. "I just don't want to get distrac..." 

Misty kissed him. 

"...ted..." Ash finished. He blinked, ignoring the raucous cries around. "What the heck?" 

Misty smiled back at him. "Maybe I wanted to distract you," she grinned and winked at him. "Now eat." 

Ash grinned foolishly. 

"Hey Ash!" yelled Okido. "Behave, or no cake for you!" 

Ash grinned back at him, "You should appreciate this old man," he said. "We're just giving YOU guys some tips!" 

Okido laughed and Sasha blushed. 

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" 

"Gary, for the last time..." 

"Actually, it is time." prompted Brock. 

"Glurk..." Ash cleared his throat and tapped on the glass in front of him with his spoon. "Ahem. Ahem. Ahem." 

"SHUT UP!!!" 

"Thanks Jesse." said Ash wryly. "James, move the sake bowl further away from her, okay?" 

James gave him a big thumbs up and pulled the bowl towards himself. 

Ash stood up as the room quietened. "Ahem. Welcome all of you, residents and visitors, family and honoured guests, pokemon and masters, birds and bees, fire and water, wind and..." 

"Get on with it!" yelled Gary. 

"... earth. Ahem." Ash consulted his notes. "And so, without further ado, I'd like to present the band..." he stopped and stared at his card. He then moved to the next one. "And that's when I remembered I had left my poke balls in my jacket pocket..." 

Frantically he started flipping through his cards. There were quite a lot of them. Some of them were quite rare. 

Finally he looked up at the audience. 

"Ummm... cards mixed up... speech gone... meep..." 

Gary and Richie looked at each other and the same thought flashed through their minds. *Okay, if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then who...* 

Their eyes trailed towards Brock. He merely shrugged at them. Joy shook her head. Sasha and Okido were watching Ash. Everyone's eyes turned to Misty. She gave them an blank look. Then they all turned to look at Jesse. Nope. 

Behind Jesse, James grinned. An epidemic of coughing and choking suddenly broke out. 

Ash threw his shoulder back and stuck out his jaw. Dammit, he was a Pokemon Master! He'd captured a Gyrados! Fought off dangers harsher than any other! Won the Pokemon League Tournament! Told Misty how he felt about her! He could do this! 

"Ahem. Ummm... We're here today to celebrate the marriage of Okido Oak and Sasha Ketchum, although now I suppose I should call both of them the Oaks. Don't think I'm changing my name to fit in with them though - you know what they say. Two Oaks are company, but trees' a crowd." 

A ripple of laughter flowed through the crowd, Ash grinned and relaxed slightly. 

"I was at first surprised when Mom told me she was marrying Professor Oak," he began. "Actually surprised wasn't quite the word - I can't even say it hit me like a bolt out of the blue because after traveling with a Pikachu for over ten years I've gotten used to being hit by lightning. This - completely knocked the breath out of me, and at first I wasn't really sure how I felt. 

But then I started thinking about all the good times we'd all had. All the help and advice Professor Oak gave me, and Mom's unfailing belief in me and support. The battles at the Pokemon League, when they would both show up to cheer and support me. And all the hugging and laughing afterwards when I won." 

Ash took on a thoughtful look. "Hmmm... In retrospect, maybe I should have cottoned on a little sooner," he grinned, "but it's widely acknowledged that I'm not the fastest on the uptake around here." 

Ash's friends giggled. 

Ash's grin got wider. "And now that I can see them together and married, I realise that this really was the best for both Mom and the Professor. Oh boy, I guess I can't even call him that anymore. Dad is going to sound so weird! But at least he can't complain when I ring him at odd hours for advice anymore!" 

More laughter. 

Ash paused, and then continued. 

"I'd just like to say thank you to my mother, for always being there for me. Noone can ever truly give proper tribute to their mothers, because they're so much a part of your life, you can never imagine it without them. But... oh hell, it's a wedding, I'm allowed to say soppy things - I love you Mom." 

Sasha started sniffling. 

"Even when you remind me to always wear clean 'you know what'." Ash smiled, wiping away a tear of his own. "Anyway, thank you all for coming, and special thanks to all those who helped make this wedding the success that it is - the bridesmaids, and everyone else. And now I'd just like to say congratulations to the happy couple! And I'd like everyone to raise their glasses and join with me in wishing them both the very best for the future!" 

Everyone raised their glasses for the toast. 

Ash quickly gulped some of his drink and put the glass down. "Okay, I... oh wait, first there's a telegram from my friend Tracy who couldn't be here today, wishing the happy couple best of luck. Right, that's enough from me. I believe there's going to be a live band now." 

Everyone clapped and looked expectantly at the curtained stage at the other end of the room. 

Ash sat down and exhaled. "Well, that wasn't so bad. What did you think Mis..." he trailed off as he took in the empty seat next to him. "Where'd you go?" 

Both James and Brock were making exclamations of surprise. 

"Jesse? Has anyone seen Jesse?" 

"Joy? Hey, she was right here!" 

The three men looked at each other, Ash was beginning to have a _bad_ feeling. 

The music started. It was a lazy, sensual beat coming from behind the stage curtain. Slowly the curtains parted revealing three figures. 

As one the jaws of Ash, James and Brock dropped. 

Clicking their fingers in unison, swaying in slinky silver dresses, Joy, Misty and Jesse stepped up to the forefront of the stage and began to sing. 

"Mmmm... Mmmmm...Oh yeah... 

Then Misty moved at little more forward and sung solo: 

"Just cos I'm small, can't hurt you at all   
I'm only a girl, what to do?   
Let me sing my song for you. 

Not many can resist my command   
I know just how to get to you   
Let me sing my song for you" 

Joy and Jesse joined her for the chorus: 

"When you lay down late at night   
I'm the siren you can't fight   
I know you don't stand a chance 

There is nothing you can do   
Once I put my spell on you   
When I sing my lullaby... 

La la lullaby (lullaby)   
La la lullaby (lullaby)   
La la lullaby (lullaby) 

When I sing for you my lullaby" 

Ash became aware that his mother was shaking him. 

"Ash!" Sasha hissed in his ear. "Breathe!" 

Ash closed his mouth and opened it again, drawing in air. But his eyes remained glued to Misty. It'd never occurred to him that she could sing and wear... well... something like that. 

Misty smiled at Ash's awestruck face, perhaps this was a good idea of Joy's after all. She directed her words to him: 

"Now that you see, it wasn't a dream   
Reality got the best of you   
I told you boy, I would come after you 

Now it's too late..." 

Brock managed to find his voice. "Amazing!" he croaked. "I didn't think Joy could look so... so... _sexy_!" 

"I didn't know that Misty could look... so sexy!" growled Daisy, Violet and Lily in unison as they were rudely awakened to the fact that their plain baby sister was grown up and _rivaling_ them! 

"Yeah..." breathed Gary earning death glares from the Cerulean sisters and May, who was _not_ happy! 

"Amazing!" croaked James. "Jesse's letting Misty take centre-stage!' 

The girls started in on the chorus again: 

"When you lay down late at night   
I'm the siren you can't fight   
I know you don't stand a chance 

There is nothing you can do   
Once I put my spell on you   
When I sing my lullaby... 

La la lullaby (lullaby)   
La la lullaby (lullaby)   
La la lullaby (lullaby) 

When I sing to you my lullaby" 

The cheers were almost deafening as Misty sang the last note. Blushing she bowed and turned to Joy and Jesse. 

"I can't believe we did that!" she cried. "I can't believe _I_ did that!" 

"It was fun though!" grinned Joy. "I feel like a screen goddess in this dress!" 

Jesse sniffed. "Some of us don't need a dress to look like that!" 

Joy and Misty exchanged glances and laughed. "Whatever you say Jesse!" 

Misty walked over to Ash who was still doing a Magicarp impression. "Are you okay?" she asked him. 

*** 

Ash blinked. Misty was speaking to him. Oh god oh god oh god oh god... it was absolutely imperative that he say something sane and flattering and not scare her off by acting like a dribbling idiot. Calm. Serene. Wise. Appreciative. Mature. Yeah, mature. That was good. 

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, I love you, will you marry me?" 

He shut his mouth. Okay, so that wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. 

*** 

"Bwa?" Misty felt staggered. Had she just heard? Naaah, surely not. 

"Ummm... Not right _now_ of course," Ash said. "Maybe, in a couple of..." *Weeks! Days! Hours! Goddamit, I can be out of here and ready in fifteen minutes!!!!* "Months, maybe a year or two so that we know we're doing the right thing." 

"Errr..." Misty blushed bright red. "Tell you what, ask me again in a year, okay?" 

Ash blushed too, "Okay." 

*Phew* they both thought. 

"Now that that's over," said Misty, trying to change the subject. "What did you think of the song?" 

"Song?" 

"ASH!!!!" 

Fortunately, Ash was spared an immediate and painful demise when Professor Oak called a halt to the proceedings. 

"Alright people, as you know, we're kind of a pokemon family, so I would like all those assembled to release their Pokemon to join in the party." 

"YAHOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

*** 

It was at this point that the madness began. 

Pokemon after Pokemon after Pokemon came out of their poke balls and began dancing, eating, cleaning (Mr Mime), and in one case, chasing. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ash, Gary and Richie sprinted around in circles as Gyrados homed in on them. Finally they managed to distract it and dive under a table. 

"Holy ****," said Ash. "I wish I'd never caught that monster." 

"That goes double for me," groaned Gary. 

Above the table, the party raged on. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Rai!" 

"Pika!" 

"Rai!" 

"PIKAAAA!!!"   
[Godammit, _I'm_ leading!] 

"RAAAAIIII!!!"   
[No way, short stuff...] 

"Has anyone seen my Victremmmmph!!!" 

"Oy," Jesse slapped her face as her husband was engulfed by his Pokemon. 

Meanwhile, Psyduck had engaged a Bellsprout in conversation. 

"Psy?" 

"Bell?" 

"Duck?" 

"Sprout?" 

Yeah, not one of the most intelligent exchanges in the history of pokemon. 

Ash's Hitmonchan was dancing with Gary's Hitmonlee. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

"Ash! Gary! Richie!" Misty hunted for her so-called boyfriend and his friends. 

A Polywag bounced by and twirled around Togepei, who was fascinated by the small creature. 

Pokemon of all sizes and shapes roamed freely through the marquee, all enjoying themselves and having a good time. Under the circumstances, it was completely understandable when an uninvited guest managed to make its way into the marquee. 

*** 

Jigglypuff hopped to one side to avoid a fast-moving Squirtle. It stared around. Never, in it's ENTIRE life had it seen so many people and pokemon. It was huge, it was rowdy... 

It was the PERFECT audience. 

Unnoticed, Jigglypuff headed for the stage... and the microphones. 

*** 

"Okay, I think it's safe now," said Ash, checking under the cloth. "Gabby's met Gary's Gyrados - ack, try saying that three times quickly..." 

"Oh no, my Gyrados is gonna die!" Gary moaned. 

"Actually, they seem to be, er, bonding." 

There was a pause. 

"Did anyone see where the punchbowl was?" 

"On it!" Richie and Ash scrambled out, followed by Gary. 

"There you are!" Misty stormed up to them. "What happened?" 

"Erm... we heard the call of nature." said Richie. 

"Yeah, it went, RAAAAAARGH!!!" muttered Gary. 

"Together?" asked Misty skeptically. 

"Why not? Girls go to the bathroom together all the time!" said Ash defensively. Misty decided to let him have that one. 

"Anyway, now that you're here, are you going to dance with me?" 

Ash went bright red. "Who, me?" 

"No, James. Yes you dopey." Misty snapped, "Got two left feet?" 

"Feet, knees, legs..." Gary murmured. 

"Gary, I have only one thing to tell you," said Ash. "_I_ am your uncle!" 

"NOOOOOO!!! It's not true! It's not possible!" Gary screamed. 

"Okay, I feel better now, let's go!" Ash grasped Misty's hand and turned to lead her onto the dance floor. 

"Oh *&%$!!!!!" 

Jigglypuff had made it to the stage at last. Grasping a mike in one paw, it uttered a single gleeful word - a word that had half the room paling in fear. 

"Jigglypuff!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Misty, Ash, Brock, Gary, Jesse, James and Richie. 

*** 

To be continued. 

*** 


	10. Showdown

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

We do own Fletcher the Lecher - but we don't want him. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 10: Showdown 

WARNING!!! Part 10 contains some mild violence and profanity. 

*** 

Ash opened his eyes and groaned. For some odd reason he was lying on the floor, dressed in formal clothes. Hmm... no headache, so he hadn't been drinking. What had... Oh yeah... 

"Jigglypuff," he murmured, bringing his hand up to his face to start rubbing the ink off, then pausing. His other arm was wrapped around a slumbering form. 

"Uh, Misty?" he asked, turning. 

Gabby opened its eyes and beheld it's most foul enemy. The resultant screams woke the rest of the people up rather quickly. 

"What the heck... Oh no! Jigglypuff!" Brock sat up quickly, and looked around. "Hey, something's missing here." 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!" screamed Ash, running past him, Gabby in hot pursuit. 

"Yeah," yawned Gary. "Something's not right." 

"GARY!!! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE???!!!!" Ash screamed, sprinting by. 

"It is odd," said Misty. "But I can't put my finger on it." 

"MIIIIIIISSTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" 

"Oh honestly Ash, how can anyone concentrate with all your howling?" she demanded. "Gabby - return!" 

"Aagh!" Ash fell onto his face as Gabby disappeared back into his poke ball. His pokemon clustered around him, anxiously checking to make sure he was okay. 

"Thanks guys," he said. "It's nice to know who my REAL friends are!" 

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu sympathetically. Ash mechanically reached for his friend to start wiping the pen off its face. Then he paused. 

"Hey, we haven't been drawn on!" 

Everyone stared around. It was true. No person or pokemon bore the pen marks on their face which betrayed the wrath of Jigglypuff. 

"What's going on?" Misty demanded. 

"Oh, you're just the sweetest thing!" cooed a familiar voice. Incredulous eyes turned to the stage, where Jigglypuff was being petted by Sasha. 

Ash's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me - Mom ACTUALLY stayed awake for Jigglypuff's WHOLE SONG???!!!" 

"And it was such a sweet song!" said Sasha happily. 

"Jiggly! Jiggly! Jigglypuff! PUFF!!!" puffed Jigglypuff ecstatically. 

"Yes, you're so cute..." said Sasha. "I wonder who you belong too?" 

Misty and Ash looked at each other. "Well, I guess technically it belongs to you Misty," said Ash. "I mean, you did sort of capture it." 

A sweatdrop trickled down Misty's forehead. Without another word she ran to Sasha. "Happy wedding!" she shouted. "It's all yours! Take it!" 

"Oh, that's so kind of you Misty!" Sasha cried. She turned to Jigglypuff. "Would you like to be my Jigglypuff?" she asked. 

In answer, Jigglypuff began to glow. 

"What? What's happening?" Sasha gasped. The glow faded. 

"Wigglytuff!" cried Wigglytuff, jumping into Sasha's arms. 

"YAY!!!" cheered the whole room in bemusement. 

"I have no idea what's going on, but yay!" said Joy. 

After this momentous event (and the two-hour snooze everyone else had had) it was decided to call the evening's festivities to an end. Which meant... 

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" called Sasha. 

"YES!!!" said Jesse, rolling up her sleeves, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Gang way losers!" 

"Jesse!" protested James. "You're ALREADY married!" 

Jesse paused. "Oh yeah..." 

Misty blushed, and with a backwards look at Ash joined the growing crowd of women at the end of the room, which included her three older sisters, Joy and May in her wheelchair. 

"Are you ready?!" Sasha called. "Here we go!" Turning, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder. 

"It's mine!" 

"It's MINE!" 

"Oww! She wheeled over my toe!" 

"Catch it! Catch it!" 

The bouquet flew towards the group. 

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Pikachu leapt onto May's head, used it as a springboard to Misty's head and jumped for it. "Pikachu!" 

The group stared as the small yellow pokemon landed, bouquet clutched in one paw. 

"Ummm... does it count for pokemon?" asked Daisy. 

"Maybe it refers to their owners," suggested Lily. Everyone looked at Ash. 

"Ah... ah... ah..." said Ash. "Okaaaaay..." 

"Does that mean someone has to put the garter on _him_?" asked James. 

"It's MINE!" screeched Misty. 

"I am NOT wearing a frilly GARTER! Give it to James, he likes wearing women's clothing!" 

"HEY!!!" 

"Great," said Brock. "Ash's next. Guess I better keep this tux then, so's I can be best man." 

"Now wait a second lightning hair," said Gary. "I'm the best man." 

"No way dude, it's ME!" said Richie. 

"Me!" 

"Me!" 

"You wanna fight for it?" 

"Anytime... Ummm... best two out of three?" 

"You're on!" 

Ash meanwhile, was cradling Pikachu in his arms. "Pikapi!" said Pikachu happily. Ash smiled at his best friend. 

"Throw the garter for the male pokemon!" he called. 

Sasha and Professor Oak grinned and did just that. 

"Psyduck!" 

"Hitmonchan!" 

"Togepriiii....!" 

"Polywag!" 

"Geodude!" 

"RAII!!!" 

"Whoa," said Ash. "I never realized that Pikachu was considered such a babe among Pokemon." 

Pikachu smirked. "Pikapikapi!" [Eatcher heart out!] 

After a frantic scramble - and a major league thundershock - Raichu emerged triumphant. Holding the slightly singed garter, he presented it to Pikachu. Then they ran off to dance. 

"Ohhhh... not liking where this is going..." said Jesse and Ash together. 

"Oh it's so ROMANTIC!" said James. 

After this, the evening could only wind down. Before they went to bed, Ash and the others bid the new happy couple farewell, as they were catching the overnight train to Fuchsia City for the beginning of their honeymoon tour. 

Sasha hugged her son. "Take care of the house dear..." 

"And don't forget to wear clean you-know-what!!!" chorused everyone with her. Even Ash joined in. 

"Bye!" "Bye!" "Pikachu!" called everyone, as they walked off, leaving Ash to make his private farewells. 

"Bye Mom, take care," Ash whispered into her ear as he kissed her on the cheek. "Have a nice time." 

"I will honey," she whispered back. 

Ash shook Ookido's hand, "Professor, have fun and take care of my mother!" 

Ookido just smiled at him. Then they turned and got into the taxi to take them to the train station. 

Once the taxi was out of sight, Ash breathed in some air and smiled, a tear trickling down his cheek. After a little while, Pikachu came running up to join him, and the pair stared into the beautiful night sky for a while in silence. 

Eventually, Ash broke the silence. "Let's go and find Misty and the others Pikachu." 

"Pikapi!" 

*** 

Misty smiled as she stepped outside. It seemed only right to let Ash say goodbye to his Mom by himself, besides it was a beautiful night. Breathing in deeply, Misty lifted her eyes and looked up at the clear sky and the stars. 

"What a _great_ day it's been!" she said to herself. 

"And it's about to get better!" 

"Huh?" Misty whirled to face the speaker. 

A light spray hit her face. As she lost consciousness Misty vaguely recognized the scent of Nurse Joy's Pokemon anesthetic. 

*** 

"Night Gary! Night Richie!" Ash called. 

"Night!" 

"See you back at the house!" Richie called, running to catch up with Brock and the others. 

"Bye bye May!" caroled Jesse. "Hope your leg's alright!!!" 

"Evil Jesse, evil." said Ash, with a grin. 

Jesse smiled. "Moi?" 

Ash laughed. "So, that just leaves Misty..." he looked around. "I wonder where she got to. I sent Pikachu off to look for her while I said bye to everyone." 

Jesse and James looked around. "That's funny, I saw her only a little while ago..." said James. "Where could she have..." 

"PIKAPI!!!" 

Ash's head snapped round. "Pikachu!" 

"PIKA! PIKAPI!! PIKACHU!!!" Pikachu hurled herself into Ash's arms, waving a small piece of paper. 

Frantically Ash unfolded it, and then paled at its contents: 

'Evening brat, I hope you enjoyed your evening, cos it's about to go downhill from here. I have Misty, and if you come to the old cabin near the old conservatory. You know where it is. Come NOW and fast... or else you might be too late, HERO!!!' 

Ash's hands trembled as he bowed his head. Jesse and James stared at him and then jumped back as he threw his head back and screamed, "FLETCHER!!! I SWEAR... I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" 

He sprinted out of the door, Pikachu on his heels. 

Jesse tapped James' shoulder. "Come on," she said grimly. "Let's go!" 

"Where?" 

"After Ash, idiot!" Jesse snapped. "In this state of mind he could make a _bad_ mistake and get himself killed!" 

"Right!" James agreed and he and Jesse started after Ash. 

"Perr... where are you two goin'?" Persian stopped them in the doorway. 

Jesse quickly explained. Persian blinked. "Y'know this guy sounds familiar..." 

"There's no time for that!" said James. "Let's go!" 

"Actually I think this is the guy the boss has been ranting about." said Persian as he fell in behind them. 

Jesse screeched to a halt. "What did you say?" 

*** 

Ever so slowly Misty regained consciousness. Blinking she found herself sprawled on a low bed. With an audible groan she pushed herself up and looked around. 

The bed was in a small, crude one-room, one windowed cabin. In the pale dawn light Misty could see that an old-fashioned stove sat at one corner with a rough seat in front of it and a wood pile beside it. A table and two chairs were in the middle and apart from the bed Misty was lying on that was all the furniture. However, Misty noticed an untidy pile of clothing slung over a large chest that sat beside the wood pile. 

Swallowing her fear, Misty got unsteadily to her feet. Her head still ached from the anesthetic and nausea threatened to overcome her. Carefully Misty made her way towards the door, she managed to get within arms reach when the door was slammed open. 

Fletcher stood there, glaring at her. 

Anger and revulsion overcame Misty's nausea. "YOU!!!" she hissed clenching her hands into fists. 

"Damn," commented Fletcher. "Looks like I didn't use enough." he advanced on her. 

Misty punched him in the jaw. 

Fletcher rocked back on his heels, but as Misty attempted to duck past him he reached out and grabbed her, dragging her back. 

"Let me GO!!!" yelled Misty. "You $%#@*%!!!!" She kicked out at his legs. 

Fletcher grunted and flung Misty back at the wall. 

With a cry Misty hit the wall bruising her back and shoulders. She struggled to her feet but Fletcher shoved her back down into a sitting position. 

"Shut UP!" he yelled. "I see I should have tied you up from the start, damn hellion!" 

Misty glared defiantly up at him. "You... bastard! What do you want now?!" 

Fletcher grinned and pulled her forward, forcing her facedown on the floor. Misty couldn't stop an exclamation of pain from escaping as he forced her arms back and lashed them together with a thick length of rope. He proceeded to do the same to her legs, then he hauled her upright and threw her back down on the bed. 

"What do I want?" he asked in an almost conversational tone, smirking down at her. "I want to make you pay! You and that Ketchum kid!" 

Misty froze. "What have you done to Ash?" she whispered. 

Fletcher sneered and sat down at the table. "Nothing yet, but don't worry Misty Mermaid, he'll be coming for you!" Fletcher went silent and stared down at his fists, then he looked up, staring at her with an expression of pure rage and hatred that terrified her. 

"You have no fricking idea what you've done, do ya!" he hissed. 

Mutely Misty shook her head. 

"You've completely screwed up my life! I had it ****ing made and then you stick your sticky nose into MY affairs!" 

"I-it was m-my sister and my h-home!" Misty stammered. 

"Shut the **** up!!" screamed Fletcher slamming his fist down onto the table. Misty jumped slightly and shrank back. 

"Shut up!" repeated Fletcher. "Because of you and Ketchum, I'm going to be bankrupt and Giovanni's gonna cut me into fish food for his ****ing Goldeen!" he jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair, and advanced on Misty. 

"Well, ya know what Misty Mermaid?" he leaned close to her. "If I'm going down you and Ketchum are going before me! First him and then you... in a really bad way!" he chuckled. "Ya should've left me alone, I'd have been outta your sister's life after I'd screwed all the money outta Cerulean City Gym." 

Misty glared at him in impotent fury, and then did the only thing she could - spit in his face. 

Fletcher jerked back and wiped his face. Misty smirked at him. 

*WHACK!!!* 

Through a dull haze of pain Misty tasted blood in her mouth and concluded that she'd bitten her tongue. Fletcher lowered his hand. 

"Do that again and I'll hit the other side of your face even harder!" he threatened. 

Misty watched as Fletcher sauntered over to the large chest and opened it. He drew out a switchblade and tucked it into his belt. Then he stood by the window, looking out at the dawn. 

Misty leaned against the wall and blinked away her tears. Now all she could do was wait. 

*** 

Ash could barely see through his rage. Bad enough that this had all happened, but ex-Team Rocket had invited themselves along as well! He'd tried reasoning with them... well, HE'D thought it was reasonable. However... 

"Listen twerp," Jesse hissed. "She's our friend too, and we want to help. We have the experience..." 

"In failing..." Ash interrupted. 

Jesse sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, we can help. You can fight Fletcher - that's fine with us, we don't even know the pondscum - but while you're doing that we'll free Misty." 

Ash paused. "Oh alright," he finally said. "But for pity's sake - for once in your lives don't screw it up!" He stalked towards the cabin. 

James' lip trembled. "How could he say that? As though we'd screw up when it's this important... Waaaah!" 

"SHUT UP!" hissed Jesse. "Let's go." 

"Fletcher!" Ash roared as he neared the cabin. "Where are you you miserable son of a..." 

"Now now Ashy boy, let's not call each other names - not that it's ever stopped you before you little brat!" Fletcher snarled as he stepped out of the cabin. "About time you got here, I was about to start in on Misty!" he grinned. 

Ash saw red. "If you've hurt Misty..." he began. 

"Hurt Misty? Great idea. But first I have to get rid of YOU!" Fletcher bared his teeth. 

Ash was ready to start the attack, but then he saw the tip end of a mass of red hair sneak through the bushes behind Fletcher. *Time,* he reminded himself, *I have to give them more time.* 

"Oh, brave man..." he sneered. "Does it give you a thrill to threaten captives?" 

Fletcher flexed his arms. "Sure does!" 

*** 

Jesse and James heard Ash calling Fletcher some really ugly names as they made their way past. 

"Window!" Jesse hissed. 

Carefully, she inched up to peer in the window. What she saw made them both begin to burn with rage. 

"That... _Pond scum_ hit her on the face!" Jesse hissed in James ear. 

James looked in at Misty and his brows drew together. "Now that is unforgivable." 

Misty looked up and saw them. Her face lit up and she mouthed Ash's name. Jesse nodded. Misty turned slightly and they saw she was tied up. 

"Ash has to get Fletcher away from the hut!" whispered Jesse. 

James glanced down at Persian. "Can you tell him that without letting Fletcher know?" 

Persian nodded. "Perrr... no problem." 

Persian stepped out of the bushes and sauntered over to Ash who was still facing off against Fletcher who was leaning in the doorway of the hut. 

Fletcher looked at the Pokemon. "Another one of yours?" he sneered. 

Ash flicked a quick glance at Persian. "In a way." he shrugged. 

"Perrr... Persian!" meowed Persian. 

Pikachu's ears twitched slightly. "Pika? Pikapi!" 

Ash frowned slightly, he had to get Fletcher away from the hut? He took a deep breath. 

"I think we've done enough posing don't you?" he drawled. "How about we get to it?" 

Fletcher stood up. "If you're man enough, Ketchum, I'm ready." 

Ash twitched. "Let's go to that clearing," he pointed to a patch of grass a few metres away. "I'd like some room to finish you off." 

Fletcher hesitated, then shrugged. "Fine by me, but you DO know that the cliff edge is there?" 

Ash cracked his knuckles. "Even better!" 

The two men moved off. 

"Rules?" Ash inquired casually. 

Fletcher sneered. "No pokemon, other than that, anything goes." 

"Suits me fine!" Ash said. "Pikachu, stay here." 

Pikachu fell back as the two men faced off on the edge of the cliff. 

"Pikapi..." it said in worry. 

*** 

"There we go!" said Jesse. 

"Where's Ash?" demanded Misty. "Fletcher's crazy! He wants to kill him!" 

"Believe me, it's mutual," said James. "They're outside fighting." 

Misty paled. "Fletcher has a knife." she said. 

"Hell!" 

The group bolted outside. 

*** 

Ash was breathing heavily and his lip was beginning to swell after one of Fletcher's punches had made it through. However, Fletcher was in worse shape - both eyes were blackened and his nose was bleeding - and that was just the visible marks. 

Grimacing, Ash rubbed one of his ribs. He was fairly sure it had just cracked again. 

"Take your best shot!" he hurled his challenge at Fletcher. 

"RAAAARRRHH!!!" Fletcher lunged forward and struck out. Ash ducked under the blow and slammed both fists up and under Fletcher's ribs. 

"URGH!" Fletcher reeled back. "Right, that's IT!" He drew the knife from his belt. 

Ash stepped back. "Are you crazy?" he demanded. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Fletcher cut at him. Ash jumped back and a thin line of red appeared on his cheek. 

"ASH!" Misty cried. 

"What the ****? How'd you get loose!" Fletcher swore. "Don't worry sweetheart, once I've finished cutting up your boyfriend here, I'll start on you!" 

"Pikapi!" 

"No Pikachu, stay back!" Ash yelled. "You can't get involved in a personal fight. I won't allow it!" 

Fletcher slashed forward again, and this time Ash felt the shirt rip across the front as hot burning pain striped down his chest. 

Misty stepped forward, she wanted to yell at Ash to stop being such an idiot and to use Pikachu. *But he's too damned honourable! Even against an opponent like Fletcher!* 

Suddenly Jesse pressed something into her hand, it was a pokeball. Misty looked at Jesse in confusion, Jesse grinned. 

"It's just a Pokemon I thought you might be missing," she said casually. "A last resort perhaps." 

Comprehension dawned, Misty stared down at the pokeball and bit her lip. A sudden cry from Ash caused her to look up. 

Ash was down on the ground, Fletcher bearing down on him. Ash's shirt was slit open and thin red line was visible on his bared torso. Misty's eyes blazed and she threw the pokeball forward. 

"GO GYRADOS!!!!" 

"RAAAAOOOOORRRRR!!!!" Gabby materialized on the grass. 

Fletcher whirled and screamed at the sight of the huge gyrados lurching towards him. Gabby might be a Water Pokemon and weak on land, but it's size, huge jaws and sharp teeth were terrifying enough! 

Ash scrambled to his feet and took advantage of Fletcher's distraction to lunge forward and punch Fletcher in the stomach. At the same time, Misty quickly recalled Gabby. 

Gasping, Fletcher doubled over and staggered back. 

Unfortunately for him... he was on the edge of the cliff. 

"Oh... that's just _got_ to hurt!" James observed. 

Jesse noting the white, shocked faces of Ash and Misty elbowed her spouse in the ribs. "Shush!" 

Ash glanced down the cliff and then back at the others. "I never..." he started and paused, drawing in a deep breath. "I better check and see if he's... he's..." 

"Why don't you let us do that?" suggested James stepping up to Ash and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ash blinked. "Why..." 

"I think you have something more important to attend to." said James nodding in Misty's direction. 

Ash's eyes sought Misty's and held them. He stepped towards her, brushing past James. 

"Yes," he said slowly. "You're right." 

Jesse and James glanced at each other and nodded. With Persian they began to make their way carefully down the cliff. 

Misty breathed quickly, her pulse was racing and she felt dizzy. Her head drooped, her loose hair obscuring her features. Ash reached her and took her hands. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "You know I didn't mean..." 

"Sorry?" Misty lifted her head and smiled at him. "Don't be such a big idiot, Ash Ketchum! Fletcher _deserved_ what he got! Besides, if anyone is responsible for that... that _creep's_ fall it was Gabby!" 

A choked gurgle of laughter emerged from Ash's throat. "You and that crazy Gyrados!" he drew her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. "I don't know if I can cope with having Gabby in my Gym, maybe..." he smiled slyly. "Maybe I should open a Gym specializing in _bug_ pokemon!" 

"Don't you dare!" growled Misty as she snuggled into his embrace. 

Pikachu watched them and let out a little sigh of contentment. "Pikaaa..." 

*** 

Jesse, James and Persian slid to the bottom of the cliff in a shower of gravel, swayed, but managed to keep their balance. 

"So where'd he go?" yawned Persian. 

"That way," said Jesse. 

"Umm... do you think he's..." James left it open delicately. 

*Groan...* 

"No such luck," said Jesse. Moving quickly, the small group found Fletcher, sprawled on the ground. His clothes were ripped and torn, blood oozed from dozens of cuts and abrasions and one leg twisted in a distinctly odd way, but otherwise he seemed alright. 

"Talk about your devils luck," said James disgustedly. 

"Uhhh... you gotta help me," Fletcher gasped out. "My leg, I think it's broken..." 

"Forget it Lecher," snapped Jesse. "_Your_ troubles are only just beginning. Is this him?" 

Persian stepped up and examined Fletcher carefully. "Yeah," he said. "Dis is da guy alright." 

"Alright!" Jesse shouted, pumping an arm into the air. "James! Phone!" 

"Milady..." James handed her the cellphone with a bow. 

Fletcher stared at them. "Are you calling for help." 

James smirked. "You could say that." 

"What?!>" snarled a voice from the cellphone. 

Fletcher paled even further. "Oh no..." 

"Hello there," Jesse purred into the phone. "Well, what can I say but - PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!" 

"Agh! No!>" 

James smiled at Jesse and removed a stray hair from her cheek. "We're not really going to do that are we?" 

Jesse blushed, "Not if you don't want to." she said softly. 

"You two! How DARE you call me and flirt at each other?! You should be begging for mercy! No one leaves Team Rocket!" 

"Oh cut the crap," James snapped. "We're here to make a deal..." 

*** 

Misty and Ash looked up as the former Team Rocket hauled themselves up the path towards them. 

"Phew," said Jesse. "I'm exhausted!" 

"Me too," said James. "But somehow I feel great!" 

"What happened?" Ash asked. "Is Fletcher...?" 

"Oh don't worry," said Jesse. "He's alive!" 

"For now," James grinned. 

"Erm... should we call the cops or something?" Misty asked. "Maybe an ambulance." 

"No need," said James. "He's being well taken care of." 

"Where's Persian?" asked Ash. 

"Guarding Fletcher until his, er, former associate comes to collect him," said Jesse with a smirk. "I suggest we not be here when that happens, as said former associate only agreed to leave us alone as long as we never let him see us again!" 

Misty and Ash worked this through. 

"Right, home it is then." said Ash. 

Ash and Misty strolled down the path arm in arm. Jesse and James linked arms and looked at each other. 

"Home," said James. "It sounds good." 

"It does," said Jesse. "I guess Pallet Town is as good a home as we can hope for." 

"Well, let's go home then." They walked after the other two. 

*** 

To be concluded. 

*** 


	11. Epilogue

**Pokemon: Reunions and Resolutions**   
a fanfic by Jaelle and Orla

*** 

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu and the other 150 Pokemon, who are far too many to name individually. Though we'd like to catch them all - except Jigglypuff because we'd kill the little fluff ball after listening to _that_ song too much (if we could stay awake)! *Achem* Anyway, Pokemon belongs to it's owners, Japanese and otherwise - you know who you are. 

We do own Fletcher the Lecher - but we don't want him. 

*** 

This story takes place about eight years later than the current Pokemon TV series. 

It also takes place after the first movie (strange that) and contains SPOILERS for those who have not seen the 1st Movie. 

*** 

C & C welcome, but flames will be answered with a flame-thrower from Charizard. 

Comments to: ladyorla@yahoo.com or jaelle@ihug.co.nz 

*** 

Part 11: Epilogue 

*** 

Six Months Later 

*** 

"Okay, a little more to the left... that's good... hold it steady..." Ash directed the construction crew. "And... there! Fix it in place!" 

As the crew went to work with jackhammers and assorted pokemon help, Ash stepped back and wiped his forehead. "Man, who'd have thought that building a gym was so much hard work. I didn't even know you could get quintuple glazing." 

"Well, it needs to be strong!" Misty reminded him. She set aside the building plan and stood up beside him. 

"I have to admit," she said. "It's looking pretty good." 

"Mmm..." said Ash. "Another week and the outer construction should be finished. The internal should be done by the end of the month and then it's just paint, decorations, furniture and moving in." 

"Have you organized something for the opening?" Misty asked. 

"Yeah, Gary, Richie, Brock and I are facing off in a team battle," Ash answered absently. "Brock's with me, the other two are against us." 

"Sounds great!" said Misty. "What do I get to do?" 

Ash gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?" 

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Misty demanded. "You don't think I'm going to sit around on my hands on the big opening do you? I want to do something!" 

"Er, you mean they haven't told you yet?" A sweatdrop trickled down Ash's forehead. 

"Who..." 

"Hi Ashy!!!" 

"Misty sweetie!" 

"Oh no." Misty went pale and turned to see her sisters and Gary approaching. "I wondered why you wanted such a big tank." 

"Well... um, eheh... gotta run!" Ash zoomed off. 

Misty rolled up her sleeves and went forth to do battle with her sisters. 

"What do you mean I have to be the Mer-Princess???!!!" 

"But Miiiiiistyyyyyyyy...." 

Gary grinned and left them to it. "Yo, Richie!" he called. 

"Hey Gary," Richie looked up from the wall he was painting. Brock jumped off the ladder and joined the pair. 

"So how's it going?" Gary asked. 

"Pretty good. We're on schedule - amazingly enough." said Brock. 

"Heh, we couldn't've done it without - SUPER BROCK!" Richie laughed. "He's been a madman... cooking, cleaning... building... It's scary." 

Brock grinned. "And how are things at the Cerulean Gym?" he asked. 

Gary smiled nervously. "Well, it's taking us a bit longer to get everything back to normal..." 

Everyone politely refrained from pointing out that this was probably because Gary and the Cerulean Girls spent more time in Pallet than in Cerulean City. 

"But we hope to be up and running soon." Gary finished. "So, what's new?" 

"Well," Brock looked around. "I _did_ hear an interesting rumour recently." 

"Oh yeah?" Richie and Gary leant in. 

"Well... it's just hearsay of course." said Brock. "I got it from Joy, but _apparently_ Ash is planning to ask Misty to marry him once the gym is up and running." 

"Finally!" Richie exulted. 

"Well it's about time," said Gary. "I guess I'd better pull out my tux and have it drycleaned it then... and start working on my best mans speech." 

"What do you mean YOUR best mans speech?" Richie demanded. "I've been Ash's friend longer than you!" 

"And I've been his friend longer than BOTH of you!" said Brock. "It should be me!" 

"No WAY have you known Ash longer," said Gary. "I've known him since he was a little kid!" 

"Known yes, friends - NO WAY!" said Brock. "Look, we HAVE to get this sorted out once   
and for all. Tracy's getting here next week." 

"So?" asked Gary. 

"So - he emailed me saying that if Ash and Misty got married - HE was looking forward to being their best man." 

"What? No way, it'll be me for sure." 

"It's gotta be me!" 

"No, me!" 

"ME!" 

"What ARE you all arguing about?" 

"Huh?" All three men jumped and turned to see Ash behind them. 

"Er, Ash... what are you doing here?" Richie laughed. Ash looked at him strangely. 

"It's MY gym, I'm SUPPOSED to be here," he said, glancing at Gary significantly. "But on a more important note, lunch just arrived." 

The group followed the direction of his jerked thumb and saw Jesse and James distributing packed lunches from trays. Each tray was emblazoned with the words "Jesse James Restaurant". 

"Excellent!" Gary shouted. "I'm starved!" He made to move off but wasn't fast enough. Ash's hand came down on his shoulder. 

"Not so fast, _pal_," Ash emphasized. "What was the big debate about?" 

"Er..." Gary looked at the other two. "We, er, well, we were arguing about who got to be your best man." 

"Best man?" Ash's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Isn't that a little premature? I haven't even ASKED her yet!!! Besides - don't _I_ get to choose?" 

"Hey, that's right." said Richie. "Okay then Ash, who do you want to be your best man?" 

Ash was suddenly fixed by three firm stares. He looked at his friends. Gary, old enemy, now good friend. Richie, almost like a brother. Brock, his wise companion. Hmmm... There was only one way to resolve this. 

"Hey James!" he yelled. "Are you doing anything special in a couple of months?!" 

"WHAT???!!!!" 

James looked up and gacked as the three-person lynch mob bore down on him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he screamed, running for it. 

Ash grinned as he watched them go. Idiots, like he'd do without ANY of them. Four best men would make for a lot of speeches, but it would be worth it. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling in the base of his skull. Everything seemed to have gone quiet. He turned slowly. 

Two Pokemon stood before him. Ash had never seen anything like them before. One was small, pink and looked vaguely rodent-like, it was also giggling. The other was much bigger, blue-ish in colour, and more serious. It looked like it might be the evolved version of the little pink thing, which was now _floating_. 

*Ah, of course. My apologies.* said a voice in Ash's head. 

"Wha..." was as far as he got before the memories started flowing back. 

Ash reeled and clutched his head. "Urgh... no, Pokemon mustn't get involved in personal fights... they're our friends... you're not going to get Pikachu! Mewtwo! I... no..." his eyes widened. "I... I... DIED!" 

*Yes,* said the voice again. This time Ash remembered its origin. He looked at Mewtwo, the larger of the Pokemon. "You... you wiped my mind," he whispered. 

*Yes,* said Mewtwo. *I apologize, but I felt it was necessary at the time. You weren't ready to comprehend everything that had happened, not to mention your death and subsequent resurrection.* 

Ash sat down. "This is... rather sudden." he said. The two Pokemon waited for him to pull himself together. 

"Mew! Mew!" Mew floated round his head worriedly. Ash smiled and put his hand out. Mew briefly landed on it, sniffed his face, then Mewed again and took off. 

*** 

"Where have you been?" Jesse demanded. "We have customers here." 

James panted and waved her questions away before collapsing on the ground. Persian wandered up to him and shook his head. "For this I gave up everything!" he said. "A place by the boss, riches, fame..." 

"Crime... abuse..." James continued listing. "Pay cuts... Strategic planning meetings..." 

"Alright alright already!" Persian growled. "Get back ta work!" 

"*Giggle*" 

"Huh?" James swiveled to look behind him. There was nothing there. Then he felt something cold and damp touch him on the back of the neck. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, jumping straight up and coming down on top of Jesse. 

"YARGH!" 

"Hey watch where you're... ARGH!!!" the pair toppled onto Persian. 

Mew watched the funny funny humans for a few moments more, then giggled and zipped back to its friend and the other human. 

*** 

Ash watched the farce occurring and then turned back to Mewtwo once Mew had returned. 

"What was THAT all about?" he demanded. 

*Sorry about that,* Mewtwo actually smiled. *My friend here has always had a fondness for that group. They're so... humourous.* 

"Mew! Mew!" 

"Riiiight... so aside from tormenting them, why are you here?" Ash asked. 

*I have been watching you ever since we first met,* Mewtwo told him. *I felt that now, at this new stage of your life, you were ready to meet me again. I wanted to see you in person, speak to you, and thank you.* 

"Thank me?!" 

*Thanks to what I learnt from you, these past few years have been...* Mewtwo seemed to struggle for words. *Hmmm... fulfilling? Happy? No... Ah yes... Fun. I thank you for that.* 

"Er, you're welcome. Did you say that you'd been watching me?" Ash got a cold feeling between his shoulders, but it was just Mew doing the infamous Attack of the Cold Wet Nose. 

"Pikachu?" 

Pikachu ran into the slight dip, planning to scold Ash. It was lunchtime and it wanted to be fed. 

"PIKA????!!!!" 

Quick reactions from Mewtwo and Ash prevented the group from being thundershocked, as Pikachu was filled in on events, past and present. 

"Will we get to keep our memories this time?" Ash asked. 

*Yes, but only you and your Pokemon.* said Mewtwo. *I don't want to distress your other friends unduly. Or your mate.* 

Ash blushed. "How did you know?" 

Mew giggled again and Mewtwo chuckled. *We always knew,* he told Ash. *Your Pokemon always knew too.* 

"Suddenly many things become clear," said Ash, remembering all the many times his Pokemon had voluntarily aided Misty. Indeed, had wandered off with Misty as though she were their trainer and not him. 

Mew giggled again. "Mew!" it said. 

Mewtwo smiled gently, and then floated gently into the air. *I shall continue to watch your progress with a great deal of interest,* he informed him. *It has become something of a hobby after all these years.* 

"Oh goody," said Ash sarcastically. 

*But I must say, after all these years...* Mewtwo trailed off. 

"Yes?" 

*You've REALLY grown!!!* 

"ARGH!!!" 

*** 

"Ash? Hey Ash!" 

Ash blinked and turned around to find Misty behind him. She had a perturbed expression on her face. 

"What's up, Misty?" he asked pushing the encounter with Mewtwo aside. She looked so pretty standing there, her eyes flashing and the sun turning her hair to fire. 

"Was this Mer-Princess thing _your_ idea?" 

He cracked a grin and approached her. "Of course it was... Misty Mermaid!" 

Misty sighed. "I thought that was all behind me!" she said plaintively, but Ash could tell she was pleased. 

Ash made a decision, he took her hands and pulled her close. "Hey Misty, I know you said to ask you in a year, but... would you consider getting engaged at least?" 

Misty bit her lip. "Ummm... okay." 

Ash stared down at her. "Really?!" 

"Yes, I'll consider it!" Misty shot him a mischievous grin. 

"MISTY!!!!" 

"Pikachuuu!" 

Misty giggled. "Well that's what you _asked_ me to do!" she teased. "I mean, what kind of proposal do you call this? No moon, no flowers, and you're not kneeling in front of me looking romantic!" 

Ash looked disgusted. "Ugh... that sounds sickening..." 

Misty pouted. "You have _no_ romance in your soul!" 

"Oh, puhleese..." 

They glared at each other. Pikachu glared at them. 

"PIKACHUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu let go with a nice little thundershock. 

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" 

Ash and Misty collapsed on the ground and lay there, smoking slightly. 

"Say, Ash?" 

"Ugh... yeah?" 

"How about you get one of James' roses and ask me then? You don't have to kneel, but I'd really like a flower." 

"O-okay..." 

"Pikapikapika... Pikachu!" 

*** 

THE END 

Authors Notes: 

Orla: We have no idea what really happened to Ash's Dad, so we wrote him out completely. If you happen to know what did happen... don't tell us, we don't care. (^_^) Since starting this fic I have also found out that May Oak _does_ exist (in the manga anyway) and was not a figment of my imagination, I still have no idea of how she is portrayed and we needed someone to piss off Jesse anyway! 

Jaelle: Fletcher the Lecher AKA Pond Scum was entirely a creation of our diseased imaginations (mostly Orla's), and if he does resemble anyone living or dead we hope he's the latter and not the former. Various strange things occurred during the writing of this fic, caused by listening to the Pokemon soundtracks too many times. Oh yeah, we also decided to use the North American versions of the names because it was easier. Except for Professor Oak's first name - which is actually his Japanese last name, but there you have it. 

Some of the jokes were inspired by events, people and other anime, but I'll leave it to you to figure out what they were. :-) Although some people may recognize the "No such things as miracles" line. 

An interesting note: In the first part, all the letters and diary entries by Misty were written by Orla, and all of Ash's by me, which caused us to wind up identifying with each character more, which made dividing up the writing easier. :-) Except for the Jesse and James bits, which we shared. 

Mewtwo and Mew appeared because we saw the movie just before beginning the planning of this fic and we wanted them in there. 

BTW, the infamous Attack of the Cold Wet Nose is well known to pet owners. 

*** 


End file.
